Release the Demon
by Bringmebacktoreality
Summary: Jessica McCall is back and better then ever. With the whole crazy alpha and kanima business far behind her, she can't wait for the school year to start. Until everything goes to hell once more, facing new threatsn such as an alpha pack, a dark Druid and let's not forget the evil fox spirit possessing her boyfriend, Jess is in for another wild ride as a teenage werewolf.
1. Tattoo

A/n: Hey everyone, so here's the sequel to "Unleashed". So this book is going to focus on season 3a and 3b just like the past book focused on season 1 and 2. I'm really excited for this book as season 3 is my favourite season of teen wolf and I can't wait to write it. So I, going to keep this very short and let you guys begin reading now. Please favourite and comment/review cause it means the world to me. Bye x

Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture.' The tattooist spoke up, staring down at the picture that Scott had drawn. Jessica rolled her eyes as her brother grinned widely from where he lay in the tattoo chair. Her twin literally just wanted to black bands around his left arm just because.

'Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?' Stiles asked, holding up a canvas with a reptilian creature drawn on it that looked very much like the kanima. Jess rolled her eyes at her boyfriends joke. Yes stiles and Jess had been together for 4 months now after confessing their love to each other.

Not much had changed over the summer, well stiles hair was longer and Scott's was shorter. Also Jess had funnily enough been taking lessons from Peter of all people. It was all to do about her enhanced sight ability. She had gained enough control to locate Scott and her mom along with stiles without it being the full moon. Only on one occasion was she able to find Derek and Isaac and they had to be together so the connection was striker. That's what it was all about connections.

She had to share a connection with the person she was looking for. Without a connection her ability was practically useless. She obviously shared the mate bond with stiles and she shared the family bond with Scott and her mom which was why they were the ones she could see the clearest. Lydia had come a close second along with Derek and Isaac.

Her connection with Allison had faded after she went psycho and tried to kill all of them with her crazy grandfather. She still hadn't forgive her brother's ex and it had definitely helped when the Argents left for France at the beginning of the summer.

'Too soon? Yeah.' Stiles guessed seeing scott's blank face.

'I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?' Stiles spoke up as the tattooist took a seat beside scoot. Jess couldn't help but agree with him, getting a tattoo was a pretty big commitment.

'I'm not changing my mind.' Scott told him.

'Okay, but why two bands?'

'I just like it.'

'And that's such a good reason' Jess said sarcastically, making her twin glare at her.

'Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?' Stiles shrugged

'Getting a tattoo means something.' Scott pointed out.

'I don't think that's... 'he's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years.' The tattooist speaks up drawing the three teen attention to him 'The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage.'

'Yeah, you see? He gets it.' Scott nods and the other two roll their eyes.

'He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally.' Stiles pointed out

'Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?' He questioned raising the needle.

'Nope.'

'I tend to get a little squeamish though, so...' Stiles said going to look at it.

'Stiles don't ...' Jess warned but stiles still collapsed to the floor.

After Scott got his tattoo wrapped up the teens piled into Stiles's jeep, stiles holding an ice pack to his head. 'You okay?' Stiles questioned Scott and Jess brought her attention away from her phone to look at her brother who, was staring down at his covered tattoo cringing almost in pain.

'Kinda burns.' Scott tells them

'Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle.' Stiles points out, putting down the ice pack.

'Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this.' Scott pointed out wincing and Jess frowned when he jumped, cringing in pain.

'Oh, God.' Stiles said

'No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off.' He yelled, quickly taking off the bandage

'No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop.' Stiles begged but Scott didn't listen and unwrapped it. Jess leaned forward frowning as the teens watched the marks slowly began to fade.

'Oh, no, what? No, no, come on.' Scott whined until it completely healed 'It healed.' He groaned aloud.

'Ah, thank God. I hated it.' Stiles said and Scott glared at him while Jess chuckled leaning back into her seat 'Sorry'.

'Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls.' Scott explained when stiles asked if Allison was coming back. Jess rested back against her seat, staying out of the conversation cause yeah her and Allison were still on ends. She had apologised to her but it was hard to forgive her right now. Jess had told Allison that she would have to make it up to her cause she wasn't going to forgive her as easily as Scott had.

'So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?' Stiles questioned as they come to a stop in front of a red light.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all.'

'I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent.' Jess and Scott both frown at stiles before he points and they look out the window to see both Allison and Lydia in the car next to them.

'Guess somebodies back from France' Jess commented as her brother stared out the window with a dopey look on his face, it only stopped when Allison caught his eye.

'Oh, my God. Oh...' Scott began freaking out. Lydia looked over confused and saw the trio in the car next to them. 'Can we just drive please, Stiles?' Scott begged

'Scott, it's a red light.' Stiles pointed out.

'And his dad's the sheriff' Jess pointed out and Scott glared at both of them for being unhelpful.

'I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something.' Stiles said

'No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no.' Scott protested while Jess smiled as stiles reached over and unwound the window.

'Hey!' Stiles yelled just as Lydia accelerated, racing through the red light 'You know, they probably didn't see us.'

'Yeah I don't think so' Jess smiled as the light turned green and stiles moved the car forward.

'What are you doing?' Scott gasped out in horror

'I'm driving.' Stiles said like it was obvious giving Scott a weird look.

'We're right behind them.' Scott argued

'Okay, well, do you see any turns?' Stiles asked

'I don't want it to look like we're following them.' Scott explained

'Well, what do you want me to do?' Stiles asked

'I don't know, anything!, Scott yelled and stiles glanced at him before slamming down on the breaks so hard Jess was yanked forward in her seat until her seatbelt pulled her back and she hit her head on the bar behind her.

'Ow!' She cried out in pain and both boys looked at her in concern.

'Oh my god, Jess are you okay?' Stiles asked, quickly becoming a concerned boyfriend checking her head for any bumps.

'I'm fine stiles, it'll heal' she said, wincing only when he touched the bump on her head. Stiles kissed her head before looking back at the front when he was sure she was fine. Jess swore he sometimes forgot about the whole healing thing.

Looking forward Jess frowned in confusion when Lydia and Allison stopped too. 'Why did they stop?' She asked and both boys shrugged.

Suddenly they heard really loud screaming coming from the girls car and the trio quickly bolted from the jeep and hurried over just as they came out, 'Are you okay?' Scoot called immediately checking on Allison while stiles and Jess went to Lydia.

'It came out of nowhere.' Lydia spoke terrified

'Are you hurt?' Stiles questioned but she shook her head.

'It ran right into us.' Lydia told them and Jess crept forward seeing a deer had smashed through the front window.

'Are you okay?' Scott asked Allison and she nodded

'I'm okay.'

'Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out.' Lydia said almost shouting 'How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy.' Lydia whimpered as the werewolf twins walked up to the deer.

'No, it was scared.' Scott said as Jess put her hand on the dead deer.

'Actually it was terrified.' She corrects feeling the pure and utter fear still radiating off the deer. Turning around they both saw that the full moon was up.

Jess woke up the next morning to Scott blaring loud music from his room and oh boy did she want to kill him at that moment. She remember then it was the first day of being a junior in high school.

Jess climbed out of bed and opened her door 'Scott turn it down!' She shouted and nodded to herself when he turned the music down. She went back into her room and grabbed one of stiles's red plaid shirts, that she may or may not of stolen and slipped it on. She also grabbed some ripped, black skinny jeans and some combat boots. She brushed her hair, which had changed to having light brown highlights mixed in with the dark brown before grabbing her school bag.

Both her and Scott had gotten dirt bikes over the summer sick and tired of riding their bikes everywhere. Their mom was like completely against them but when they assured her nothing bad would happen ... After all they were werewolves and could heal she finally relented.

Jess wanted a car originally but she decided the dirt bike was way cooler besides they got it cheaper when they bought them together. The bikes were both 2012 Kawasaki KX85 but while Scott's was green, Jessica's was blue. Scott's number sticker was a 32, Jess's was 24 because stiles got the sticker and it just happened to be the same number on his lacrosse jersey.

Scott came out in his jean jacket, white shirt and brown skinny jeans, tossing Jess her helmet. She pulled it on and the twins drove out of the driveway and towards beacon hills high.

Arriving in the parking lot they stopped their bikes together and removed their helmets, Jess shaking her hair out to get rid of the helmet hair when she spotted two black expensive motorbikes lined up right next to theirs.

Both Scott and Jess looked at each other and then down at their bikes before shrugged and climbed off walking inside,

They walked inside and Jess jumped when an arm was slung around her shoulder. It was only when she recognised Stiles's scent did she relax, 'hey' stiles greets. They both ignore Scott's groan in disgust as thy share a kiss hello.

'I wanna ask Derek for help with my tattoo' Scott says once they begun walking and they both look at him.

'You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?' Stiles questions like Scott was nuts.

'He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?' Scott pointed out

'Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?' Stiles points to the missing posters of erica and Boyd. Jess winced slightly as she remembered the day Derek and Isaac had asked her to look for erica and boyd using her gift. She hadn't been able to see anything as the room they were in was just to dark, she couldn't even hear them rendering her ability useless. She hated the almost defeated look in Derek's and isaac's eyes when she told them.

'Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted.' The trio frowned before looking around the corner into the principals office while the old principal, the one whom Gerard had replaced looked at one of the teachers 'And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?' He asks holding up Gerard's sword.

They all look at each other 'Go, go, go.' Stiles says pushing scoot forward and taking Jess's hand brining her along as well.

They all entered their English class and Jess took a seat in front of stiles who had Scott on his right. She notices Lydia taking the seat beside stiles and looking up she's sees Allison without a seat as another student takes the one in front of Lydia and the only seat available was one in front of Scott. That's going to be sufficiently awkward.

'Is someone...?' Allison gestures to the seat in front of Scott once she's walked over.

'No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant.' Allison smiles before taking a seat and both stiles and Jess smirk at Scott who looks at them helplessly. Stiles shoots him a thumb up and Scott rolls his eyes while Jess laughs.

Suddenly there's several buzzing sounds and phone going off all around the room. Jess frowns as she pulls out her phone seeing a text message from an unknown number

'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.' A feminine voice spoke up and Jess glanced up seeing a pretty women with dark hair standing in front of the teacher's desk 'This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.' She smiled and everyone reluctantly turned their phones off.

They were all stuck in their work when ms Blake spoke up 'Mr. McCall?' Jess frowned as Scott got up, wondering what was up. She listened into the conversation in the hall 'Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school' Jess frowns glancing at the door worriedly, what was happening?

'but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits.' Ms Blake said to Scott.

'I won't. It's gonna be different this year.' Scott assured her.

'Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott.' Ms Blake told him

'I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral.' Ephemeral? He's really taking this word of the day thing seriously, Jess thought.

'Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?' Stiles questioned and Jess turned around to see a bandage around Lydia's ankle

'No. Prada bit me.' She told him

'Your dog?' Stiles questions

'No, my designer handbag.' Stiles gives her a look and she nods 'Yes, my dog.'

'Has it ever bitten you before?' Jess questions

'Mm-mm.' She says shaking her head.

'Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?' Stiles explains his theory

'Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?' Lydia questioned looking at him in disbelief.

'Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad.' Stiles said

'It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice...' A bird suddenly rams right into the window beside Lydia Jess snaps her head to look at the blood stain on the screen.

Ms Blake goes over to the window as Jess's eyes widen when she sees like a huge, huge flock of ravens flying straight for them. More birds crash into the Windows before they begin to break the glass.

Everyone begins screaming and shouting as the birds fly in And begin attacking everyone 'Get down, everyone!' Ms Blake urges and everyone scrambles off their seats, stiles, Lydia and Jess hid underneath the desks beside them, Allison not far away from them with their heads down though Jess was already bleeding from ahead wound though she knew it would last for long.

'Get down, down. Get down! Get down!' Ms Blake screamed

Soon enough all the ravens were dead and feathers and dead birds scattered the classroom along with the bleeding students and teach who slowly get up.

'What the hell?' Jess muttered looking around at her the others who looked as equally shocked as her.

The sheriff and some deputies arrived along with a couple of parents, allison's father being one of them. Jess sat next to stiles who was texting Scott about what had happened

'Ms. Blake? You okay?' Stiles suddenly questioned and Jess looked up from where her head was on his shoulder to see their teacher shaking like crazy but nodding. He stood and stiles being stiles reached back and grabbed the death that was in her hair 'Uh, sorry, just... that.' Stiles said when she flinched showing her the feather before moving back to sit by Jess.

'Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home.' Jess head Chris tell Allison.

'I'm okay. But, dad, the deer and now this?' Allison whispered to him

'I know, I know.' He nods

'It can't be a coincidence.' Allison whispers.

'Mr. Argent' Jess looks up with stiles when Stiles's father goes up to Chris 'you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?'

'Me?'

'Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's... you must have seen something like this before, right?' the sheriff questioned him.

'I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would.' Chris shrugs confused.

'I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter.' Stiles looks down at that while Jess keeps an eye on the argent.

'Ah, right. Well, not anymore.' He tells him looking at Allison before catching Jess's eye. You could say Jess trusted Chris a bit more then she did Allison right now after all he didn't go psycho with Gerard and try to kill them all he actually helped them in the end. The wolf and the ex-hunter merely share a nod before Jess turns back to stiles and him Allison.

Stiles finally got a hold of Scott 'We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class...' 'hey, can you tell me about it later?' Scott asks through the receiver,

'Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.' Stiles tell him.

'OK then meet me at Derek's'

'Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at...' 'just meet us here, okay?' Scott cuts him off before hanging up.

'Whys he Derek's you don't think something's wrong do you?' Jess wondered.

'Jess, sweetie. It's us there's always something wrong' stiles tells her and she sighs in agreement before the two head out to the parking lot. Stiles getting in his jeep and Jess on her bike.

'Yeah, I see it.' Derek said his eyes turning back to their hazel green instead of hazel red as he looked at Scott's biceps were the tattoos were previous. Scott had called in a favour or something and had Derek putting a permanent tattoo on his arm 'It's two bands, right? What does it mean?'

'I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers.' He said tracing the bands in some dust at that moment.

'Why is this so important to you?' Derek questioned

'Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?' Scott asks

'To mark something.' Stiles grins

'Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound." ' they all turned to look at him curiously 'I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward.'

'For what?' Derek wonders

'For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh...'

'like an open wound.' Stiles and Jess supply and he nods

'Yeah.'

'The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt.'

'Ah, that's great.' Stiles says sarcastically

'Do it.' Scott nods and Derek flicks in the blow torch

'Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside.' Stiles said going to leave but Derek grasps his chest as he passes

'Nope. You can help hold him down.'

'What can't Jess do it?' He asks.

'Trust me he'll need both of you to hold him down' Derek told him and stiles shrugged before standing besides Jess both of them grabbing hold of Scott.

'Oh, my God.' Stiles whines as Scott gives Derek his arm. Derek outs the flame right on the skin and Scott immediately starts shouting in pain, his eyes flashing gold.

'Hold him.' Derek says to the couple who tighten their hold on the screaming wolf.

They watch as Scott gaps awake about an hour later, sweat still covering his body but he looks down seeing the two bands around his bicep. 'It worked.' He grinned happily at them

'Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now.' Stiles comments as the trio go to leave.

'Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral.' Scott says and stiles nods

'Studying for the psats?'

'Yep.'

'Nice.'

'Come on boys lets go home' Jess says moving her hand into stiles as Scott opens the door. However as the door creaks open the trio all frown when they see the fresh red paint covering it.

'You painted the door.' Scott observes talking to Derek whom was checking on Isaac 'Why'd you paint the door?' Scott asks looking back at him.

Derek wore a weird expression on his face, it was almost nervous but not quite 'go home, Scott.'

'And why only one side?' Jess wonders looking back at the alpha. Scott flicks out his claws and traces on down revealing a black line behind it.

'Scott.' Derek wants coming towards them as Scott begins to scratch the paint completely away revealing a symbol on the door. They all turned to look at Derek

'The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?' He questions

Derek sighs 'A pack of 'em.' He goes quiet 'An Alpha pack.'

'All of them? How does that even work?' Stiles questioned while the two werewolves frowned.

'I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months.' He explains.

'Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?' Scott questions

'With all the help I can get.' He says looking at the trio who glance at each other, knowing he means them.

'Where is she?, Isaac suddenly spoke up, awake and the four quickly turn and look at him 'Where's the girl?'

'What girl?'


	2. Chaos Rising

The trio were walking down a street that was blaring music. Stiles had dragged the twins out to a party for some girl he knew in his childhood. However going to a party right now should be the last thing they're doing considering that they've got an alpha pack on the loose, a pack that from Isaacs description was not afraid to maim and kill anyone who got in their way.

'What?' Stiles voice snapped Jessica out of her though and she looked to see her boyfriend questioning her brother.

'What, what do you mean, "what"?' Scott asked

'I mean "what," and you know what.' Stiles said

' "What" what?' Scott asked, confused.

'That look you were giving.' Stiles interrogated

'I didn't give a look.' Scott argued

'Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott.' Stiles tell him and Jess rolls her eyes at their argument.

'What look?'

'The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party.' Stiles explains.

'Well we do have more pressing issues here' Jess pointed out and stiles sent his girlfriend a look which shut her up immediately.

'It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party.' Scott tells him

'What? Would you...' He groans 'God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us' Jess sent him a look 'I mean you to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison. Tonight, your moving on.' He tells Scott, who checks his phone to see a missed call from Allison.

'You're right.' Scott nods putting away his phone.

'That's right I'm right.' Stiles nods

'Moving on.' Scott stops

'Onward and upward.' Stiles points to the sky

'Let's do this.'

'That's what I'm talking about. Now look at me.' They boys hi five before heading to the door. Jess rolls her eyes but is tugged along by stiles.

'Okay. How's my breath smell?' Scott questions as they walk to the door.

'I'm not smelling your breath.' Stiles argues

'Do you have any gum?' He questions

'No. No gum. You're fine.' Stiles tell hims

'Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?' Scott says as stiles opened the door. Jess immediately winced when she heard a loud "woo" from inside.

'Nope, I'm going home' she argues and goes to leave only to have stiles wrap his arm around her shoulders and turn her back around.

'Nope, your staying' he argues and she groans. Jessica did not do birthday parties especially a stranger's birthday party. Like honestly the only birthday parties she ever goes to were hers, stiles and Scott's and that was before they hit high school. She only went to Lydia,s last year to keep an eye on everything.

Overall Jessica was not a party girl she would rather stay home or go to stiles and just cuddle up under a blanket fort watching Star Wars and stuffing their faces with junk food then drinking and dancing and all that other stuff that happens at parties.

'Stiles!' A perky blonde suddenly shouts and makes her way towards the trio, however her eyes were set on stiles a look in her eyes that made Jess growl 'Hi.'

'Hey. There's the birthday gir...' He was cut off as the girl pressed her lips to his. Jess growled, making Scott send her a warning look but she paid it no mind as she yanked the blonde off her boyfriend.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' Jess questioned, glaring at the blonde,

'Um it's more like who the hell do you think you are?' The blonde remarked looking Jess up and down like she was gutter trash and oh boy if stiles hadn't grabbed Jess's hands she would of wolfed out at the blonde, birthday girl or no birthday girl.

'This is my girlfriend, Jessica' stiles introduces her 'and my best friend Scott' he says looking over at scott 'guys this is heather' he says and Jess continues to glare at her and heather does the exact same thing.

'I didn't know you had a girlfriend stiles' heather says, bringing her attention back onto him. See now Jess was very very good at controlling her wolf side but this girl was really starting to piss her off. She guessed it was the whole mate thing that Peter had told her about because it was more her wolf that wanted to claw her face off. Jess herself was pretty happy to do that to if the blonde continued to stare at her boyfriend like a piece of meat.

'Yeah we've been together for about 4 months now'

'Oh so it's still a new thing?' She said and Jess did not like what her voice implied at all. Just cause it wasn't a year long relationship didn't mean the feelings weren't there.

'We were best friends for 12 years beforehand' Jess inputted but heather paid her no attention

'Anyway I'm so glad you made it stiles, could you come down to the basement and help me pick out some wine for everyone to drink?' She asks 'I would love to catch up in a more quiet environment after all i haven't seen you in forever' she tells him, smiling sweetly.

'Yeah sure, will you guys be okay?' He asks looking more at Jess then Scott.

'We'll be fine' Scott says taking Jess's wrists and pulling her away from heather before she pounced on the girl.

'Fabulous' heather grinned and Jess glared at her before turning stiles's head and kissing him on the lips, passionately. She faintly heard Scott groan in playful disgust but she paid him no mind as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and stiles looked at her in surprise. They did have some you could say passionate make out sessions over the summer break but that was probably one of the most passionate kisses she had initiated so far.

'Stiles' heather whined, like a spoilt brat from behind them

'right coming' he told her before looking back at Jess with an almost reassuring gaze that she was the only one for him 'love you' he whispered to her and she smiled.

'Love you too' she whispered back and he kissed her again before following after the whining heather. Jess glared at the back of the blonde's head.

'I'm going to take a leaf out of Derek's book cause if she touches stiles I'm going to rip her throat out with my teeth' she threatened quietly so only Scott heard her.

'Derek might not be the best role model' Scott said wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders, 'come on let's go get something to drink' he told her and Jess went with him reluctantly.

Scott had split off to head outside, he claimed it was for fresh air but Jess had seen him check his phone before he told her and she knew it had something to do with Allison. However she stayed inside and continued to lean against a pillar simply sipping bits of her drink before she jumped wildly when stiles suddenly appeared beside her.

'Hey' she looked at him and her narrows narrowed when she caught heather,s scent all over him. Stiles saw the action 'okay when he got to the basement she kid side me but I swear to you Jess I pushed her right off' he promised her and she didn't hear his heart skip a beat so she knew he was telling the truth.

'She understood after having telling her that you were my girlfriend and I wasn't going to cheat on you. She said fine and sent me to come back up and that she was going to get some wine' he told her and Jess nodded, believing this story, being a walking lie detector may of helped a bit there as well.

'Okay, you know I trust you its just my wolf was going all possessive and protective and...' 'Jealous?' stiles supplies with a smirk

'No. I was not jealous' she argues.

'You were a little jealous'

'Was not' she protested

'Yeah you were' stiles nodded with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

She was about to argue again when Scott suddenly appeared 'hey we've got something' he tells them and the couple turns and looks at him confused.

The next day Jess found herself leaning against stiles, who was sitting on one of the classroom desk, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as Allison and Lydia showed Derek the mark on their arms. Apparently some girl had come up to them yesterday and marked their skin with the symbol as she questioned where Scott was.

'I don't see anything.' Derek shook his head when they showed them their marked arms. Jess had to agree so it was a weirdly shaped bruise that didn't really help them in their current situation.

'Look again.' Scott told him

'How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?' Derek asked

'It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same.' Scott argued

'It's nothing.' Derek shook his head.

'Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia.' Lydia said and Jess only stared at her, it too early in the day to use big words in her opinion.

'They're trying to help.' Scott muttered to Derek

'These two.' Derek scoffed before pointing at Lydia 'This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you.' He looked at Allison 'And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack.' Derek glared and Allison glared right back.

'Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction.' Stiles said and Jess smiled slightly resting her head on Stiles's shoulder.

'My mother died.' Allison whispered, glaring at Derek hatefully. Jess frowned at the mention of Allison's mother. The woman had always creeped her out and it proved her creepiness when she tried to kill Scott just because he was sleeping with her daughter.

'Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me.' Derek told her

'That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you.' Allison glared.

'You wanna help? Find something real.' Derek told her before walking away

'Derek...' Scott called quietly walking up to the alpha who turned and looked at him 'Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now.'

'Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night.' Derek told him before leaving. Jess couldn't help but agree with Derek on that one. As much as she was against Allison right now, she did deserve to know the whole story behind her mother's death.

'Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?' Stiles questioned as the trio made their way towards their business class.

'I'm not sure it's them they want.' Scott muttered

'Okay, what, like Derek? Like they're recruiting?' Stiles guessed but the wolves were no longer listening staring at the back of two leather jacket classed teenagers. There was something off about them, almost something powerful but dangerous. 'Hey, Scott, Jess.' Stiles called to the twin and they turned to look at him 'You guys coming?' He questioned and they both nodded.

Coach slammed his text book in the desk, stopping the chatter almost immediately 'The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?' He asked and Scott raised his hand ,'Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?'

'Uh, no, coach, I know the answer.' Scott told him and the coach immediately began laughing before he saw the look on Scott's face.

'Oh, you're serious.'

'Yes. Risk and reward.' Scott told him

'Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?' He asks standing in front of Scott 'Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter.' He asks

'Yep.' Stiles nods and hands him a quarter from his pocket

'Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward.' He says placing a coffe mug on the floor 'Okay, watch coach.' He said before kneeling down and blowing on the quarter. He bounced the quarter off the ground once and it landed in the mug, the class clapped 'That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward' he says tossing Danny the quarter.

'What's the reward?' Danny questioned

'You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.'

'Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it.' Danny points out and Jess chuckled under her breath.

'Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really.l he said before putting the coin on Scott's desk 'McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And... and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play.' Coach offered.

'But isn't this just chance?' Scott asked

'No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the what's it gonna be, McCall?More work, no work, or choose not to play?' He asked and Scott stared down at the quarter before putting it back down on his book.

'No play. Okay. Female McCall' he said turning to Jess who roll eyes at the nickname 'risk? Reward? Or no play?' He questioned.

Jess stared down at the quarter. The odds were pretty much against her and quite frankly she already had enough work to do without piling more on in a gamble.

'Sorry coach, I'm not the gambling type' she shook her head

'Okay' he nods before standing up and looking around the class 'Who's next? Who wants the quarter?' Stiles bangs his hands on the desk and stands up 'There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up.' Coach clasps 'All right, Stilinski.'

The minute coach kneels down to watch stiles attempt the coin toss the door opens and the sheriff enters with another deputy. Jess frowns and looks at Scott who shrugs just as confused as her.

'Stiles.' The sheriff called

'Yeah, coach, I got it.'

'Stiles.' He repeated gain and stiles looked up at his grim faced father before being excused from class and taken out into the hall to talk.

'I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?' Stiles questioned when the sheriff asked him about Heather. Jess and Scott were both listening in from inside the class.

'No. We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her.' The sheriff tells him.

'Me?'

'We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?'

'Yes' stiles nods and Jess and Scott were brought out from listening in at the sound of a quarter hitting the mug.

'Reward!' Coach shouts at Danny who had taken the risk after all 'Okay, who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance.'

'So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?' Scott asked as the trio made their way down the corridor, discussing heather,s disappearance. Jess was a bit out out, sure she didn't like the girl for trying to get with her boyfriend but that didn't mean she wanted her to go missing or even worse be turned by the murderous alpha pack.

'Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers.' Stiles explains.

'But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?' Jess questions, confused with Stiles's suspicions.

'I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her.' Stiles told them

'Then we need Isaac to remember.' Scott said

'How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?' Stiles questions and Scott stops.

'Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em.'

Jess, Derek, stiles and Scott each poured a bag of ice in a metal bath used for washing the animals while Isaac and deaton watched 'Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state.' Deaton explains to Isaac.

'Like being hypnotized.' Isaac guesses as him and the vet move forward into the room.

'Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind.' Deaton explains as Issac kneels down by the ice bath.

'How slow does his heart rate need to be?' Scott asks, still wary of the whole situation.

'Very slow.' Deaton says

'Okay, well, how slow is very slow?' Derek questions

'Nearly dead.' Deaton shurgs and they all look up at him in alarm. Isaac puts his hand into the ice only to take it back out immediately with a small hiss at how cold it was.

'It's safe, though, right?' He asks looking up at deaton.

'Do you want me to answer honestly?' Deaton asks looking down at him.

'No. No, not really. ' Isaac shakes his head. The sound of snapping turns all their heads and they turn to see stiles fiddling around with one of the gloves.

'What?' Stiles questions seeing them all look at him. Derek raises his eyebrows and stiles sighs, taking off the glove.

'Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this.' Derek says to Isaac who was still staring down at the ice bath warily. Scott nods along looking at Isaac worried.

Jess tried once again to locate Boyd and Erica with her ability but the connection was too faint and the room was dark so only she really saw was two figures. Which didn't help them out at all. When her eyes dimmed back to their brown she shook her head at the others and they looked at Isaac.

Isaac sighed and took off his shirt before stepping onto the ice bath. Scott took of his jacket and stood on one side of the bath Derek on the other. Both Jess and stiles were bit further back but still close enough that if help was needed they could get their quicker. Isaac breathed in a few heavy breaths as he tried to get used to how cold it was.

Derek and Scott grabbed a shoulder each and looked at each other before Isaac gave a slight nod and they pushed him down into the water, the ice overflowing over the sides.

When Issac comes back he's half transformed and gives off a loud roar before Derek and Scott pushes him back under when deaton tell them 'Get him back under.'

Both Jess and stiles move forward and help keep him under as Isaac continues to thrash around, 'Hold him.' Deaton says offering no help at all.

'We're trying!' Derek snapped at the vet. They pushed Isaac under again and after he tossed his around he finally gave up and they all let go of him. Isaac rose to the surface eyes closed breathing in a deep breath.

'Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out.' Deaton warns the four of them 'Isaac? Can you hear me?' He asks looking at the wolf.

'Yes. I can hear you.' Isaac says after a moment

'This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?' He speaks calmly as the four continue to watch cautious.

'Yes.'

'I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again.' Isaac begins to shake his and begins to thrash again.

'I, I don't wanna do that.' Isaac stutters out and weirdly enough the lights flicker 'I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that.' The four of them hold Isaac, Scott and dero more than the other two.

'Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory.' The lights continue to flicker, confusing them all.

'I don't wanna do that.'

'It's all right.'

'I don't wanna do that.' Isaac shakes his head.

'Relax. Relax. Good.' deaton says calmly and Isaac stops shaking and both Derek and Scott let him go 'Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?'

'It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble.' Isaac answers, his lips turning blue.

'That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?' Deaton questions.

'It's dusty, so empty.'

'Like an abandoned building?' Deaton guesses says but he starts to shake and the lights flicker more and thunder roars from outside.

'Isaac? Isaac?' Deaton questions

'Someone's here.l Isaac mutters gripping hold of Scott's wrist 'Someone's here.'

'Isaac, relax.'

'No, no, no, they see me, they see me!' Isaac yells and he begins to thrash around again so Scott and Derek hold him as Isaac cries out. Jess frowns, not liking the situation at all.

'Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax.' Deaton tells him still remaining calm and Isaac stops moving 'Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything.'

Isaac eyes flutter open but he's still lost in the state as he begins talking 'I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises.'

'Is he talking to Erica?' Deaton wonders

'I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them. '

'Can you hear anything else?'

'They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other.' Isaac mutters and Derek groans silently.

'If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart' Derek says

'Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?' Deaton questions

'No.'

'Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?' Isaac gasps and shot up and at the unexpected move Jess jumps back slightly bumping into stiles.

'They're here. They... They...' He gasps out

'It's all right.'

'No.' Isaac gasps out in a broken cry

'Just tell us...' 'They see me. They found me. They're here!' Isaac yells

'This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?' Derek questions his beta

'I can't see them. It's too dark!' Isaac shouts

'Just tell me where you are.' Derek says

'You are confusing him.' Deaton speaks

'I can't see!'

'Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are.'

'His heart rate... he could go into shock.' deaton warns

'Derek, let him go!' Both Scott and Jess scream but he ignores them

'Isaac, where are you?! What did you see?!' Derek yells at him

'A vault! It's a bank vault!' Isaac creams before he begins to say thing about his capture that has all of them stepping back in surprise just before Isaac clumped up snapping out of his trance 'I saw it! I saw the name.' He says and gets out with help from Scott and Derek. Deaton gives him a towel and he wraps it around himself 'It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault.' He explains but then he sees the look on all their faces 'What?'

'You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?' Stiles questioned

'No.'

'You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it.' Stiles explains.

'What body?' Isaac questions.

'Erica' Jess whispers softly before looking up at him 'you said it was Erica'

'She's not dead.' Derek argues pacing around the room after Isaac was dressed in some warm clothes again.

'Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation.' Stiles points out

'Then who was in the vault with Boyd?' Derek asks

'Someone else, obviously.' Stiles shrugged

'And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?' He said looking at Isaac.

'No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.' Isaac explains.

'What if that's how Erica died They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome.' Stiles suggests.

'Then we get them out tonight.' Derek concludes

'Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in.' Deaton warns

'If Isaac got in, then so can we.' Derek points out

'But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?' Deaton says

'We need a plan.' Scott speaks up

'How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?' Derek looks at them

'I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." ' Jess reads off her phone, having looked up the bank while they were all arguing 'Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out.' She shrugs

'How long?'

'It's the Internet, Derek.' Stiles speaks up 'Okay? Minutes.'

And that's how the trio found themselves asleep scattered across stiles room the next morning. Stiles half way off the bed and Scott and Jess were in chairs. They were surrounded in papers, papers that were still printing by the way. That was how the sheriff found them all anyway

'Guys. ' he says entering only to stop seeing them all like that 'Hey, time to wake up. Guys. Hey!' He shouts and they all jump up Scott nearly falling off his chair and stiles with a piece of paper to his face. Jess winced at the loud sound and blinked up at the sheriff tiredly 'I got to get to work. You three get to school.' He told them and went to leave.

'Dad!' Stiles calls out, stopping him 'Heather?'

'No, nothing yet.' The sheriff sighs before walking away.

'Ten hours and nothing.' Stiles says annoyed as he begins to pick up papers.

'We're gonna find something.' Scott assured

'Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead.' Stiles said.

'Well, we still have time.'

'Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?' Stiles questioned

'Uh, not if it doesn't work.'

'No, it works.' Stiles sighs and Scott smiles. Jess slumps off her seat only to move and slump onto stiles bed. She goes to fall asleep again only to see a paper by her head.

'Stiles' she says snatching the paper up and showing it to him. The picture on the paper had stiles dad arresting the bank robbers.

'Oh, dad! Dad? Dad!' Stiles shouts running out of the room after his father.

The trio climb out of stiles's jeep at the high school as Scott reads a text off his phone 'All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark.' He tells the other two.

'Kay. What do we do till then?' Stiles wonders

'What, right now? We've got English.' Scott says and Jess groans.

'Oh how fun'

At Derek's new loft, stiles puts down one of the blueprints of the bank on the table, crossing something off with a red marker 'Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here., he says circling the area 'Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom.' Stiles concludes his explanation by banging his fist on the table

'Can we fit in there?' Both Scott and Jess ask in unison.

'Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit...'

'look, forget the drill.' Derek speaks up and the teens turn to look at him

'Sorry?' Stiles ask looking at him confused.

'If I go in first, how much space do I have?' He questions stiles who glances at the twins, who shrug.

'What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?'

'Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall.' Derek nods, crossing his arms as he faces the teen.

'Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on.' Stiles says and Derek raises his fist sending and annoyed look over to his uncle, who sat creepily on the sitar way by the way.

'Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that.' Stiles out his hand in front of Derek's fist 'Okay, see this?That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co...' Derek punches stiles fist and sends the teenager reeling backwards and walking off with a cry of pain.

'Derek' Jess scolds and he only shrugs, making her rolls her eyes in annoyance,

'He could do it.' Stiles calls, holding his fist in his hand

'I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?' Derek questions glancing at his uncle who scoffed quietly.

'Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself.' Peter shrugged and they all glared at him.

'So I'm supposed to just let them die?'

'One of them is already dead.' Peter pointed out

'We don't know that.' Derek argued

'Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed.' They all glared at him for his words.

'Could someone kill him again, please?' Stiles spoke up and Peter glared at him before looking back at his nephew.

'Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk.' He told him, shaking his head.

'What about you two?'

'Yeah, if you want me to come...' 'Not you.' Derek interrupted stiles

'Got it.' He nods seeing that Derek was talking about the McCall siblings. Jess and Scott glanced at each other both thinking the same thing. Erica may be dead but Boyd was still alive and sure they may not be friends but still try and save him.

'I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something.' Scott said looking back at Peter who rolled his eyes in annoyance before Scott looked down 'We have to try.'

'But?'

'Who's the other girl?' Scott wondered 'The one locked in there with Boyd?'

Scott, Derek and Jess made their way to the back alley behind the back of the bank, preparing to climb up and slip into the air vent. However Scott had a troubled look on his face that had Derek and Jess looking at him.

'What?' Derek snapped in annoyance

'There's just something I can't get out of my head.' Scott told them

'The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?'

'Risk and reward.' He says and Jess frowns in confusion. Why was he bringing up coach's lesson now?

'Which means what?'

'We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough.' Scott explained.

'We know time's running out.' Derek told him.

'Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?' Scot asked and Jess frowned, his questions were logical why were they waiting?

'We don't have the time to figure out every little detail.' Derek snapped and Jess knew why he was so anxious to save Boyd and erica. They were still his pack even though they had run away and he was the reason they were in this mess in the first place because he was the one who turned them.

'Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most important one?'

'Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs.' Derek said before he ran at the wall near them grasping hold of the barred window before jumping onto the ladder and swinging upwards 'And I won't blame you if you don't follow me.' He tells the two before he begins climbing up.

'I don't like this' Scott told Jess but she shrugged.

'Neither do I' she told him before running up the wall just like Derek, grasping hold of the bars and flipping onto the ladder before she pulled herself up, Scott following after a moment.

Derek punched through the wall a couple of times before the stone finally gave away and the alpha rolled inside, the twins climbing in a second later.

'Boyd?' Derek called and they looked to see Boyd standing there in the darkness however he did not seem happy to see them like at all by the growling he was doing 'Boyd? It's me. It's Derek.'

Jess felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she quickly grabbed it 'stiles, not a good time' she told him and went to hang up until he shouted at her.

'Jess! Jess! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight.'

She frowns in confusion glancing at Scott and he shrugged 'What does that mean?' She questions

'We're here to get you out, okay?' Derek tells Boyd calmly but the beta merely growls.

'Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months.' Stiles explained

'Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum.' Peter spoke up 'They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.'

'Jess, they're gonna be stronger...' 'More savage, more bloodthirsty, Jess, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you, Scott and Derek just stepped into the colosseum.' Peter explains and Jess's eyes wined glancing over at Scott in alarm. The twins glanced to see the moonlight starting to move into the room from the hole they made.

'Derek, we have a problem' Jess told the alpha.

'A really big problem, Scott added and he looked over at them confused before there was grow as the female werewolf stepped out from behind Boyd.

'Cora?' Derek choked out when he saw her face and the twins looked at him in confusion. He knew her?

'Who?'

'Cora?' He chokes out again and if Jess didn't no any better it sounded like Derek was gonna cry.

'Derek, get out.' Cora spoke 'Get out now!' She warned him

'Jess? Hey, Jess! Jess!' Stiles yelled but Jess attention was now on the floor following the line of mountain ash around the vault. The door opened to the vault and Jess,s eyes widened when ms Morrell stood there.

'No. No! Wait!' Scott yelled but it was too late as Morrell completed the circle. Boyd and Cora eyes flashed gold and they began growling louder before they pounced at the three werewolves.

Jess had her phone knocked out of her hand as Cora jumped at her. She flipped to the side dodging the psycho she wolf. Cora growled at her and Jess growled right back her eyes shining before the two attacked each other.

It was hard to fight when you didn't want to hurt the other person too much but they wanted to rip you to shreds. Jess went flying backwards as Cora landed a good kick in and slammed against the bank lockers just as Scott did the same form being tossed by Boyd.

Derek ripped Boyd away from Scott but was brought into a fight by Cora. Scott jumped up and slammed Cora to the floor from behind, the sane werewolves leaned against the lockers and the twins snapped their attention to Derek.

'You know her?' Scott gapes at the alpha.

'She's my sister, my younger sister.' Derek explains frantically.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Jess asked

'Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!' Derek snapped

'Look out!' Allison suddenly shouted appearing at the vault entrance.

Boyd went after them and smashed Scott to the floor while Derek was brought into a fight with his sister. jess jumped on Boyd,s back and he moved away from Scott trying to throw her off.

Which he did sending her into a stone pillar, hearing a loud crack. Boyd wen track after Scott digging his claws into his stomach and reasoning him up. Jess wanted to get up and help but when she tried she screamed out recognising what the crack was again her left leg was broken.

'No! Don't break the seal!' Derek screamed at Allison who had kneeled down by the mountain ash.

'Boyd!' Allison yelled before breaking the circle and the two moon crazed werewolves raced out of the vault. Derek went straight for Allison

'Don't touch her!' Scott warned

'What were you thinking?' Derek yelled, grabbing hold of Allison who shrugged him off

'That I had to do something.'

'She saved our lives.' Scott gasped out holding his stomach, his chin stained with blood. Derek and Jess weren't much better, Derek beekeeping from the head and his arm was scratched up while Jess had a broken leg that was in the process of healing and she too was bleeding from her head.

'Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?!' Derek shouted.

'You want to blame me?!' Allison yelled 'Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers.'

'No. No, that's just the rest of your family.'

'I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault.'

'Hah!' Jess scoffed, coming to stand by her brother limping 'Gerard didn't put that bow in your hand! Gerard didn't make you fire multiple arrows into all of us! Gerard wasn't the one who stabbed Isaac with ring daggers! Your the one who snapped Allison and your the one who went with his plan to capture and kill us by the way! Even though you swore you were on our side!' Jess yelled at her

'Jess!' Scott scolded his sister and she glared at him but remained quiet.

'Your forgetting her mother' Derek points out

'What do you mean?' Allison asks and the alpha looks at Scott, whom was looking down.

'Tell her, Scott.' Derek said and Scott looked at his sister for help.

'She deserves to know the whole story, Jess shrugged, not helping her brother out of this situation.

'What do they mean, Scott?' Allison questioned looking at Scott

'What do they mean?'


	3. Fireflies

Boyd and Cora were running rampant around beacon hills, as moon crazed werewolves. Their bloodlust was higher then it should be for any sane werewolf. So it was up to the rest of them to stop them.

'You lost them?' Derek said and Jess looked up from where she was looking at tracks on the ground to glance at the alpha.

'Yeah, I kind of had to.' Scott responded over the reciever.

'Derek' Jess warned when she saw the alpha's temper rise and he rolled his eyes at her.

'Wasn't exactly the plan.' He said instead of yelling at him.

'I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together.' Scott explained

'Look, we're at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us here?' Derek asked Scott.

'Yeah. Just got to drop something off first.' He said before hanging up.

Derek began calling someone else and Jess stood up what are you doing?'

'Calling Isaac, we need all the help we can get at this point' Derek said looking for his betas number.

'Isaac's still recovering' she protested.

'Well he's all he got right now' Derek said before he began to call him.

Scott, Jess and Derek raced through the woods following the trail. Derek flipped over the side of a tree while Scott jumped over the branch and Jess rolled underneath it. 'Is it them?' Scott questions as Derek scans the bottoming in the mud.

'We're not the only ones that decided to stick together.' Derek told them.

'Brilliant' Jess sighed, sarcastically

'Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?' Scott wondered

'I don't know.' Derek muttered looking around the woods.

'Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart.' Scott said quietly 'Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?'

'Everyone and anyone.' Derek said before he began running again.

'Oh well that's just great' Jess sighs before following after the alpha, her brother beside her. As they ran Jess flashed back to their last moments in the bank.

She was walking with Derek while Scott told Allison what her mom had done. Derek went ahead when Jess stopped feeling her eyes shift slightly. She turned to the side and saw a door.

Walking towards it she opened it only to gasp in horror at what she saw inside 'Derek!' She yelled and the alpha came running back only to stop short when he looked inside.

Erica's body laid there in the corner.

Jess snapped out of it and blinked clearing her eyes from the tears that had welled there. Erica and her never got along that was a definite but that didn't mean she ever wanted to see her dead, especially like that.

The wolves all stopped when they heard the sounds of loud screaming to their left. Glancing at each other they all changed direction and sprinted towards the screams.

They ran up seeing Isaac get thrown into a tree by Cora near a campsite. Scott raced forward and jumped over Isaac kicking Cora back. Scott flipped back up while Isaac, Jess and Derek came out from all sides surrounding Cora. Derek roared at her and Cora looked at him before clothing into the tress.

Isaac, Derek and Scott chased after her while Jess stayed when she spotted a freaked out girl by the campsite. When she stepped closer the girl flinched and moved backwards so she held her hands up showing jess wasn't going to hurt her.

'Are you alright?' Jess asked

'What?' The girl asked, her voice shaky.

'Are you okay?' Jess asked, in a soft voice, She nodded slowly 'you need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can.' Jess warned her and when she got a shaky nod in return she bolted after the boys and Cora.

She caught them and Scott was on the phone. Jess raised an eyebrow at the other two and they shrugged

'Are you sure?' Scott questioned

'Yep.' She heard stiles answer 'Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised.'

'Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?'

'Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?' Stiles wondered

'Please just do it.' Scott said before hanging up.

'This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there.' Derek said.

'Derek, they killed someone.' Scott argued

'How are they moving so fast?' He wondered

'Derek.'

'But they can't be that fast on foot.' Derek pointed out.

'They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault.' Scott said sternly

'It's my fault.' Derek corrected.

'We need help.' Scott said

'We have Isaac now.' Derek said looking at his beta beside him.

'I mean real help.' Isaac snapped his head at Scott's words, looking offended 'They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid.' Scott went on to explain and Isaac shrugged getting his point.

'We'll catch 'em.' Derek shook his head, not liking what Scott was hinting at.

'What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?' Isaac wondered.

'Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em.' Derek said

'Killing them isn't the right thing to do.' Scott protested.

'What if it's the only thing to do?' Isaac spoke up 'If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?'

'Find someone who knows what they're doing.' Scott said

'Who?'

'Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves' Scott said and Jess groaned, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Jess found herself in the backseat of Derek's car, deer and Isaac in front while they watched Scott and Chris talk in front of them. 'Do you think this is gonna work?' Isaac asked

'Nope.'

'Me neither.' Isaac said and Jess rolled her eyes.

'Way to stay optimistic guys' she said and Issac turned around to face her.

'You think this is going to work?' He asked in disbelief.

'Well...no' Jess sighed and he nodded, probing his point before he turned back in his seat.

'So your, uh... your sister...' Isaac began but Derek turned and looked at him with a face reading "don't you dare" 'Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry.' Isaac said and Derek faced the front. I'll ask later. It's fine.' Derek looked at him again with the same look 'Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never.' Isaac nodded and Derek nodded with him almost saying "good choice". Jess chuckled in the backseat.

The three watched as Chris began to walk away before Scott spoke up. 'What is he doing?' Jess asked as she watched her brother jump into the ex-hunter's car.

'No idea' Derek said before he drove the car forward after them.

Chris dropped his bag to the floor in front of the four werewolves. Scott had managed to change the hunters mind after showing him the pool sight. 'You're tracking them by print?' He wondered

'Trying to.' Scott nodded

'Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these...'

'are Cora's.' Isaac spoke up when Chris gestured to the footprints to his left.

'Nope. They're yours.' He said and Jess bit her lip to keep herself from chuckling as Isaac looked down to see they were indeed his footprints 'You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you four are barely hitting the speed limit.' He explained looking at each wolf in turn.

'So what do we do?' Derek asks

'Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap.' He said tossing a net at Scott who just managed to catch it 'Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared.' He said tossing Isaac, Jess and Derek binoculars.

'Thanks, but I've got my own.' Derek said flashing his alpha eyes.

'Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive.' He told them before the five of them walked up the hill, the lights of the town shining below them 'When's the last time you saw your sister?' Chris questioned Derek

'Nine years. I thought she died in the fire.' Derek said

'Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?' Derek shook his head 'Scott, how confident are you in your skills?'

'Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell.' Scott said and Jess couldn't help but nod agreement, some smells were okay others ... Not so much.

'All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills.'

'They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?' Isaac asked.

'No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?' Chris shrugged.

'We can't kill them.' Scott argues

'What if we can't catch 'em?' Derek points it out

'Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?' Chris asked, with a thoughtful look on his face.

'You want to trap them inside?'

'If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside.' He nods

'The boiler room' Jess suggests 'It's just one big steel door.' She shurgs

'You're sure the school's empty?' Chris asks and Scott nods.

'It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?' He said, sounding confident.

'These are ultrasonic emitters., he says grabbing an emitter from a suitcase 'It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run.' All the werewolves wince as Chris presses the button and clasp their hands over their ears'

'Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear.'

'God, no kidding!' Isaac shouts 'Turn it off, turn it off' he says and Chris does and they all relax when they no longer hear the high pitched sound.

'These are gonna drive them to the school?' Derek asks as Chris hands him two emitters.

'And then it's up to you to get them into the basement.' He tells them handing Jess two emitters.

'Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?' Isaac asks and Scott glares at him.

'It's going to work.' He says taking the emitter. Derek looks at him doubtfully 'it'll work.'

'Let's hope so' Jess sighs, spinning the emitter in her hand before sprinting away as they split up.

Jess runs through the woods and hits a tree branch she flips over it, jamming an emitter into the wood as she passes. Landing on the forest floor she can already hear the sound as the emitter turns on and she runs forward to drop the other one further ahead before she bolts towards the school to meet up with the others.

Jess ran in flipping over one of the school fences and landing near Isaac 'hey' she greets casually.

'What took you so long?' He questioned and she glared.

'Oh I'm sorry if we're not all as fast as you are but in case you didn't notice I got the long route' she points out.

Isaac goes to say something else but is cut off when the two wolves hear a loud howl from not too far away and in a couple of second they both heard loud breathing from behind them.

'Oh, great.' Isaac sighs sarcastically as the two turn finding both Cora and Boyd standing behind them growling. Their eyes shine but before a fight starts headlights sine on them following a long car horn. The two wolves bolt leaving Isaac and Jess standing there following their movements.

They went for the doors but the minute they saw Derek inside they jumped up and began climbing.

'They're going over it' Jess whispered before she ran towards where the others were joining up.

'The red doors, someone has to get them open.' Chris said as they all gathered around in front of the school. Derek nods and goes toy he doors

'Someone has to drive them inside.' Scott points out

'I'll go.' Chris said bring out an electric baton

'No. I'm faster.' Isaac argues and bolts off.

Derek slammed Cora to the side inside the school and Boyd immediately stopped and growled at him. Chris appeared with his electric wand and both Jess and Scott appeared from the stairs.

'Come and get us.' Derek muttered before the three wolves bolted, Boyd and Cora running after them. The three ran down and opened the door to boiler room the other right behind them. Jess stayed by the door and Scott and Derek ran in and she hid when Boyd and Cora went in as well.

As soon as the crazed werewolves were gone, show waited for her brother and Derek. She heard loud growling and hurried footsteps. She slipped out as Scott and Derek raced forward. Derek slammed the steel door closed and turned the heel locking them inside.

The wolves banged on the door from the inside before stopping, 'Did that actually just work?' Scott gasped in disbelief.

'It worked.' Derek nodded and the three werewolves shared a sigh of relief leaning against the wall opposite the door. Both Derek and Jess slid to the floor but Scott moved closer, the side of his head pressed to the door. 'What are you hearing?' Derek questioned

'Heartbeats.' Scott told them.

'Both of 'em?' Jess guessed, pulling her out of the messy ponytail she had out it in.

'Actually... Three of them.' Scott said and they looked up in alarm and confusion.

Derek suddenly moved forward after the realisation that someone else was in there with two bloodthirsty werewolves. 'What are you doing?' Scott questioned the alpha as he went to the door.

'Close the door behind me and keep it shut.' Derek ordered.

'Are you crazy? they'll rip you apart' Jess hissed in alarm.

'That's why I'm going in alone.' Derek said looking back at them before he opened the door and raced inside. Scott closed it behind him.

'They're gonna kill him aren't they?' Jess whispered and Scott remained quiet 'Derek won't kill his sister and he won't hurt Boyd cause he's his beta so that means...' She trailed off as they heard loud growling and the door in front of them rattled as fighting issued inside.

'Scott! The sun's coming up!' The twins heard Isaac shout but they hearing was plainly focused on Derek's heartbeat that was speeding up but also growing fainter at the same time.

Scott and Jess looked at each other before they opened the door racing inside just as Isaac opened the door up the stairs. The three ran into the boiler room, flinging Derek kneeling on the floor bloodied and clawed all over. Boyd and Cora lay at his feet but Jess could still hear the heartbeats and knew they weren't dead.

'There's a teacher.m Derek gasped out 'I'll take care of her. Get them out of here.' He ordered and they nodded Isaac and Scott going to Boyd while Jess went to Cora. Lifting them out of the boiler room they took the two passed out wolves away from the school.

Later that morning Jess and Scott found themselves besides stiles in the morgue looking down at heather's dead body, the guy from the pool next to her on another table. Stiles covered it up 'So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?' Scott guesses.

'You're gonna wish they did.' Stiles sighs

'Why?'

'I'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death.' Stiles explained

'So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?' Scott asked

'Sacrifices. Human sacrifices.'


	4. Unleashed

Jess threw on her sports jacket as she stood out in the woods on the cross country trail. Cross country had become some new compulsory activity that every student had to do but Jess wasn't too worried. Before she was a werewolf she would of tried her best to get out of it but now she was one she enjoyed the thrill of running, it gave her a sense of freedom for her human side and her wolf side.

She looked in front of her and frowned when she saw how tense Isaac had suddenly gotten. To his left and right were the new kids Ethan and Aiden. She looked over at Scott worried and her shared the same look,.

The whistle blew and Isaac stayed kneeling as the rest of the group stood before he suddenly jumped up only to Scott grab his shoulder, Jessica by his side, 'Isaac!'

'It's them.' Was all Isaac said before he shrugged Scott shoulder off and sprinted after the twins

'Isaac, wait!' Scott yelled

'Isaac!' Jess called after him before she hated a look with her brother and they bolted after the two alphas and one beta.

They ran around a corner and spotted Isaac at the bottom of the hill, he twins holding him. Scott raced forward, Jess right behind him.

'Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?'

'I don't know. Let's count.' Aiden said and went to break Isaac,s bones only to have Scott punch him in the face, breaking his jaw.

'That's one.' He said to Aiden, who in turn was punched by Jessica and he fully released Isaac and stepped backwards.

'That's two' she remarked and Aiden growled fixing his broken nose. Each werewolf growled shifting but before any fighting could begin a loud scream interrupted them. Isaac, Scott and Jess bolted towards the noise leaving the alphas standing there.

They ducked under a tree branch and Jess's eyes widen in horror as she came to stand by stiles. A guy was against the tree, covered in blood with a dog leash around his neck. 'It's him, isn't it?' Stiles asked Scott, who nodded staring at the body.

'Hey, get out of the way.' The sheriff suddenly yelled appearing on the scene 'Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence.' He tells the deputy beside him.

'Back up! Everyone back!' Tara shouts at the students

'Get these kids out of here!'

'Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?' Stiles pointed out to his father.

'Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?' The sheriff asked

'You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid.' Jess narrowed her eyes at the coach while Scott cleared his throat.

'Coach.'

'Yeah?'

'He was a senior.' Scott informs him.

'Oh.' He sighs mHe wasn't on the team, was he?' He asked

'Aaaaahh' a blonde girl screamed racing forward 'Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!' She screamed sobbing as deputy Tara held her back.

'Go on. Go. Go.' The sheriff said.

'You see the way the twins looked at him?' Isaac said as the four of them walked away. Jess glanced behind her and saw Ethan and Aiden staring at the body in utter confusion.

'Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?' Stiles said but Isaac shook his head.

'No, no, they knew.'

'You sure that's not just your hatred talking there Isaac?' Jess spoke up.

'The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?' Stiles questioned.

'Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?' Isaac asks in disbelief, pointing back at the twins.

'Well, no, but I still don't think it's them.' Stiles argued.

'Scott? How 'bout you?' Isaac asked and both boys faced scoot with an expectant look on their faces.

'I don't know yet.' Scott shrugged and stiles raised his eyebrows at his answer.

'You don't know yet?'

'Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?' Scott says

'Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?'

Scott sighs 'That's a good point too.' He says looking at Isaac.

'I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too.' Isaac threatened.

'I think he's been hanging out with Derek too much, Jess commented as they watched the beta stalk away.

Jess was casually doodling in her notebook beside Scott, Harris word's going in one ear and out the other 'All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with "momentum"?'

'They're here for a reason.' She snapped her head to look at Scott whispering to Isaac who was not responding 'Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay? Isaac.'

'Danny...What do we know about momentum?' Harris asks

'It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going.' Danny explains.

'Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?' Isaac suddenly spoke up and Harris waved him to go.

'I have to go to the bathroom too.' Scott said going to get up

'One at a time.' Harris told him and Scott sent a look to Jess.

'On it' she muttered and moved her hand in front of her eyes as they flashed, she focussed on her connection to Isaac and saw the hallway just outside the classroom. It seemed fine until she spotted Ethan and Aiden not to far away from him.

Jess watched as Isaac stalked towards them only to fall short when Aiden suddenly punched Ethan in the face. He repeated the action sending his twin to the ground twice before Ethan stood up his mouth full of blood though there was still a smirk on his face. He punched him again before helping his brother up.

He began smashing Ethan's head into the lockers before throwing him in front of Isaac. Jess snapped out of it and sent an alarmed look Scott's way realising the twins were going to frame Isaac.

Sure enough Harris and the rest of the class piled out of the classroom to see than at Isaac's feet, bloody and beaten. 'What is this? What's going on?' Harris questioned as Danny kneeled by Ethan.

'You all right?'

'Uh, he just... he just came at me.' Ethan said and Isaac glared at him.

'Isaac, what the hell did you do?' Harris questioned and Jess looked down at Ethan, narrowing her eyes at the alpha.

'Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you.' Scott said to Isaac as the two of them and Jess made their way to Isaac's locker.

'It's not just me.k Isaac said looking behind him pointedly and the twins turned to see Aiden by Lydia.

'What about tonight?' Aiden questioned

'Nope. Studying.' Lydia told him

'I could help you.' Aiden offered,

'Do you have an IQ higher than 170?' Lydia questioned turning around and facing him.

'Okay. You could help me.' Lydia scoffs 'Tonight then?'ludia smiled and patted his chest. Aiden looked over and smirked at three.

'I'm going to kill him' Jess growled out and began to go after the alpha, feeling protective over her friend and went after him before Scott could grab her arm.

'Oi thing 1!' Jess called after Aiden, who smirked before turning around.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah you can stay away from Lydia' she warned.

'I'm only being friendly' Aiden shrugged and Jess narrowed her eyes.

'I know your kind of "friendly". I don't like that kind of "friendly" ' she growled out and Aiden huffed a laugh.

,your very protective McCall, just like your brother'

'Yeah it runs in the family' she smiles sarcastically before stepping closer 'I'm warning you because I'm pretty sure you don't want get your ass handed to you against a girl. Stay away from Lydia, stay away from Isaac better yet stay away from everyone' she threatened before smiling sweetly 'okay?' She patted his shoulder before walking away.

'Hey stiles' she said, finding her boyfriend near kyles's locker for some reason.

'Hey' stiles said but he didn't look at her as he looked at all the messages with a thoughtful rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek anyway looking at them too. She really felt bad for Kyle and for his family and friend. She had felt bad for all the sacrifices so far after all they were all so young, they all had so much life ahead of them cut short out of no where. It was horrible.

'Whoa. Hey, Boyd!' Stiles greeted the older beta and Jess looked to see Boyd standing behind them 'I didn't know you were back at school.'

'Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends.' Boyd stated, frowning at stiles.

'Oh come on Boyd were basically family' Jess smiled before flashing her eyes 'remember?' Boyd chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes.

'Anyway, so did you, uh... so did you know Kyle?' Stiles questioned the beta, pointing at the locker behind him.

'Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together.' Boyd told him.

'So you two were friends, then?' Stiles guessed

'I only had one friend. She's dead too.' Boyd said before walking away and Jess immediately felt bad for the dark skinned beta, she knew him and erica were closed there was times she even though they were dating. It would of been hard for him to see erica die.

Stiles cleared his throat before looking back at the locker. 'Was he a virgin?' She asked him but stiles shook his head.

'Nope'

'Then why kill him?' She wondered and stiles shrugged.

'I have no idea. I'm missing something though I just know it' stiles sighed and Jess frowned seeing how much he was stressing about all of this.

'Hey come on let's get some lunch, we'll think better with some food in our stomachs' she told him, grasping his hand in hers 'come on' she said to him and begin walking. Stiles glanced back at the locker before following after her.

Jess was grabbed by Scott about half an hour later when she was heading to class. He told her what happened between Isaac, the twins and Allison and asked for her help in a plan to get them back. You could say she was extremely eager to help out.

Scott and Jess entered thei English class and smiled at the phot of Isaac on the bike on Scott's phone before taking a seat Scott beside Ethan and Jess beside Aiden. The McCall twins smiled innocently at the alpha twins who looked at em suspiciously. 'Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too.' Ms Blake said.

Scott grabbed a gear from his bag 'Looks kind of important.' He says and Jess smiles at the stunned look on the twin's faces.

Jess pulled out another piece from the bike 'what does this thing do again?' she wondered sweetly as they heard a motorcycle rev from outside.

Aiden jumped up 'Wait. Aiden, don't!' Ethan warned but his brother was no longer listening as he bolted out.

'Guess he's the hot headed one, oops' Jess smiled and Ethan glared at her and her brother before jumping up. Jess grinned and Scott and the two hi-fived before leaving the class along with the rest of the students. The halls were filled as students looked at Aiden and his bike in the hall.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Ms Blake said making her way forward and staring at Aiden 'You realize this is gonna result in a suspension.' Jess, Isaac, Allison and Scott all smiled at each other at their tracher's words.

The twins snapped their heads to them and Scott rose his eyebrows at them, silently saying "game over".

The thunder roared outside and lightning cracked outside that night. Stiles had called her about the whole darach thing and how he was scarf icing people off in a pattern, in groups. So far is was virgins and warriors. Her job along with Stiles's was to research whatever they could on dark Druids.

Right now she was going to Scott to borrow his computer as hers was being fixed. They were arguing over the terms of her borrowing it cause they were brother and sister after all. She had just agreed to do his chores for two days when there was a knock on his door.

'Come in mom' Scott called but it wasn't their mom who entered.

Instead a soaking wet Isaac stood in the doorway holding a black duffel bag in his hands. The twins turned to look at him in confusion.

'I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.'


	5. Frayed

Jess stayed quiet sitting in front of Scott and stiles at the back of the bus. She hadn't spoke since last night at the the thought of last night, flashes ran through her mind before she finally forced herself to stop thinking and stared out the window. The rocking of the bus kept her awake and she focused on the rocking until stiles clicking his fingers snapped her out of it.

'Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?' He said to Scott beside him who opened his eyes and glanced at him.

'Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?' Scott asked

'Anachronism.' Stiles said reading the word of his iPad.

'Something that exists out of its normal time.' Scott says and Jess groaned, wanting to block out her ears. She didn't understand why they were studying when there was more important things going on around them right now.

Thinking of what had happened she looked over at Ethan sitting next to Danny and she growled softly until Scott and stiles sent her warning look and she stopped.

'Okay, next word... "incongruous." ' stiles said and Scott frowned

'Um, can you use it in a sentence?' He asked and stiles nodded.

'Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous.'

'Out of place, ridiculous, absurd.' Scott supplied

'Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach.' Both Jess and Scott looked at him with blank faces 'Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?' They both ignored him resting their heads back against the window next to him and he sighed before tapping the screen 'Next word... "Intransigent." '

'Stubborn, obstinate.' The bus rattled over a bump and Scott groaned in pain, clutching his side. Both stiles and Jess looked over at him.

'Oh, buddy, you okay?' Stiles asks but Scott doesn't answer still wincing 'We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come.'

'We had to. There's safety in numbers.' Scott said

'Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's...' Scott groaned again 'all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that...'

'No. No, no, no. I'm all right.' Scott interrupted

'Well, you don't look all right Would you just let me see it?' Stiles asked

'I'm okay.'

'Just let me see it, okay?' Stiles said again

'Okay.' Scott nodded before raising his shirt exposing the wounds on the side of his stomach. The claw marks still hadn't healed and we're still red and bloody.

'Oh, dude...' Stiles said in shock, staring at Scott in concern.

'I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal.' Scott told him.

'How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?' Stiles wondered looking at Boyd and Isaac a few seats ahead of them.

'I can't believe he's dead.' Scott muttered 'I can't believe Derek's dead.' Jess blocked out her eyes not wanting to be reminded of what had happened. She didn't want to believe it in fact she refused to believe it. Derek could not be dead, it was Derek. He had come back so many times and yes he was a proper dick at times he was always there when it mattered. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be.

Jess was snapped out of her thoughts when coach spoke up 'Two of you, back in your seats. Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too.' Coach said looking at Scott.

'No, coach, I'm good.' Scott called though the way he winced straight after was a definite counterpoint.

'Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all.' Stiles said pointing out the blood dripping through Scott's tshirt.

'He's listening.' Scott said and both Jess and stiles looked up to see Ethan with his ear pointed towards them.

'Is he gonna do something?' Stiles wondered

'Not in front of this many people.' Scott said.

'Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?' Stiles asked pointing at Isaac and Boyd.

'No, they won't. Not here.' Scott shook his head

'Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?' Stiles asked

'If I have to.'

'I say we just let them tear him apart' Jess muttered 'better yet let's all tear him apart'

'That's not how we do things' Scott argued, staring pointedly at his sister, who rolled her eyes turning away from the two boys, glaring at Ethan.

If it wasn't for him and his pack, Derek would still be alive, Erica would still be alive and Boyd and Cora wouldn't have been trapped in a bank vault for 3 months. Everything came down to them and she wanted to hurt them before they hurt someone else she cared about.

She was jolted out of her thoughts like literally as the bus came to a stop and she groaned when the road ahead was completely blocked by traffic 'There's a jackknifed tractor a few Miles ahead. Could miss the meet.' She heard Isaac mutter from ahead and she looked at him.

They hadn't talked at all since last night which was weird seems as Isaac lived with them now after Derek kicked him out. He had spent the first night on the spare mattress in Scott's room before they set up the guest bedroom for him the next day. It was weird at first but then it became nice, natural even It was strange but Isaac really just sort of fit in at the McCall household.

'Boyd? Boyd? What... what...' Isaac questioned and Jess sat up slightly looking at the dark skinned beta. She could hear his heart rate increase and knew his eyes had gone gold.

Scott had seen it top and was rising out of his seat 'Scott? Where are you going?' Stiles questioned confused at the sudden action.

'Boyd. He's gonna do something.'

'Okay, what? How do you know?' Stiles questioned looking at Boyd,

'Look at his hands.' Sure enough, Boyd had his claws out gripping the seat in front of him.

Jess couldn't help but flash back to last night at boyd's anger. She remembered that she had been fighting with Scott and Isaac. She remembered watching Derek go against Ennis and she remembered staring frozen as they both went over the edge.

She was snapped out of it when Scott went to stop Boyd. He grabbed hold of his wrist and Boyd jumped before growling at him 'Let go.'

'You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?' Scott asked looking at him.

'I don't care.' Boyd gritted out before jumping in his seat trying to get to Ethan but Scott and Isaac stopped him

'I do.' Scott told him

'Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt.' Isaac muttered looking at the blood stain on Scott's shirt, concerned. Boyd stopped fighting and glanced down at the shirt before looking up at Scott.

'I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying.' Scott said and Boyd glanced at Ethan before looking back at Scott

'Okay.' Scott nodded and walked back to the back of the bus wincing slightly.

'Crisis averted?' Stiles asked as Scott slid back into his seat

'Mm-hmm.'

'Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that.'

'I don't like him sitting with Danny.' Both Jess and Scott muttered looking at Danny and Ethan.

'Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for.' Stiles said grabbing out his phone.

'What are you doing?' Scott whispered

'I'm gonna ask.' The twins frowned before they heard Danny's phone go off ahead. Danny glanced back at stiles who smiled and urged him on but Danny shook his head mouthing "no" before facing forward again.

Danny's phone went off again but he replied back until stiles texted again. Danny glanced back at him and stiles urged him on again before Danny turned back. Jess rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics leaning back against the window seat watching the encounter as it got her mind off Derek.

The two texted back and forth until Danny finally just pocketed his phone. Stiles leaned forward in his set and kept texting him causing Danny's to phone to go off like crazy. Jess couldn't help but chuckle as stiles continued to slam his fingers on his phone, the text tone going off and she could see Ethan glancing at Danny confused.

'Something wrong?' Ethan questioned

'Actually, I was...Wondering the same thing about you.' Danny said. Ethan snapped his heads towards stiles and Scott who quickly jumped down. Jess merely smiled and waved innocently making Ethan roll his eyes.

'Well, that wasn't very subtle.' Stiles muttered as Ethan looked away.

Stiles finally got a text from Danny and the trio read it "someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night" Danny's text read.

'Ennis?' Scott guessed

'Okay, so does that mean, uh...' 'He's not dead.' Scott finished

'Not yet.' Stiles said.

'Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting.' Coach said glaring at Jared, who was holding his stomach.

'Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good.' Jared muttered, shaking his head.

'I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared.' Coach told him

'It's not good. It's not good.' Jared shook his head, muttering.

'Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down.' Coach yelled

'You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe...' 'We're not gonna stop' coach interrupted.

'Okay, but if we stop...' 'Stilinski!' Coach blew his whistle 'Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!' Coach yelled, practically jumping up and down.

'I hate him.' Stiles said leaning back in his seat 'Did you call Deaton?' He asked Scott

'I keep getting his voice mail.' Scott muttered

'That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison.' Stiles said grabbing his phone

'How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?' Scott wondered

'They're not. They've been following us for hours. Pathetic.' Stiles muttered and the twins glanced behind and sure enough they spotted Lydia and Allison a few cars behind them.

'Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and...' 'I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker.' Stiles interrupted Lydia's lie.

'Okay.'

'Okay, look, Scott's still hurt.' Stiles informed the girls

'What do you mean still? He's not healing?' Allison asked, confused.

'No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color.' Stiles explained

'W... What's wrong with him?' Lydia asked

'What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?'

'We need to get him off the bus.' Allison decided

'And take him where, a hospital?' Lydia questioned in disbelief.

'If he's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over.' Allison said

'Yeah, I've been trying.' Stiles muttered

'Well, reason with him.'

'Reason?! Have you met this guy?' Stiles said glaring at the coach

'Just try something.' Allison snapped before Lydia hung up.

'Exactly what are they gonna do again?' Jess questioned having listened in to the phone conversation.

'No idea' stiles muttered before standing up to talk to coach. 'Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours...' Coach blew his whistle 'It's 60 miles to the next rest stop...' He blew it again 'Being cooped up for hours is not good...' And again 'You know, our bladders aren't exactly...' And again 'Coach, this is...' Again 'Can you...' Again 'Please...' Again 'Let me talk! I'm...' Coach laughed with his whistle in his mouthed 'every time...' Coach blew his whistle for a long time this time and Jess winced the nose really starting to get on her nerves.

'Get back to your seat, Stilinski!' coach ordered

'Okay!' Stiles screamed before turning around

'Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon.' Coach said as an afterthought Jared. Jess watched as stiles slid into the seat beside Jared the minute coach turned around and she groaned.

'This will not end well'

'Hey, Jared. How you doing?' Stiles asked smiling evilly.

In the next couple of minutes everyone was rushing off the bus at the rest stop, groaning and covering their noses from the smell of jared's vomit.

'Jared, you suck!' Coach yelled sticking his head out the window 'Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus.'

Jess and stiles helped Scott entered the bathroom, Allison and Lydia right behind them. They put Scott down in between some sinks and Allison leaned down pulling up his shirt. The two claw marks were no longer red but black and it looked worse then it did before.

'Oh, my God.' Allison gasped quietly 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Sorry.' Scott muttered

'Okay. Just give us a second, okay?' Allison told him before the four left Scott walking a few feet away 'This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this.'

'Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?' Stiles asked

'What if it's too late? What if they can't help?' Allison said

'Well we have to do something.' Jess argued, worried for her brother. They had just lost Derek, they couldn't lose Scott too.

'You know, it could be psychological.' Lydia spoke up

'What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?' Stiles guessed

'Somatoformic.' Lydia corrected

'Som...' 'A physical illness from a psychogenic cause.' Stiles looked at her and she nodded 'Yes, it's all in his head.'

'All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died.' Stiles said in realisation

'So what do we do?' Lydia pulled a kit out of her bag

'Stitch him up.' The other three turned and looked at Lydia in disbelief 'I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing.' They all nodded.

Allison used a lighter to cleanse a needle while stiles got Scott's shirt off.

'He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?' Allison asked

Stiles: Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?' Stiles questioned

'Yeah, my father taught me.' Allison nodded

'I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave.' Stiles says

'Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave.' Allison says

'I can help.' Lydia nodded 'come on' she said and dragged stiles out. Jess glanced down at her brother before following after them.

The thought that her brother could actually die hit her as soon as she had left the bathroom. Like what if Allison didn't do it in time or if it didn't even help? She could lose her brother, her twin.

'Let's go. Back on the bus!' She faintly heard coach say but she wasn't focusing on that she was focusing on Scott's heartbeat inside the bathroom.

Suddenly she suddenly couldn't hear it anymore and she freaked out, straining her ears more then ever before but she couldn't hear it.

Jess felt like she couldn't breath and the noises around her were getting too much as her head span so she simply closed her eyes, blocking it all out and for the first time she completely relived last nights events.

She was waiting downstairs by Scott's bike and only glanced up when both Scott and Isaac exited the house. Scott looked at her surprised but she merely grinned 'you didn't think I was going to let you to go alone did you?' She said, cocking her head to the side and Scott huffed a chuckle.

'Guess not' she smiled before tossing the two boys their helmets putting her own over her head.

Going to confront the alpha pack was scary and frankly Jess was friggin terrified but glancing beside her as she sped down the road, seeing Isaac and Scott there comforted her and she wants so scared anymore.

Arriving at the abdomen mall, they each climbed off the bikes 'We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right?' Scott said looking back at the other two. Jess nodded while Isaac had a thoughtful look on his face 'What?'

'Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now.' Isaac said and Jess chuckled as both of them came to stand on either side of Scott.

'So am I.'

'You didn't come alone.' Deucalion said standing on the broken down escalator.

'Yeah. This is Isaac and Jessica' Scott said

'I'm not talking about them.' Deucalion said and the three of them frowned before glancing to the side. They saw a shifted Derek walking towards them, Cora and Boyd standing behind him in the shadows.

'You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies...' 'Him. Just him.' Derek interrupted pointing up at Deucalion.

'Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?' The sounds of rocks falling daughter their attention and they looked up to see Kali scaling down a pillar using her claws, her eyes full blown alpha red. She growled at them and both Isaac, Scott and Jess jumped slightly when Ennis apparel red from behind them also wolfed out.

They stepped back as the alphas focused on Derek, Boyd and Cora. Jess glanced up and saw the shirtless twins up on the ledge. 'So much for talking' she muttered as she looked around at the wolves.

Jess snapped out of her memory as she heard the sounds of shouting and a crowd forming in front of the bus. She frowned and moved to the front of the crowd seeing Isaac beating the hell out of Ethan.

'Isaac, Isaac, Isaac!' Coach yelled as Danny went to grab Isaac off but the burly haired beta merely shouted and threw Danny away from him before he continued punching Ethan, 'Back off! Stop.'

'Isaac!' Scott suddenly yelled at him and Isaac finally stopped. Jess looked at her brother, relief overwhelming her more so then ever as she saw her brother standing there looking fine. Isaac slowly turned and looked up at Scott and Jess swore she saw a small smile appear on his face for a quick second as he looked at Scott.

Jess had stepped back out of her relief and had actually crashed right into Stiles's chest. Stiles simply wrapped his arms around Jess from behind and just held her there and she was more thankful then ever for him because only stiles knew that she needed to be kept grounded at that moment. Her mind flashed back to last night events as stiles held her to him.

The three teens watched as Derek leapt at Deucalion only to be stopped by Kali. They heard a loud crack from behind them and turned to see the twins in their one huge wolf form. Isaac and Jess glanced at each other shifting before they looked at Scott.

They raced forward with a growl and attacked the twins mega form. Jess went for the back and Isaac went for the front but even then they were both thrown forward. Scott raced at him, shifted only to be grabbed and thrown into the stone wall behind him, smashing a hold in it from the impact.

Jess could hear shouts of pain from behind her and Cora scream before Isaac charged again. His arm was grabbed and the mega twin attacked Scott. Jess growled when she heard her brother shout in pain from a claw mark and jumped on the mega form from behind, clawing to marks down his back.

The alpha roared and threw Isaac and Scott to the ground before reaching behind and gripping Jess's arm throwing her over his back and into the ground by her arm.

Her head banged against the concrete and she cried out before she felt the twin grip hold of her and roll her to join Isaac and Scott. Aiden and Ethan hauled Scott and Isaac up gripping their necks while he put a foot on Jess's stomach so she couldn't move. She was only grateful he wasn't pressing down too hard.

'Kill him.' Dead alien suddenly spoke to Derek glancing down at Boyd on the floor 'The others can go.' Derek glanced around seeing the teens held by the twin alpha and Cora underneath Kali 'You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step.'

'Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?' Kali sneered glancing at Derek and the rest of them.

'Some have more promise than others.' He said glancing at Scott in particular.

'Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?' She said and Cora cried out as Kali pressed her foot down onto her neck.

Derek glanced between them as Isaac, Scott and Jess watched fearfully. Suddenly there was a loud whizzing sound and Jess couldn't help the grin on her face as the arrow exploded into sparks behind the mega alpha who released his grip immediately.

Allison fired more arrows, sparks flying at the alpha pack 'Your eyes... cover your eyes!' Deaucalion ordered his shrieking pack.

Allison continued to shoot more arrows until she stopped when all of them were realised. Scott jumped to his feet and charged at Ennis while the others were recovering. Isaac and Jessica looked up in alarm at Scott's actions but as he charged into Ennis, thunder seemed to roar and they were both moved back but Scott stopped and Jess felt her eyes unconsciously flash and she gasped in surprise seeing how red Scott's eyes had become.

Though he shook it off and they turned back to gold as Ennis roared at him ex let Derek came from behind and hit him in the back. The two alpha fought roaring and growling at each other.

They were got right near the edge when Scott reached them clawing at Ennis's ankle but as Ennis fell he took Derek down with him. Jess stopped frozen in her tracks as she watched Derek fall off the edge .

Jess blinked and found that she was back on the bus, she breathed in a heavy sigh and turned around in her seat to see Scott was waking up as well and by the look on his face he had remembered the same thing as her.

'All right. Let's go over this one more time.' Her attention was drawn to stiles who sat in front of her with Lydia 'So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind.' Stiles explained and Jess rolled her neck sitting up as she had been laying sideways on the seat.

'Or actually is a dark druid.' Lydia corrected

'A Darach.'

'You know... Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle.' Lydia tells him.

'So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid.' Stiles concludes.

'Yeah.' Lydia nodded

'Somehow I don't like those odds' Jess spoke up leaning on her hands on the seat in front of her. The two looked at her and they had the same look on their faces like they agreed completely.


	6. Motel California

Jessica was drifting in and out of sleep as the school bus drive towards the motel. After the break and traffic earlier that day, the bus was thrown off schedule and there was no way they were going to reach the cross country meet location that day so a motel was their best option for the night.

Her head was resting on Stiles's shoulder when the bus finally jerked to a stop in front of the was the one who gently shook her awake before coach started yelling at them all to get off the bus.

Wincing at the loud sound, Jess sat up and glanced out the window. The motel in front of them was dingy, there was no other word for it. Motel, glen Capri, it was most definitely not the beacon hills Jessica knew.

She followed after stiles, their hands locked as the human guided the still half asleep wolf off the yellow bus. They fell behind Scott holding their bags as the group circled around coach.

'I've seen worse.' Scott spoke optimistically but both Jess and and stiles looked at him in disbelief.

'Where have you seen worse?' Stiles asked him and Scott shrugged just as coach blew the whistle.

'Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!' Coach yelled as the students passed him grabbing a key.

Jess unlocked the door to her motel room, the students added up to an odd number and Jessica was the lucky one who gets a room all to themselves. She was hell glad she got a room to herself because really she could not stand company at the moment.

The she wolf found herself increasingly more irritable as each minute passed. She dropped her duffle bag onto the old motel bed. The sheets looked like they hadn't been washed in centuries and Jess crinkled her nose in disgust at the smells emitting from it. Deciding to go for a shower she made her way towards the bathroom.

The water was all over the place, one second it was freezing cold and the next it was boiling hot. She quickly got sick and tired of the changing temperatures and turned the handles off. Her grip however was so tight that faucets were bent inwards as the water stopped.

Jessica frowned down at her hands before looking back at the crushed handles. Her strength had gotten away from her something that only happened on the full moon or when her emotions got the best of her. She reached for a towel, shrugging it off as she dried off.

Exiting the bathroom, wearing a towel, she went over to her duffle bag to pull out some spare clothes.

'Hello jessica' she stopped dead at the familiar voice. It wasn't possible, she frowned as she slowly turned around but there he was right in front of her.

'Jackson' she breathed out in shock and Jackson smirked that familiar smirk she knew so well.

'The one and only'

'What-what are you doing here?' She asked in disbelief. She didn't understand what he was doing there or better yet how he got there in the first place, 'your in London'

'Yeah ... Well I was anyway' Jackson stated as he looked around e motel room in disgust. 'Thought I'd come see how you were doing but well I can see I'm already too late' Jess frowned in confusion at his words.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm curious, how does it feel McCall? To be so dead inside that your worse than Peter hale?' He asked and Jess's frown furrowed deeper.

'What are you talking about?,

'Well that's what you are, aren't you Jesse? Your dead inside and you know what's even funnier' he laughed, stepping closer and Jessica instinctually took a step back. She didn't like where Jackson was going with this. 'Everyone thinks that your the wolf with the most control but in reality your the one with the least amount of control' he smirked and jess watched, slowly growing more terrified as every word passed his lips. How could he know all this? How could he know all her fears? It didn't make sense and that was what was scaring her.

'You'd tear everyone and everything apart if you let your wolf out, wouldn't you? You wouldn't care if they were friend or foe? Wolf or human?' He smirked 'brother or boyfriend. You'd just kill them all if you let your wolf out of the cage you put her into'

Jessica stared at him wide eyed, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears as she stared at him in horror cause as every word slipped past his lips, bodies appeared on the floor. Some she didn't recognise but other she definitely did. Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, he'll even the alpha twins all lay dead at her feet.

She scrambled away from the sigh and banged against the wooden door of the motel, only to hear a knock from the outside a second later. 'Hey Jess, you okay?' Stiles's familiar voice rang out through the room but Jessica couldn't reply as Jackson came closer his smirk darkening when he heard stiles.

'Do you really think he loves you?' He asked and Jess stared at him 'your his second choice, your always the second choice. He knew he could never be with Lydia so he went for second best. Let's be honest Jess, if Lydia showed even the slightest interest in him, stiles would go running to her without a second thought to you' Jess shook her head at his words but Jackson nodded 'yeah it's true and you know it. Come on Jess I would have thought your used to coming second by now'

'Jess?' Stiles called, knocking on the door again.

She glanced at the door before looking back into her room, seeing Jackson and the dead bodies that had littered the floor were gone. Jess breathed out a shaky sigh when the knocking on the door became louder, she realised she had just imagined it. Though Jackson's words continued to ring in her head as she opened the door.

'Hey, oh we're you in the shower?' Stiles guessed and Jess glanced down to see she was still wearing a towel from before.

She merely nodded 'right well ... Here I got you some food' he said, holding out several packets of food to her. Jess merely stared down at them before looking back at him.

'No thanks, I'm not hungry' she says and stiles frowns.

"Jess, you haven't eaten all day' he points out.

'I'm not hungry stiles' she says, her voice becoming harsher with every word that passes her lips.

'Jess, I know your a werewolf and all but you still need to eat' he protested.

'Like I said I'm not hungry' she says before closing the door, leaving a very confused stiles outside.

Jess leaned against the door but suddenly gripped her head as she heard multiple screams raining out in her head. The screaming got louder and more bloodcurdling the longer it went on.

Jess collapsed to the ground clutching her head, her fingers gripped over her ears as she tried to block out the screams.

It seemed to go on forever but it did eventually stop. She glanced up from where she had curled into herself on the floor. 'Look at how far you've fallen' a teasing, very familiar voice spoke up and Jess's head snapped to her right.

Sitting on the bed, dressed in leather, a smirk playing on her blood red lips was Erica. Jess couldn't help but hale at her shocked, 'how? Your...' 'Dead' Erica finished, raising an eyebrow and Jess merely nodded silently 'yeah well.. Who's fault is that?' Jessica frowned at the question, confused out of her mind, it was the alpha's fault, wasn't it?'

'No it's no the the alpha pack's, oh no' erica spoke, shaking her head. Her face morphing into one that make it look like she was correcting a small child. Erica stood up from the bed, a wolffish grin on her face as she kneeled down right in fronts of Jessica's face. 'Its your fault, McCall. It's your fault I'm dead' she spoke, her voice as cold as ice before she stood up again with her trademark smirk wandering away from her.

'What are you talking about?' Jess questioned, confused. Sh didn't understand what Erica was talking about.

'Don't you get it?! You killed me! Your the reason I'm dead!' Erica yelled and Jess shrunk away. 'You see, you have this special little ability that you should have used to find me but you didn't use it!' Erica shouted, her eyes flashing into a blazing gold.

'I tried... I swear' Jess stuttered out, her voice shaking as the guilt of what Erica was brining up came to light.

'You didn't try hard enough!' Erica screamed at her before she calmed down slightly 'do you know what you were doing while I was bleeding out on a cold stone floor? Do you?!' Jess shook her head silently 'you were out on a god damned date with stiles!' Erica shouted and Jess could feel freash tears forming from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry...I...I didn't know' she gasped out as sobs began to wrack her body, the guilt overwhelming her.

'But you should have! That's why you were given that ability! But no, it's just as useless as you are!' Erica's exoression hardened and suddenly she was right in front of Jessica. Blood dripping down her forehead, her skin pale and her matted. Exactly how she looked when Jessica found her body in the storage closet. 'You did this to me!' Erica screamed at her before she suddenly disappeared.

Jessica collapsed back a Giants the door behind her, blinking over and over again. Seeing no sign of Erica or Jackson or anything else she got up. Changing out of her tell into some clothes she sighed quietly, running her temples. She didn't understand what was going on and it was hurting her.

Suddenly the screaming began again. Jessica whimpered, clamping her hands over her ears before she raced out of the room. She ran down the balcony before she came to a ladder leading to the roof. The screamed faded away but when she made a step to keep walking it returned so she quickly hurried up the ladder, the screaming fading slightly. She kept walking along the roof as the screaming faded more and more before it finally stopped when she came the edge of the motel roof. Jess glanced down at the ground below, her kind hazy as Jackson's and Erica's voice flooded into her thoughts, so much that it felt like the two wolves were standing right next to her.

'You so dead inside, your worse than Peter hale!'

'It's all your fault!'

'You'll just rip everything and everyone apart!'

'You didn't try hard enough!'

'Your his second choice, your always the second choice!'

'You did this to me!'

The screams were getting too much and she just wanted it all to end. Her emotions were running wild and she just wanted it all to end.

Jessica looked back over the edge. All it would take was one step, one step and she'd be free. Free from the screaming and yelling, free from always coming second, free of her guilt and fear. She'd be free of everything and all it would take was one step.

With that thought placed in her mind she went to take the step forward but a shout of her name made her pause, 'Jess stop!' She out her foot back down onto the tiled roof at stiles's voice, turning to look at him slowly.

Stiles stood behind her out of breath but looking terrified as he saw how close she had been to jumping. Jessica stared at him blankly the only emotion showing was the tears running down her cheeks constantly.

'It's my fault' she whispered 'it's always my fault'

'Jess this's isn't you okay? It's the darach, he's controlling you. He's done the exact same thing to the others' stiles explained but when he took a stepped forward Jessica flinched and he quickly stepped back so she would fall off the edge. Even being a werewolf, falling would mean death, supernatural healing or not.

'I hurt everyone. I put everyone at risk when I, meant to see all the dangers before they even happen. I'm the liability of the pack I always will be and one day I'm going to get somebody killed. Better I die before that happens. I'm worthless stiles. People only know me because of my titles, Melissa McCall's daughter, Scott's twin sister, Stiles Stilinski's girlfriend. Nobody will remember Jessica McCall so what's the point of trying to be someone that I will never be'

'Jess your not nobody to me.' Stiles took a step forward and was glad when she didn't flinch. 'I don't love you because your Scott's sister or because your a werewolf. I love you because your you, your Jessica McCall and I wouldn't want you any other way' he said taking another step forward hesitantly. Jess kept her eyes locked on his, barely moving except for the shaky breaths that occasionally passed through her lips.

'But if you think you need to do this, then I don't car e if I'm going all titanic on you but if you jump, I'm jumping with you' he said stopping about an arms width away from her. 'Give me your hand, it's okay' he encouraged gently and Jess stared at him.

She could still hear the screaming and Erica's and Jackson's words being shouted rough her eardrums but the closer stiles had got, the more they faded away and her thoughts slowly becoming clearer and clearer. She glanced down at the hand he was holding out to her and as her mind cleared she reached out to out her hand in hers.

Yet when she took a step forward her leg was suddenly yanked backwards and she found herself falling backwards off the roof before she could even scream.

Jess closed her eyes sure she would die when she felt twos strong hands grip hold of her own. With a gasp she glanced up to see Stiles's grasping her hands in his tightly, preventing her fall. 'I got you, I got you' he tells her before lifting her up and back onto the roof.

Jessica collapsed into Stiles's arms, her mind clear and though she was extremely confused on wha had happened she clung on to stiles shirt tightly as she began to sob, the realisation that she could have almost died hitting her hard.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' she whispered through a shaky and cracked voice.

'It's okay, it's okay. Your okay' stiles whispered, holding her close and reassuring her as much as he could.

They stayed up there cloning to each other tightly before Scott came up and got them. They joined the others on the bus and fell asleep on one of the seats.

That's how coach found them all the next day fast asleep end on the bus. Isaac and Boyd at the back of the bus sprawled out against the seats. Scott leaning against the window with stiles and Jessica sleeping behind him. Allison and Lydia slept on the other side a few rows behind the other three.

'I don't want to know.' Coach's voice startled them all awake,me cost for boys and Isaac who continued to sleep peacefully in the back. Jess blinked the morning light harsh to her eyes and she winced burrowing her face deeper into stiles neck to hide away from the sun.

"I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!' Coach ordered and soon one by one the students piled into the bus.

Jess was jerked awake again when stiles sat up abruptly. She glared at him before she saw the back of Ethan's head right in front of her. She frowned confused as the alpha sat next to her brother looking around before glancing at Scott

'I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life.' Ethan said looking at Scott.

'Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail.' Stiles inputs but Ethan merely ignores him.

'So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive.' All three teen's eyes widen at the news glancing at each before back at ethan as he began talking again 'But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack...' 'and kills his own.' Scott finishes.

'Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works.' Ethan said casually.

'You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I.' Stiles called out to the aloha as Ethan walked down the bus and took a seat next to Danny.

Lydia took the seat across from Scott and blew into the whistle. Jess frowned as she pulled back her hand showing purple powder. 'Wolfsbane.' She says

'So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Jess, Isaac, Boyd...' 'and Ethan.' Lydia added.

'We all inhaled it.' The twins spoke in realisation.

'You were all poisoned by it.' Allison finishes.

'So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it.' Stiles nodded before eh glanced at the whistle. He jumped over and grabbed the his let, rolling down the window.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey!' Coach yelled as stiles threw the whistle out of the window just as the bus began to drive away.

'Stilinski!'


	7. Currents

Two motorbikes revved to a stop in front of the busy and chaotic hospital, one green the other blue. 'Beat you' Scott teased his tin sister as he climbed off the green bike, removing his helmet as he did.

Jessica took off her own black helmet in response, her brown locks falling down her back 'I was at a disadvantage' she argues.

Scott scoffs in response 'how so?' He challenged, hooking his helmet onto the bikes's handle.

Jessica held up the packets of food within a white plastic bag, 'I was stuck with the food' she complained but Scott rolled his eyes as the McCall twins made their way into the hospital, dodging gurneys carrying bleeding and injured people along with crazed nurses and doctors rushing around.

'Face it Jess, I'm just faster then you' Scott told her, smirking smugly.

'In your dreams' she scoffed and Scott gained a challenging gleam in his eyes.

'Fine race in the woods late Reply?' He challenged and Jessica smiled.

'Your on big brother' she said, dodging another nurse.

The twins finally caught sight of their mother as she was trying to organise the hectic emergency room. Melissa caught their eyes and sent them a questioning look, Jess held up the bag off food I response and she sighed in relief 'oh thank god'

'I'm starving' she cried, taking the bag of food from Jessica's hands. The twins gave her an expectant look when she turned back around to face them. 'Oh I'm sorry' she apologises reach forward giving them a hug, one arm around scoot the other around Jess. 'I'm sorry, thank you for bringing me dinner, she thanked he, with a warm smile despite how tired she looked.

'Is everything okay?' Scott questions, looking around the corridor.

'Except for half the accident victims in a 1p car pile-up being rerouted. Here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah I'm okay' Melissa replies all in one breath.

'What does not answering pages mean?' Scott wonders, confused.

'It means that no one can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here' she explained.

'Miss' a woman ith brown hair, clutching her left arm in pain came up behind the McCalls.

'Yes?' Melissa said turning around to look at him

'Excuse me, can I kind of ... pleased age something for the pain' the patient begged, cringing in pain.

'Okay, I'm sorry. I know but actually giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors okay?' Melissa explained, gently.

It was clearly not the response, the woman wanted to hear but she nodded 'yeah' and she went to sit down.

'Okay. How much lingers on dr. Hilyard?'

"Ten minutes ' the receptionist replied

Jessica continued to watch the woman in pain however, feeling more sorry for her with every wince of pain. Scott caught his sister's gaze and walked over to the woman, taking a seat beside her.

'Uh, you know, I think I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain' Scott lied but the woman nodded, clearly desperate to try anything to make it stop. Scott placed his hand on her arm and black veins began to appear on Scotts arm. The woman sighed in relief as the pain was taken away from her before looking at Scott in shock.

'Someone! Someone help me!' The two wolves snap their heads up at familiar voice and we're surprised to see Ethan standing there, holding up Danny whom was having trouble breathing. 'I need help!' Ethan cried.

Scott and ethane helped move Danny to a seat where Melissa took over. As soon as Ethan was sitting Jessica grabbed him and threw him against the wall opposite glaring angrily 'what did you do to him?!' She growled, eyes flashing.

Scott put his hand on his sister's shoulder and pulled her backwards 'Nothing' Ethan said glaring at her before calming down at Scott's warning glance 'he said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing but it...it just kept getting worse' he replied. Jess co tinted glaring at him before turning back to look at Danny worriedly, deciding she'd deal with the the alpha twin later.

'This is not good' Melissa muttered, looking Danny over 'how much longer on dr. Hilyard?' She called before looking back at Danny 'his larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension preumothorax' she observed.

Danny jolted forward and threw up on the floor. The three werewolves glanced down. 'Mistletoe' Ethan muttered darkly, a cold look in his eyes.

'Can you three please go back to the waiting room?' Melissa called as Danny was pushed into a hospital room on a gurney with the three werewolves following after them.

'Where are the nurses and the doctors?' Ethan questioned looking around 'Where is everyone?'

'It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients.' Melissa explained.

'Okay, well, mom, how can we help?' Scott asked

'Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so...' Melissa informed them and the teens watched Danny worriedly as his breathing became even more shallow.

'He's gonna die, isn't he?' Scott gaped

'No.' She shook her head 'No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open.' She ordered both Scott and Ethan. Ethan glanced down at the scissors before leaning forward and simply shredding Danny's shirt off his torso while Melissa pulled out a long syringe from the draws beside her 'Okay.'

'Mom, he's not breathing.' Jess gasped, staring at Danny,s unmoving chest with wide eyes,

'I know, I know.' Melissa nodded 'Okay. Okay, here we go.' She said and felt Danny's chest before she inserted the needle into his chest. They all watched as she injected the needle before taking it out. Jess clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes welling when there was no movement from the boy.

Yet miraculously Danny's eyes flashed open and he blinked up at Melissa 'thank you' he breathed out

'No problem.' She smiled before seeing the looks of awe of both Jess and Scotts faces as they look at her 'What?'

'That was awesome.' Scott said, his voice full with admiration and both Jess and surprisingly Ethan nodded in agreemnet.

'It was no problem, you know?' Melissa flushed 'I mean, it wasn't a big deal.' She tried shrugging it off but a giant smile shined on her face.

Both Jess and Scott walked out to their bikes afr checking that Danny would be okay and saying goodbye to their mom. They were going to hop on when they headed fort steps from behind them. Scott rolled his eyes and Jess groaned when they saw it was Ethan, I held his hands up in surrender 'I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything.' He told the twins.

'All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia.' Scott pointed out and Ethan nodded solemnly.

'We're not gonna hurt him.' He promised but Jess merely scoffed.

'He's in the hospital after a near death experience I'm pretty sure he's already been hurt' she pointed out, her eyes flashing with anger at the alpha twin.

'Why should we believe you?' Scott asked looking back at Ethan after his sister's comment.

'Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you, and now we know it's Lydia.' Jess frowned at his words but her attention was quickly brut elsewhere when a black sedan crashed into the back of another car a little further away down the parking lot.

Scott raced forward without a moment's hesitation, Ethan and Jess hot on his heels. He yanked the door open only to see there was no driver or passengers in sight but something on the seat caught his eyes 'What is it?' Ethan questioned as Scott pulled out a dead moth from the seat. Jessica frowned in confusion before it hit her. Whoever was in this car had been taken.

They were a sacrifice.

About half an hour later Jessica stood beside stiles with Scott and her mother in front of the sheriff 'Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?' Mr stilinski questioned confused as they all talked at once.

'No, dad' stiles spoke up 'they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone'

'So whose car is this?' He asked, pointing at the black sedan. Beside them currently being investigated by some other officers.

'Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in.' Melissa explained to him.

'Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?' The sheriff spoke pointing at her and she nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Guys, give us a second.' He told the tennis and they nodded walking away a bit.

'These are definitely sacrifices, right?' Scott said looking at the car.

'Yeah, it's the one Deaton mentioned, Healers.' Stiles nodded

'What about Danny?' Jessica spoke up confused 'I mean he threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and as much a as I hate to admit it if he hadn't been with Ethan, he would've died.'

'Danny's not a healer though' Scott pointed out

'Can you hear that?' Stiles interrupted the twins thinking, pointing over to where his dad was getting a report over the radio. Both Jess and Scott listened in before looking back at stiles

'They found a body.'

The trio split up, Scott was going to watch over their mom with help from Issac that night just in case the darach attempted to take her while stiles and Jess went back to his place to research.

Jess laid on stiles bed scrolling through a website about Druid sacrifices on her iPad while stiles sat at his desk looking on his laptop. 'I still don't get it' she spoke up and stiles glanced over at her.

'Don't get what?'

'Why Danny was poisoned with mistletoe.' She said 'It's like Scott said Danny isn't a healer so why go after him?'

'I don't know' stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair stressed out. She didn't blame him, they were all stressed out. People were dying and there seemed to be nothing they could do to stop it from happening. The thought that one of them could be next terrified her.

'But hey we'll sort something out I mean we always figure it out in the end' stiles spoke, clearly having seen the dark look in her eyes and he was trying to reassure his girlfriend.

'Yeah, your right' she nodded and stiles smiled.

'Course I'm right when I have ever been wrong?' She went to open her mouth 'don't answer that' he stopped her and she grinned before she saw the time at the top of her iPad screen.

'It's getting late, we should get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow, she pointed out an stiles groaned in annoyance.

'School, the only normal thing in our lives' Jess huffed a laugh before getting up and pulling out a shirt and some shorts that she had left in stiles drawer a couple of weeks ago.

'I'll be back' she told him and he grinned cheekily.

'Sure you just don't want to change in here, I promise I won't look' he said smirking and Jess rolled her eyes leaning forward so she was face to face with him.

'Somehow I doubt you'll keep that promise' she said before kissing his cheek and exiting the room going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She returned to find stiles already curled underneath the blankets but he flipped one side over so she could climb in. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed and it had gotten to the point where they were so used to other sleeping beside them that they could mast get a good nights sleep without them. Of course after many sneaking out of the house at night, Jessica's mom and Stiles's dad had set down the law.

The usual "the door must be open at all times" and a bunch of other stuff too. Jess didn't care about the rules as long as she fell asleep with stiles next to her and that she woke up the same way. It was literally the only time they openly showed affection for each other.

When in public they weren't as open about their relationship as their were when they were alone or around friends. They weren't like Scott and Allison or Lydia and Jackson had been, with the constant public affection and the desire to constantly show that they were together.

Jess didn't mind at all cause she knew they didn't have to always hold hands or kiss each other hello or goodbye to express their feelings, you could always see it in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. You could see that they loved each other and that was all she needed and she knew stiles felt the same way.

She climbed into the bed, switching off the light beforehand and making sure the door was open slightly so the sheriff wouldn't get mad. Stiles's curled his arm around her waist and pulled her a giant him so her back met his. Their hand entwined against jessica's stomach and stiles put his face into her neck, letting out a sigh of content. Their legs entwined together underneath the covers and jess squeezed his hand slightly feeling the familiar squeeze back.

'I love you' stiles whispered into her ear and she smiled, her heart skipping a beat like it always did whenever he said those three words to her.

'Love you too' she whispered back, squeezing his hand. Stiles place a soft kiss to her temple before their eyes shut. Their breathing slowing down, the two fell asleep, feeling comforted, relaxed and loved.

Jessica face a slight groan when she heard the sounds of the coffee machine going off in the kitchen and span around burying her face into Stiles's shoulder refusing to get up. She hated mornings these days cause it just brought back all the troubles happening in her life. She didn't want to think about sacrifices, dark druids or the alpha pack anymore cause they were all just dark thoughts that Brough her down and she was sick of being down.

She felt stiles tighten his grip around her still fast asleep not having werewolf senses like hers. Though a knock on the door brought him out of it and Jess refused to open her eyes. 'Come on kids, time to get up' the sheriffs voice entered the room.

'Five more minutes' stiles groaned out and Jess nodded in agreement.

'Unless you two want to be late for school and get detention. I reckoned you get up now' the sheriff said giving them an ultimatum.

Jess whimpered as the warmth of stiles body left her as he sat up at his dad's words 'Alright, alright, we're getting up' he said, looking at his dad who nodded before leaving taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Stiles climbed out of bed and Jess groaned before following suit. The two got changed, stiles in his usual plaid and jeans ensemble while jess pulled on some black leather skinny jeans with a black long sleeved shirt. She threw on a washed out denim jacket and slung a pink coloured scarf around her neck. Finishing it off with a pair of peach coloured flats.

She tied her hair up into a messy bun as the two made their way into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee for the ride to school and a breakfast bar each.

Jess left her motorcycle at the house catching a ride with stiles in the jeep. They met up with Scott at the front of the school and he assured them that his and Jess's mom was safe and there hadn't been any incidents though the couple had kind of already guessed that as they hadn't received any phone calls in the middle of the night.

The bell rung and the trio made their way into the school, having chemistry first up. 'Good morning.' Ms Blake greeted them all, closing a textbook at the front of the class 'As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick.' She corrected and the trio glanced at each other before she continued 'Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?' She said with a hesitant smile and Jessica knew that their English teacher was way out of comfort zone right now but hey at least she was trying unlike some of their teachers in the school.

'Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how.' Jessica heard stiles inform Scott as she was sitting in front of the with a girl named Julie beside her.

'Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?' Scott wondered

'I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next.' Stiles said and Scott sighed before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

'Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?' He said quickly into his phone bending over to the side.

'Unfortunately, no.' Jess frowned as she heard Deaton speak over the receiver 'I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me.' Was all he said before hanging up nd Jessica's frowned deepened. Deaton was a healer, he was veg but that was still a healer. He was going to be the third sacrifice if they didn't act quickly.

'Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?' Scott said quickly into the dear receiver before hanging up glancing at the others worriedly.

"All right, we're doing everything we can.' The sheriff assured the three teens in front of them in the clinic. Scott had left earlier on in th calls claiming an emergency to ms Blake while stiles called his dad about deaton. Jessica and stiles had followed Scott after the class ended, skipping their next class 'Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school.' He said to them and they nodded before he went back to talk to his deputy.

Scott dragged the other two into a supply room before looking at Jess 'can you find him?' he questioned.

'I can try but I need something of his first. It's not the full moon and I don't have as a strong connection with deaton as you do she told him and Scott pulled out des tons keys to the clinic and handed them to her. 'Okay Scott give me your hand' she said and he looked at her confused you have the closet connection to deaton, Peter told them me that if I'm touching someone with a stronger connection it would be easier to find them' she explained and Scott nodded holding her hand.

Jessica closed her eyes before opening them, her eyes flashing a. Bright gold as she activated her ability. Yet that was when everything went wrong. She caught a glimpse of deaton's face before everything went dark and blurry before a horrifying image of a scarred pale creature jumped in front of her and she felt herself going crashing into the wall, opening her eyes the connection lost.

The first thing she saw was both stiles and Scott worried and fearful expressions in front of her. The second thing was the taste of metal in her mouth. She wiped her face seeing blood running down her face from her eyes. Her eyes were bleeding?

'Holy shit, Jess are you okay?' stiles quickly questioned worried and she nodded slowly.

'What happened?' she asked and the boys glanced at each other.

'The minute your eyes went gold, you started shaking like crazy your claws even came out' Scott told her and she could see the healing puncture wounds in his hand 'we tried calling your name but you weren't listening and you started muttering something in like Latin or something. Then your eyes started bleeding before you were pulled out of it' he explained and Jessica frowned confused, that's never happened before.

'It's got to have something to do with the darach. Maybe it's like blocked you out or something' stiles guessed though the worried look in his eyes didn't fade as he helped her to her feet.

Jess nodded thinking that was the most plausible explanation but it worried her, if the darach blocked her out then she was useless in helping rinsing deaton and the other sacrifices to come, also it meant the darach knew about her ability and that was something even worse.

'Did you see deaton though?' Scott wondered.

'I saw a glimpse of his face before everything went dark' she said, not mentioning the horrifying face she had seen. Scott sighed sadly at the information before nodding. He glanced out the window of the door seeing the sheriff still talking to the deputy before glancing back at stiles.

'We have to tell him.' He said and stiles stared at him confused.m

'You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?' Stiles questioned

'You know what I mean.' Scott sighed

Stiles shook his head 'You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week.' Jess winced slightly at the memory that had been a horrible week.

'And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer.' Scott told him and Jess shrugged, that was try they were closer as a family than they had been in years.

Stiles still shook his head 'I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is.'he said pointing to his father who was no alone sighing confused and stressed out.

'He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later.' Scott told stile.

'Yeah, but is now really the right time?'

'What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?'

'What if telling him gets him killed, huh?' Stiles argued 'I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father.' He sighed, his expression growing sadder 'I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them.' He shook his head and Jess wrapped her arms around his waist offering comfort, she hated seeing him like that. It always made her feel like crying cause he becomes so sad whenever he thinks of his mom.

'You're right.' Scott nodded, backing off when he saw how upset his best friend looked.

'No, I'm not.' Stiles shook his head, sighing sadly 'I'm not right. I'll tell him.' He nodded.

'Are you sure?' Jess asked and he nodded

'We'll help you.' Scott said and Jess moved so her hand was clasped in stiles instead, squeezing it to show that she would be by his side the whole way. She knew he got the message by the way he squeezed back.

The trio left the storage room only to stop in surprise seeing ms Morrell talking to the sheriff and deputy 'Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother.'

'Brother?' Jess mouthed to the others whom shrugged just as surprised as she was.

'Will you excuse us for a moment?' The sheriff told her and she nodded before catching the trio eyes and she walked over while they left.

'Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him.' Ms Morrell said to both of them and Jess frowned wondering how exactly she knew what they were going to do. There was definitely more to their guidance councillor and French teacher then she originally thought.

'You don't have to ask us for help.' Scott told her

'Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.' She said and Jess frowned before realisation hit her the same time it hit stiles

'Lydia.' They both muttered and Morrell nodded.

The trio split up again because while the boys were going back to see Lydia, Jessica decided to pay a certain hale a visit.

She walked into peter's apartment downtown, having used the key above the door frame. She had been there quite a few times as Peter usually have her lessons here. She still couldn't believe she was actually taking lessons from Peter hale but he was the only one who knew. About her abilities and weirdly enough he had actually be really helpful in teaching her how to use and control it.

The apartment was very clean The furniture a colour scheme of black and white with dashes of red here and there. It was a nice place, one that you would never expect someone like Peter to live yet she guessed she didn't really knew what he was like before the fire.

A phot album caught her before Sh called out peters name Nd she frowned when caught sigh of the hoot the page was turned to. Her curiosity got the better of her and she moved over to the couch and took a seat pulling the album close to her.

She saw a picture of a younger Peter and realised it wa she fore the fire when she the hale hours behind him however that wasn't what surprised her the most. Peter was standing behind someone, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and he was holding from behind. They were staring at each other with only one emotion, love.

She saw two matching gold bands around their fingers and she frowned again, Peter had been married?

She flicked the page and immediately recognised a younger Derek and Peter. Derek looked only about five while Peter was older and they were playing basketball. Derek was on Peter's shoulders dunking the ball into the basket with biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Peter had a smile as well as he helped his nephew score a goal.

On the other side of the page was a photo of Peter and another woman, talia hale Jessica guessed seeing the resemblance in the two of the, and the resemblance she hard with Derek. They had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders looking at the camera with a smile. Talia was wearing black graduation roves while Peter was I a suit so she guess it was her graduation.

She flicked the page over again and saw the beautiful blonde was back but this time it was her holding a baby boy in her arms, a giant smile on her face as she looked at the camera in a hospital gown. Jessica stared down at the photo in shock, Peter had a son? He had a family before the fire?

'Her name Sarah' Jessica jumped at the sound of peters voice and she span around to see Peter leaning against on of the door frames.

'Sorry I know I shouldn't have looked but...' Jessica immediately apologised, feeling bad that she had invaded peters private life.

Peter merely shrugged 'not a big deal' he said before he sat down in the arm chair to her left taking the alum into his own hands. He stared down at the phot with a blank expression though his eyes told everything. She could see love in his eyes yet also so much hurt.

'His name was Ethan' he said quietly, tracing a finger over the baby in the photo. 'He was two' he muttered and Jess frowned sadly, knowing he meant that he was two when the fire happened.

'I'm sorry' she said to him. For the first time she felt truly sorry for Peter. She had always felt sorry for Derek for losing his family in a fire but know she also felt sorry for Peter, she had no idea that he had lost his wife and son in the fire that day as well.

Peter flipped the page where it was just a picture of Sarah smiling up at the camera laying amongst the grass 'she was the other wolf' he said and Jess frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'She's the only other wolf beside you to have enhanced sight' he explained and Jess stared down at the photo in surprise before looking up at Peter

'That how you know everything about it?' She guessed and Peter nodded.

'She would of been able to teach you better then I ever could. She was always a better teach, taught all the pups in the pack how to read and write before they went to school, she always wanted to be a teacher' Peter said, his voice turning distant but Jess could. Hear the love underneath it.

'Was she your mate?' She wondered and Peter nodded.

'Yes, she was what stiles is to you. My anchor to humanity and my mate to my wolf' he explained and Jessica looked down. She couldn't imagine how Peter must feel. She couldn't even imagine living without stiles in her life but her Peter was alive after losing his mate, his son, his whole family.

'She was very beautiful' Jess said, knowing that saying that she was sorry was pint less as it wouldn't help at all.

'Yeah she was' Peter muttered looking at another phot, this was one with all three of them together. It had to of been taken by someone else as it showed Peter spinning Ethan around with Sarah laughing close by. A perfect family, Jess observed and she could finally understand a bit more on why Peter went so crazy when he came out of his coma.

He had lost his whole life in that fire, he had lost his mate, his wife and his only son. She could understand his desire for revenge against all those who took them away from him. She still didn't like it but she could understand it and that's what mattered.

Peter closed the photo album and looked up at Jessica so is there a reason why your here when you should be at school?' he asked, changing the subject.

Jessica nodded, reserving the real reason why she had come there in the first place. 'deaton's missing. He's been taken as a sacrifice but when I tried to find him using my ability. Scott and stiles say I went into some kind of shock. That I was shaking all over and my claws came out and that I started speaking in Latin as my eyes started bleeding. Why would that happened?' She wondered and watched as Peter leaned back into his arm chair with a thoughtful expression on his face.

It was quiet for several minutes while Peter though before he finally spoke up the darach or Druid or whatever has clearly performed a spell to stop you from seeing the sacrifices, which means your advantage is now a disadvantage. It sounds like the darach was trying to kill you from in the inside or perhaps a more plausible reason trying to blind you, your eyes were bleeding meaning that your ability was no longer straining your wolf side but your human side as well. The Latin who were speaking could have possibly been the spell the darach had cast over you and by having you chant it you were essentially blinding yourself' Peter explained his theory.

'So I can't find any of the sacrifices without blinding myself?' Jess questioned.

'Yes or it could be killing yourself as you said you were shakin and lost control of your shift, essentially it could have easily turned to the darach hypnotising you to hurt yourself like. It has already done by poison you all at the cross country meet' he added and Jess nodded trying not to think about their little adventures at the motel. That feeling she had got when she was there was definitely not one she ever wanted to feel again.

'Is there anyway to break the spell or remove it or something?' she wondered and Peter shook his head.

Not that I know. Druids are magical beings. My guess is you would have to speak with one of them or...' he trailed off getting a thoughtful look on his face.

'Or what?' She prompted

'Well it depends if they were still alive but you could ask ways ask the alpha that changed Sarah' he propositioned but Jess in frowned.

'I thought into Sarah and I have the ability?' Jessica wondered confused.

'Oh you are but the alpha that changed her and gave the ability must have known more about it after all Sarah learned everything to do with her ability from her' Peter explained.

'Okay, great where is she?' Jessica asked, eager to learn more about this still pretty mysterious ability of hers.

'last time I heard her and her pack were moving through Los Angeles' he muttered before grabbing a piece of paper from behind him and a pen before scribbling something onto it 'at this address' he said handing her the piece of paper.

'She,Li be able to help?, Jess asked just to clarify.

'Maybe, it's worth a shot, he shrugs and Jessica nods looking down at the paper befor her phone buzzed.

'Hello?' She answered, putting the piece of paper into her jacket barely noticing Peter grabbing the album and. Putting it somewhere in the drawers beside him for safe keeping.

'Hey Jess' stiles spoke ,look the plan didn't work st Derek's place and apparently sour wolf is fighting Kali at the ,omens,

,is he insane?, Jess said in disbelief in what sides had just told her. P

'yeah most definitely. We're heading over there now. Scotts gone for deaton he was in the bank vault' he explained and Jess didn't even bother to ask who they found that out already rising to her feet,

Malright I'll meet you there, she told him before hanging up. She went o tell Peter what was happening only to see the ex alpha a half already disappeared. She frowned slightly before shrugging it off and leaving the part meant climbing onto her bike that she ha picked up from stiles,s place after the clinic incident and she sped down the road towards Derek' s loft apartment.

She arrived and couldn't see the familiar blue jeep but she didn't pay it no mind, having no time to waste and she raced inside the hliding but and uk the soars towards the loft.

Turning the corner, she raced into the loft only stop in pure horror as she saw Boyd being shoved down onto Derek's claws by Kali, Ethan and Aiden holding back the hale alpha. Derek stared up at his beat in horro as Boyd choked on his own blood.

Jessica clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the small scream that escaped her as Kali let go and Boyd fell forward into Derek's arm. Ethan and Aiden letting him go.

'I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek., Kali Calle doubt to the broken alpha as she began walking out with smug satisfaction. Ethan and Aiden surprise Jessica only slightly when they stared back at the two, remorse flashing in their eyes but aiden's went darker faster then Ethan's as they covered it up before they followed the dark haired alpha 'Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you.' She threatened, glaring down at Jessica and Issa who Jessica realised was beside a scared ms Blake, Jessica didn't even bother wondering why she was there as she growled out at the alphas threat, her eyes blazing with pure anger. She went to go after the, but Issac merely grabbed her hand gently and she stopped.

'It's okay.' Boyd's broken but reassuring voice had Jess turning around. To look at the two still in the water that flooded the loft.

'No, no. No, it's not. It's not.' Derek shook his head, tears welling over his hazel blue eyes as he stared up at Boyd in horror and remorse. Jessica felt the tears begin to swim min her own eyes as she watched. Boyd and her had never been close but he was still pack, he was still family and watching him die was so painful.

'It's all okay, Derek.' Boyd assured Derek, his eyes glazing over

'I'm... l'm sorry.' Derek said, his voice broken.

'The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us...' Boyd breathed out and Jess could sense that there was something else behind his words, perhaps it had something to do with Erica?

That moment Boyd fell backwards out of Derek's arm, his yes lifeless as his body crashed into the water. Jessica let out a silent sob at the sight. Derek stared down at his betas dead body, the tears in his eyes shining as he stared down, his hands burning from the blood of his beta covering them.

Jessica heard footsteps then but she didn't bother turning around already sending who it was. Cora appeared first and when she saw the sight before her. She muttered out a 'no' quietly before she reached forward splashing through the water, reaching Boyd's body she let out a broken cry when she saw no life in his eyes and she sobbed hunching over into his chest.

Jessica hadn't even noticed stiles had entered until she saw him place a comforting hand onto Derek's, shoulder as the alpha continued to stare at Boyd and now his sister in front of him.

Jess only knew Lydia had appeared when she felt herself being enveloped in the familiar scent of her perfume and she turned her head and silently cried into her friends should,ear, Lydia holding her as she looked at the group in front of her,

Jessica saw Issac in front of her and she pulled away from Lydia slowly and she went sit beside the curly haired beta who was trying so hard to keep his emotions at bay. Jessica reached over and pulled him into a hug and only then did he let out a broken whimper curling into her arms.

The two betas cried together for the loss of their packmate.

Jessica and Issa entered their house later that night. They had just finished burying boyd's body with the others. His body rested in the woods right beside where they had dug Erica's had all gone their separate ways after the small funeral they gave him. No words had been said during it but no words had needed to be said as they all grieved the loss silently but together.

Melissa wasn't home having to work the late shift and Scott had gone to deaton's after the funeral to talk about so,etching though he didn't say what just that it was just about something that happened in the vault.

The two betas rested against the couch, not talking but resting in an almost comfortable silence, it was only broken when Jessica reached a hand into her jacket and pulled out the piece of paper Peter had given her.

It had the name, Alexandra at the top with an address underneath. Jess glanced over at Issac who sniffed slightly rubbing his red eyes.

'Hey' she caught his attention and he looked at her curiously 'wanna come to La with me?'


	8. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Jessica's blue motor bike came to a stop in front of McCall house. Isaac climbed off the back first before she followed. The two had only just gotten back from LA. It had been well a rather insightful trip for Jessica and a much needed one for Isaac. Getting away from it all even just for a couple of days had really helped.

'Scott's not here' Isaac observed looking up at the house.

'how do you know that?' Jess wondered confused.

'His bikes gone Isaac said, like it was obvious.

'Oh' Jess nodded, seeing that Scotts bike was indeed gone 'think somethings wrong?' She wondered but Isaac only shrugged in response pulling off the backpack that they had used for clothes. He pulled out the house key from the front pocket.

'If it's anything serious he'll call us, after all he did know we were coming back today' Isaac said, unlocking the front door.

Jessica shrugged, knowing he was right before entering the house after the curly haired beta.

She sighed falling back onto her bed in silent relief. Before he mind flashed back to the moment Issa and her encountered the carter pack.

'Come in Isaac, run!' Jessica urged the blonde beta to run faster, the two wolves continued to bolt through the woods hearing the growling of the wolves chasing them.

'If we die, I'm blaming you!' Isaac called out as they jumped over w fallen tree log. However what they didn't expect was to go tumbling down a side of a hill.

Crashing to the ground, they both let out simultaneous groans of pain. 'That hurt' Isaac groaned

'No kidding' Jess agreed, sitting up with a wince only to have her eyes go wide in fear. The two beats were completely surrounded by the LA pack. Some were completely shifted while others merely showed their golden irises, glaring down at them.

'We're so dead' Isaac muttered and Jessica nodded slowly. The both cowered and shielded themselves as the wolves race forward. Yet they stopped at the sound of a strong female voice.

'Wait!' All the wolves stopped and backed off as an older woman with dark hair. Jessica could easily tell it was the alpha, Peter had mentioned and with a flash of red eyes she knew she was right.

'She's one of us'

Jessica jolted awake as the sound of her alarm clock, her memory filled dream fading away. Glancing at the time she rose out of bed and went to get changed.

She got dressed into a black singlet with a red plaid shirt over the top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She could be bothered with brushing her hair so she threw a red beanie over the top.

Heading downstairs she caught sight of Isaac and Scott eating in the kitchen with extremely serious expressions on their faces. So something bad did happen last night, Jess guessed as she entered the kitchen to join the boys.

'What happened?' She asked, opening up the fridge door to get some food.

'Deputy Tara was sacrificed last night at the school' Scott explained and Jessica frowned sadly letting out a sigh.

'Great the darachs at it again' she sighed, pulling out an apple from the fridge for her breakfast. 'So what's the pattern this time?' She questioned, taking a bite.

'We don't know het' Scott said and she nodded.

'Right so we're in the dark like usual'

'Seems like it' Isaac nodded

'Well we're not getting anything down by just sitting here' Scott stated, standing up and putting his empty cereal bowl in the sink 'Isaac you riding with me?' He questioned and e other boy nods, finishing off his own cereal.

Grabbing their bags and helmets the three werewolves ride to school.

Jessica tapped her nails against the desk in boredom sitting in English as ms Blake explains ... whatever she was explaining. Jessica zoned out easily, her mind flashing back to a few days ago.

'Your not trying hard enough' Alexandra, the alpha Jess had set off to find scolded her and Jess sighed exhausted, wiping the blood from her cheeks as she kneeled on the floor, panting heavily.

'I am trying' she gasped out

'Not hard enough!' Alex barked, kneeling down to face the beta face to face 'this could be a life or death situation Jessica. Your Druid won't be as kind to Isaac as mine is' she argued and Jess nodded slowly and numbly.

The idea of this exercise that Alexandra was putting Jessica through was so she could creak down the barrier the darach put up around the sacrifices so she couldn't see them. Her Druid, Annora was with Isaac blocking Jessica's connection to him and Alex was coaching to Jess to break through.

'You can do this' Alex spoke her voice turning softer instead of her alpha tone 'I know you can do it, you know you can do it. So do it' she said, standing back up.

'Now try again'

Jess let the memory fade away, deciding that she might as well listen to what ms Blake was actually saying. She'd rather not fail the class.

'Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story.' She explains before stopping 'Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents.' Jess to the side to see Lydia drawing a tree on a notepad.

'You and every guy I've ever dated.' Lydia smirked back and Jess grinned as ms Blake's expression went into an uncomfortable one.

'Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way.' She said smiling and Lydia smiled back before returning to her drawing sending an eye roll Jessica's way. The wolf grinned before turning to face the front around watching ms Blake make her way down the aisle 'Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture.' She said glancing at both Scot and Jessica in turn before continuing 'They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board." '

'Like chess.' Stiles muttered from the desk diagonal to Jess and ms Blake turned to look at him.

'That's right, Stiles. Do you play?' She wondered with a smile

'Uh, no. My father does.' Stiles tells her and she nods with a smile before turning back to the class.

'Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?'

'I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk.' Scott leans over whispering to stiles. Jess pretended to take notes but they all knew she was listening in.

'What do you want to do that for?' Stiles questioned confused.

'The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' Scott explained his theory.

'Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan.' Stiles said

'What's that?'

'Going through Aiden. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?'

All at once the same thou hit e trio and they turned to look at Lydia who looked up at the free pairs of eyes on her. Clicking her pen closed she sighed 'What now?'

Convincing Lydia to distract Aiden was a little harder then they thought it would be,d be but she agreed eventually so now the trio were standing in front of Ethan on the stairs.

'Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?' Ethan said glancing at all of them.

'Is he looking at me?' Stiles spoke up and the twins turned to look at him 'Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking...'

'whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it.' Scott said lulling back his best friend.

'Aw come on I wanted to see how it ends' Jess smiled and Scott rolled his eyes at his sister before turning back to Ethan.

'We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again.'

'You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas.' Ethan explained

'What were you?' Jess wondered

'Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack.' He told them.

'So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?' Stiles guessed

'Something like that.' Ethan shrugged

'What happened?' Scott asked

'They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them.'

'Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?' Stiles wondered confused.

'We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then.'

'Deucalion taught you. Scott muttered in realisation.

'And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally.'

'What about your emissary?' Ethan looked down at that 'They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?' Scott wondered in disbelief.

'All of them except for Deucalion's.'

'You mean Morrell?' Stiles guessed but suddenly Ethan gasped in a pain clutching the front of his chest. The other jolted forward wondering what was wrong.

'What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?' Scott asked frantically.

'Not me. My brother.' He said before bolting down the steps. The other three glanced at each other before racing after him.

Entering the boys locker room they see Aiden shifted above a bleeding Cora. Scott and Ethan went straight for him while stiles went to Cora and Lydia. Jess glanced around and caught sight of coach's door seeing the werewolf symbol for revenge in claws marks. Glancing down at Cora then back at Aiden she released what had happened.

'You can't do this!' Ethan shouted at his brother.

'She came at me!' Aiden argued

'It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her.' Ethan out and Aiden shifted back glancing at Lydia who was staring up at him with fear in her eyes as she knealt by the bleeding Cora,

Ethan sent a nod to Scott before dragging Aiden out of the locker room. 'Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt.' Stiles observed looking at the blood on cora's forehead.

'You okay?' Scott questioned as Cora looked t her injury in the mirror.

'She doesn't look okay.' Lydia muttered.

'I'll heal.' She said but as soon as she moved away from the sink she began to sway until Scott and Jess steadied her. 'I said I'm fine.' She snapped pulling away from them.

'Oh yeah you were close to being killed by an alpha but your completely fine' Jess scoffed.

'Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?' Stiles questioned

'I did it for Boyd.' Cora snapped 'None of you were doing anything.' She said glancing at Scott and Jessica in particular.

'We're trying.' Scott said

'And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies.'

'And if we weren't here then we,d be finding your dead body'jess snapped back at her. After all, all the she-wolf was doing was throwing everything back into their faces.

Cora rolled her eyes, an action they were all used to from Derek and Peter, before she stormed out.

'She's definitely a Hale.' Stiles muttered 'I'll make sure she gets home.' He says heading after her.

Scott began walking out as well 'where you going?' Jess wondered after her brother.

'To get some I answers was his only response before he left.

'God he's cryptic sometimes' Jess muttered annoyed turning around to see Lydia taking a seat on one of the benches with a distant look on her face. 'Lyds? You okay?' Jessica wondered suddenly concerned for her friend.

'Why?' Lydia muttered 'why do I always get involved with guys like that? Is there something wrong with me?' she wondered looking up at Jessica.

'No there's nothing wrong with you Lydia' Jess argued sitting down beside her.

'There has to be' Lydia protested 'I mean first there was Jackson and now there's Aiden, why do I choose guys that are so completely wrong for me?'

'Lyds, your a teenager, it happens to everyone' Jessica began 'sometimes you just have to go through all the guys that are bad for you before you can find the right one'

'You found stiles first. You didn't have to keep looking and go through all the bad guys and look how happy and in love you guys are Lydia pointed out and Jess realised how hypocritical she had just sounded.

'Stiles and i...' She hesitated, unsure on what to say 'we're a special case?' Lydia frowned 'I don't know man, we're just that choice first love, forever love kind of couple. At least I hope we are, Jess added as an afterthought.

'Your right .., I think she laughed 'we better get to class, thanks Jess, Lydia said giving her a hug before standing up and walking out.

Jessica was walking through the outer part of the school when her phone went off and she quickly pulled it out of her bag seeing a text from stiles.

"From stiles: The patterns philosophers, Allison figured it out and I'm going to tell my dad, everything"

She frowned reading the text, wondering why stiles suddenly had the change of heart in telling his dad. Looking back up from her phone she jumped in surprise seeing Derek suddenly standing there

'Holy shit!' She cried out in surprise before glaring at the alpha, whom merely looked bored at her reaction 'what the hell Derek's? Your giving to give someone a heartache doing that!' She scolded him.

'Is Cora here? Cause she wasn't at the loft?' Derek asked, ignoring her comment,

'Yeah she went after Aiden' Jess explained 'though she was the one who got beaten up instead of him'

'Is she alright? Where is she now?' Derek question, concern laced in his tone.

'Yeah she's fine' Jessica assured him 'last I saw her stiles was taking her home'

'Okay, thanks' Derek said heading away from the school.

'Your welcome' Jessica muttered after him and began walking towards her class only to cry out in pain as a loud scream echoed throughout the school.

Jess made her way towards the direction of the scream after it ended and came to stand by both Scott and Ethan inside mr westover's classroom. Lydia stood in front ms Blake with Aiden at her side.

'Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class.' Ms Blake tells her.

'And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris. Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone.' Lydia said before stepping away and pointing at the number 2 written with the symbol on the blackboard 'And he's going to be the second murder.'

'But, Lydia, you wrote that number.' Ms Blake points out

Lydia sighs 'Okay, fine. I'm psychic.'

Ms Blake raises an eyebrow in disbelief 'You're psychic?'

'I'm something!' Lydia shouts and very one loose t her but she pays them no mind her gaze hitting the McCall twins.

'A deputy and a teacher? What's the pattern?' Ethan wondered, looking at Scott. Jess turned her head and looked at her brother for answers as well.

'I don't know.'

Jessica leaned against one of the schools walls later that night while Scott was the phone with stiles 'It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover.' He explained to stiles

'That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school.' Stiles remarked over the receiver

'Then the last one's gonna be another teacher.'

'Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home.' He said when movements caught the werewolves eyes. Looking demon from the balcony they saw ms Blake standing outside the auditorium with a group of adults walking into the building.

'No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital.' Scott muttered and Jess sighed as wind picked up and blew her hair around.

'This is not good'

Both Jessica and Scott stood in the doorway watching as people took their seats and students set up on stage. They caught sight of the alpha twins by the right door in discussion and ms Morrell taking a seat as well when suddenly Lydia appeared from beside them.

'I thought you were going home.' Scott said looking at her but Lydia merely looked back her eyes terrified.

'I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you two to do something about it.'

'You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will.' Scott promised and she nodded, holding one of his hand

'Anyone else completely terrified?' Jessica muttered as she looked around the room. The other two looked at her ,it just feels like something bad is gonna happen tonight'

'I know' Scott nodded, feeling the same way as he reached down and held his sister's hand in his for comfort 'but we can stop it okay?' He said looking at the two girls on each side of him 'together'

The recital began and the melody filled the room. The twins didn't notice as Lydia walked away after receiving a text from Aiden but turned when the door opened. Chris came through followed by Allison and Isaac. Allison sent them a small smile and Isaac looked at the other wolves before going after them.

'Why is Isaac wi the argent So?, Jessica whispered at Scott, the protectiveness she felt for the other beta leaking through her voice. Isaac had become like another brother to her and like she was with all her family she was protective of him. Seeing him with the Argents, in particular one who had stabbed him multiple times last year set her on edge.

'He's fine' Scott assured her not taking his eyes off the stage ahead. Jess sighed deciding she was going to talk to her brother later.

A soft continuos singing began to sound from the stage when stiles came through the door standing between Jess and Scott, nodding at both of them.

Jess felt something twinge in her chest and she winced at the small pain. Stiles and Scott sent her worried look but she didn't pay them no mind as she scanned the room, she saw Allison, Isaac and Chris on the other side of the room and the twins still sitting in the crowd. Her eyes shined gold and she caught sight of Derek sitting in a hospital room besides a sleeping Cora with a white bandage on her head and through the rest of the hospitable she saw her mom and the sheriff talking. However there was one person she couldn't see.

'Where's Lydia?' She gaped out not feeling her friends connection anymore and e two boys looked around, not seeing her either, worried looks crossed all their faces and they hurried out of the room.

'Lydia?'

'Lydia!'

Both stiles and called as the trio ran outside, seeing no sign of the redhead. Scott began searching the area 'Anything? She's not answering texts. What do we do? Scott?' Stiles wondered before looking st Jess only to see her eyes blazing with a trail of blood running down her cheek from her left eye, 'Jesus Christ Jesse!' He yelled shaking his girlfriend and snapping her out of it.

She shook her head 'no, I have to find her,

'Jess you'll kill yourself' stiles protested, remembering what had happened to her when she tried finding deaton.

'No, no, Alex taught me how just shush okay, I need quiet' she warned and stiles opened his mouth to say someone else but her glare had him closing it.

Jess closed her eyes again and focuses solely on her connection to Lydia, Alexandra's voice in her head.

"Your gift is powerful and so much more than just seeing things. All you need to do is focus and you can break through any barrier no matter how strong or weak. Just focus on the connection, block everything else out of your mind just the connection"

Her eyes shone gold and despite feeling the blood begin to ill down her cheeks she kept fighting it, kept pushing against the barrier the darach had so carefully built up. She could feel her claws extended and she moved down to the ground focusing all her energy into finding her, finding Lydia.

Yet she couldn't break through.

Until a loud scream echoed throughout the school and. Jessica felt her strength grow and her eyes shone brighter then ever before and she saw it. She saw Lydia sitting on a chair in own got he class rooms holding a wire from wrapping itself around her neck, tears running down her face.

As soon as the scream stopped, Jessica eyes returned to normal and she shook herself out of the stupor she found herself in. Scott was on the ground to and removed his hands from his ears, having heard the same scream. Lydia's scream.

'I know where she is' was all Jess muttered before she bolted away, Scott hot on her heels. Stiles stood outside the auditorium for a second in confused shock as the werewolves ran.

They reached the door and entered only to find ms Blake throwing a dagger at the sheriff, whom dropped to the ground with his gun. Scott, Jess warned but it was too late as her brother gave out a loud roar, transforming into his werewolf form. The twins glanced over at a shocked sheriff before Scott raced froward. 'Scott don't!' Jess warned again but Scott still jumped on the table and over it landing in front of ms Blake or really the darach.

He swung at her with a claws hand but she leaned back out of the way and batted his other arm away before hitting his chest suddenly him backwards with a powerful force into the stack of chairs behind them. He fell to the floor blood pouring out of his mouth.

Jess glanced at her brother before looking at the darach, hate burning in her eyes. 'What are you going to do Jessica? Fall like your brother?' Ms Blake taunted looking at the she wolf 'you may have power but all you can really do is see things'

'That's all I used to do' Jess muttered before her eyes flashed gold and teachers chair from behind the desk hit ms Blake with such a sudden force that she hit the ground. Jessica eyes turned to normal before she began to move forward.

Ms Blake coughed as she stood 'you've gotten stronger i see' she muttered.

'I had some help' Jessica added, thinking back for quick second on when Alexandra taught her that her powers could grow to the point where she could move things with her eyes, however the only catch was that she couldn't do it all the time only when her emotions were losing control and right now she was pretty out of control.

She moved forward, fully shifted and slashed at the darach who didn't have time to dodge and gasped as her claws hit her skin. Jess didn't care as the wound began to heal going for another attack yet she was ready for it and dodged the arm before grasping Jessica by the neck lifting her up from the ground.

Jess gasped as her air was suddenly cut off 'your powerful Jessica just not powerful enough' she said glaring at the wolf before swinging her to the side. Jess heard the glass shatter as she felt herself fall as she fell out of the window.


	9. The Overlooked

'Derek? Derek, where are you?' Jenifier called as she walked into the darkened loft only light by the sounds lightning from the storm raging outside

'Right here.' Derek spoke up coming into the room slowly and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Thank God.' She said hugging him tightly around the shoulders before pulling away 'Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them.'

'From who?' Derek wondered

'Scott, Stiles. Jessica.' She named 'They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me.'

'What is it?'

'Promise you'll listen to me.' She pleaded, a vulnerable tone in her voice.

'I promise'he nodded and she looked at him before dropping her gaze to his lisp and she surged forward kissing him as thunder cracked from outside, she pulled away after a second staring at Derek calculating

'They're already here, aren't they?' She guessed and Derek's gaze looked behind her. She turned to see Scott, stiles and Jessica all walk out from behind the wall, glaring at her 'So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?'

'We told him you're the one killing people.' Scott corrected

'Oh, that's right.' She nodded, suddenly sarcastic which only made their glares harden even more 'Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense.'

'Where's my dad?' Stiles asked, a tear running down his cheek and Jess reached back holding his hand in hers, glaring at the woman who had taken the sheriff moments after she had thrown Jessica threw the school's window.

'How should I know?' She said oblivious before looking back at Derek 'Derek, tell me you don't believe this.'

Derek looked at her before looking back at the teenagers behind her 'Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?'

'No.' She said shaking her head

'Liar!' Jess growled and she turned to look at her,

'Ask her why she almost killed Lydia.' Scott spoke up, not even bothering to attempt to calm his sister down cause he was just as angry.

'Lydia Martin?' She frowned in disbelief 'I don't know anything about that.'

'What do you know?' Derek questioned.

'I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way.' She said snapping her head back to look at them. Jessica and stiles looked at Scott who held up the small jar in his hand.

'What if we can?'

'What is that?' Jenifier spoke up and Jess could feel her wolf preen in delight when she caught the hint of fear in those eyes.

Scott stepped forward 'my boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you.'

'Mistletoe?' She gaped out just as Scott threw the contents of the bottle at her, encasing her in smoke. She began screaming as she transformed from human to the scarred creature she truly was. As the mistletoe faded she gasped out, breathing heavily.

Jenifier looked at Derek before she attempted to run out only to have the alphas hand go around her throat and drag her back.

'Derek, wait, wait!' She yelled out as Derek's claws came out 'You need me.'

'What are you?' He growled out, anger in his eyes

'The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!' She demanded and Derek glanced at the teenagers before pulling out his phone and calling his uncle.

'It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance.'peter told Derek after he had asked about Cora.

'Mistletoe.' Derek muttered

'How did you know that?' Peter asked but Derek was already hanging up the phone, his other hand still firmly wrapped around Jennifer's throat. He began strangling her and she choked out.

'Derek. Derek, what are you doing?' Scott asked, suddenly alarmed.

'Her life... it's in my hands!' Jennifer gasped out.

'Stop. Derek, stop!' Stiles yelled moving forward and the darach' share flickered to him.

'Stilinski, you'll never find him.'

'Derek' Scott warned 'Derek!'

After gritting his teeth together Derek dropped Jennifer to the floor.

'That's right. You need me.' She spoke from the floor looking at Derek and then looking at the teenagers 'All of you.'

'Your awfully smug for a bitch, who's awfully close to getting her throat ripped out' Jessica warned, flashing gold eyes at her for emphasis and jennifier's smirk dropped.

Driving right behind Derek's car in the pouring rain was Scott, stiles and Jess in the jeep, 'I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan.' Stiles muttered 'You saw it, didn't you?' He asked glancing at the two and he could see in their eyes that they did.

Pulli up to the hospital they all climbed, immedieatlyo getting soaked by the rain, Derek grabbed jennifier's by the arm and began leading her inside. 'What's that?' Scott asked stiles and Jess looked over to see her boyfriend holding a wooden bat.

'Well, you got claws. I got a bat.' He shrugged as they entered.

'Scott! Jessica!' The sounds of their mom calling had the twins turning around in the hospital corridor facing her with the other three stopping as well 'What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating.'

'We're here for Cora.' Scott told her

'What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?' She wondered glancing at stiles in confusion.

'Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now.' Scott warned her and Melissa's eyes drifted to Jessica whom nodded.

'The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage.' She told the two

'Got it. Okay.' Scott nodded before they all began moving down the corridor the twins only glancing back once at their mother as they entered the elevator.

Derek dragged her inside and Jess pushed the button 'You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help.' Jennifer said before she frowned and looked to her right seeing the twins glaring at her with crossed arms she turned her head to the left and saw stiles holding up the bat looking at her as well and she sighed quietly facing the front as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

They walked out just as the light began to flicker. Derek stopped by cora's room only to find it empty except for the black blood puddle by the behind. Their gaze followed the droplets of blood on the floor.

'Derek.' Scott said looking ahead and they all turned and suddenly heard growling and groans from behind the door. It swung open and Peter of all people slid across the floor landing by their feet.

'We got a problem.' He said before looking back at the room 'Big problem.' Inside the room, stood the alpha twins in mega form and all their eyes widened as he growled.

The wolves all transformed but it was Derek who leapt into action first running at the mega. He fought it off before he was being knocked under the jaw by their arm. Scott and Jessica growled racing forward, Scott leapt off on of the walls and attacked but the mega ducked only to be swiped at by Jessica who had slid across the floor and attacked.

Ethan and Aiden handled Jessica first picking her up by the arms and throwing her into a wall before grabbing Scott and pining him against the door. Neither noticed as Peter and stiles raced past to Cora.

'Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing.' Scott gasped out at the alphas.

'All we want is her.' They replied before all of their heads swivelled round to where Jennifer was entering the elevator and the door closed.

This seemed to anger the twins but the others were already running, Peter carrying Cora on his shoulder, 'Don't stop, don't stop!' Derek yelled as they ran hearing a growl from behind except stiles stopped and hid behind the door.

'Stiles!' Both Derek and Jessica yelled stopping along with Scott just as the alpha mega burst in. Stiles moved from behind and swung his abt at its head however the wood merely shattered completely.

The mega growled at stiles who immediately slinked back and ran through the doors Peter and Cora had gone through. The alpha growled at the three wolves in front of him and Scott leapt into action jumping up and pulling a flickering light panel down so it swung and hit the alpha's front.

Scott, Derek and Jessica ran into the room that Peter, Cora and stiles were in Derek closing the door behind him. 'Where's the big guy?' Peter wondered checking his niece.

'He's close.' Derek said keeping an eye on the door.

'What about Ms. Blake?' Stiles wondered and Scott shook his head 'What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?'

'Shh, quiet.' Derek hissed at him as stiles voice rose.m

'Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now?' Stiles began getting up in Derek's face 'When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?'

'Stiles, they're still out there.' Scott warned

'And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!'

'Not yet.' Scott said before going over to Peter 'Is she really dying?'

'She's definitely not getting any better.' Peter muttered as Cora shifted, sweat pouring off her.

'There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her.' Scott began just as the doors opened.

'You can't.' Jennifer walked inside and Jess immedieatly stepped forward along with Scott 'Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then.' She bargained.

Derek flipped however, knocking the table away and ran at her only to Scott stop him 'Derek, wait!'

'She was trying to get out.' He pointed out glaring.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that.'

'Wrong! We can definitely blame you for that' Jess in

Utter glaring at the woman but stiles kept a hand on her arm so she wouldn't go charging at the Druid like Derek.

'If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her.' Stiles spoke up.

'Not until I'm safe.'

'I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion.' Peter spoke up 'Let's torture her.'

'Works for me.' Derek spoke but Scott held him back

'Me too' Jess said agreeing with the hale's completely.

Yet before anyone else could move Melissa's voice came over the speaker and both the McCalls stopped 'Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion...' Jessica eyes widened in horror as she stared at the speaker now completely terrified.

Deaucalion had her mom.

'Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes.' The speaker cut off,

'He's not gonna hurt her.' Jennifier spoke up seeing the looks on the twins faces.

'Shut up.' Derek warned

'He won't!' She said before looking at Scott 'Scott, you know them it's true.' They all looked at Scott.

'What does she mean?' Derek wondered but when Scott remained silent Jennifer sighed exasperated,

'You're not the only one he wants in his pack.' She says looking at Derek.

'what?!' Jessica snapped, looking at her brother in alarmed confusion.

'Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks.' Jennifer explained.

'A true Alpha.' Peter muttered in realisation.

'What's that?' Stiles questioned from behind

'The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott.' He muttered looking at Scott.

'It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here.' He said looking at jennifier's.

'um excuse me but what about mom?' Jess spoke up looking at him in alarm.

'Mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here.' Scott said, explaining a plan.

'The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out' Derek pointed out

'I'll distract them.'

'You mean fight them.' Derek corrected.

'Whatever I have to do.' Scott nodded

'I'll help you.'

'Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek.' Jennifier spoke u.

Jessica scoffed 'you just have to make it difficult' she growled out, her annoyance level rising, seriously she was so close to killing the woman were she stood and if it wasn't for the sheriff and Cora she would have.

'I'll do it.' Peter spoke up 'But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage.'

'An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?' Stiles wondered.

'Something better than a baseball bat.'

The five of them spread out looking for something to help 'Hey, wait. What about these?' Stiles spoke up holding up a pair of defibrillators.

'Do you know how to use those?' Derek wondered.

'Well, no.'

'Put 'em down.' Derek said and stiles shrugged putting them down as they continued to look.

'Epinephrine?' Scott wondered holding up a large needle

'That's only gonna make him stronger.' Derek explained.

'How strong?' Peter wondered.

As soon as the fighting began the remaining group walked out, Cora over Derek's shoulder. 'It's still here!' Stiles called as they ran throw the doors seeing the ambulance, opening up the doors stiles, Derek and Jess piled Cora onto the stretcher.

'Derek, over here.' Jennifier spoke up and stiles and Jess looked at him from inside the ambulance as he went around.

'Julia.' A taunting voice called out and Jessica immediately cognised it has kali's 'It is you.' Stiles held Jessica back from jumping out and closed the door quietly.

They watched as Derek and Jennifer's raced a way. 'What the hell is he doing?' Stiles wondered,

'No idea' Jess muttered leaning back as much as she wanted to run out and help Derek she knew she had to stay her and protect stiles and Cora.

'Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right.' Stiles began to mutter checking the locks on he door before leaning back next to Jess looking at Cora 'You okay? How you doing? Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing?' He suddenly said andjessica snapped her attention to the very still Cora.

Stiles leaned forward 'Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on.'

'What are we gonna do?' Jess said panicking just as much as stiles as Cora laid still.

'Okay, okay, okay. You can do this.' Stiles muttered rolling up his sleeves and Jess watched as he began to perform CPR 'Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow.' He said breathing giving Cora mouth to mouth 'Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora.'

'Stiles it's not working!' Jess cried out panicking. She couldn't keep now not now.

'I know' stiles said back as he continued to give her mouth to mouth, 'Come on. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, breathe. Come on, Cora, breathe.' Cora suddenly took in a sharp inhale and began coughing.

Both Jessica and stiles breathed out a huge sigh of relief 'you did it stiles' Jess said smiling at him and he nodded, leaning back against the van wall.

'Okay watch her, Jess said after it was quiet for. Bit too long.

,what we here are you going?,

,something wrong, she muttered, sending it.

,yeah which is exactly why your not going out there, stiles argued.

,if I'm not back in ten minutes get out of here' Jess warned before leaning forward and kissing him for what she seriously hoped would not be the last time.

She pulled away 'I love you stiles' she said before climbing out and closing the door racing inside the hospital.

Much to her bad luck she ran straight into the alpha twins in mega form 'you guys aren't still mad anoth the motorcycle incident are you?, she wondered and they only growled at her, baring their fangs 'yeah I'm gonna take that as a yes' she said before shifting.

The twins rammed forward and Jessica jumped up on the wall flipping backwards over them, using her claws to scratch down their backs. She rolled across the floor and turned around only to be full force by a punch. She crashed against the wall and spat out blood.m

'Weren't you ever taught not to hit a girl?, she wondered and they glared before aiming for her again. Jessica flipped backwards away before running up the wall and spinning landing a kick across their faces,

'Just tell us where she is!' The alphas growl.

'Believe me I want her dead just as much as you' Jess muttered before they were attacking again.

Jessica found herself slamming through the doors of one of the rooms sliding to the spat out more blood and span around quickly only to see no sign of the alphas anywhere.

'Oh I'm so scratching up their bikes when I get out of here' she groaned before standing up and walking back toward the ambulance. Only Peter had joined stiles and Cora.

'Oh Jess thank god, stiles muttered lulling her into a hug the second she entered the back of the ambulance before checking her over, seeing the gashes in her side and how she was bleeding from the head.

'This twins can really pack a punch she muttered, trying to lighten the situation but she still groaned as she took a seat. What's with him?, she asked looking at Peter.

'I'm guessing the shot wore off pretty quickly' stiles muttered 'and by the way you are not ever allowed to do that ever again' stiles said turning on her.

Jess nodded, wincing as she moved the gash on her side burned 'sounds good to me'.

After a couple of minutes and s rather hurried text conversation, Isaac pulled up in Argents car and Peter, stiles and Jess pulled Cora out of the ambulance on a stretcher 'All right, come on, come on, come on!' Isaac urged.

Peter and Jess loaded Cora in and stiles went to close the ambulance door exact he stopped.

'Stiles, let's go!' Isaac called and Jess looked back at him by the passenger door. Stiles glanced at them before clothing away

'Stiles!' Jess yelled watching as he ran she walked over to the ambulance door and saw what stiles had been looking at, a form. She frowned before she saw the bottom "parent or guardian"

"Virgins, Warriors, healers, philosophers and guardians"

'Mom' she muttered before looking at the confused Isaac 'get out of here!' She warned him and ran out ignoring Isaac's yells.

She bolted through and caught sight of Derek a kyung unconscious in the elevator before seeing the hatch open 'no' she muttered before running through another door.

She ran out onto the roof, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks as she ran. She bolted through the doors and saw Scott walking away with Deaucalion.

'Stiles' she whimpered as she realised what had happened. Jennifier had taken her mom and Scott had gone with the alphas. Stiles looked at her and caught her just as she crumpled to the floor.


	10. Alpha Pact

The sound of stiles hitting Derek's face echoed throughout the darkened elevator on repeat. 'Derek?' He hits him again 'Derek, come on!' Stiles screamed at the unconscious alpha hitting him again and again.

Jessica stayed back leaning against the wall, her eyes red and her spirit broken. Her mom was gone, her mom was in the hands of that crazy bitch to be sacrificed with her boyfriends father. Her brother had gone with the alphas, the same alphas that wanted to kill all of them. To say she was at a complete loss on what to do and how to go on was an understatement.

Stiles hit Derek once more before balling his hand into a fist but before it could connect with his face, Derek's hand shot up and stops him, gripping hold of his wrist.

Derek looked around wildly, seeing the hatch open from above him. 'Where is she?' He breathed out

'Jennifer? Gone with melissa' stiles said, and Derek looks at Jess's who looks away.

'She took her?' He guesses and stiles nods

'Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here.' He says and begins pulling Derek upwards but Derek him 'Whoa.'

'What about Cora?' Derek asks

'Isaac and Peter got her out' stiles explained as he helped the alpha to his feet, 'you two should go I'll handle the cops but you two need to go he said and Derek nodded begining to leave 'I'll see you soon J ' stiles said holding Jessica close kissing her head before letting her go as well.

Jess merely nodded numbly and followed after Derek. They climbed into his car and Derek began to drive off 'you okay?' he asked after a few moment of silence.

stupid question' Jess muttered, her attention focused out the window.

'Yeah it was' Derek nodded before pressing down on the accelerator more.

Derek pulled up where Allison, Chris and Isaac where and he climbed out. Jess climbed out a moment after and was et head on with Allison questioning. 'Where's Scott and Stiles?' Allison asked Derek.

'Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now.' Derek stated, getting Cora out of the car, carrying her bridal style to his own car.

'What about Scott and Melissa?'Chris asked as Isaac held the door Derek's car open for him.

'She took her' Jess muttered 'Jennifer took my mom' she said and the others three's eyes widened at the revelation, knowing what it meant. Jess felt Isaac slip his hand into hers for comfort and she accepted it gratefully.

'What about Scott?' Allison asked 'Derek, where's Scott?' Derek turned around and faced them but he remained silent.

'Scott went with Deucalion' Jess spoke up, her voice wobbling 'now can someone please take me home'

Instead of home however Allison and Chris took her back to their house but they picked up stiles first so it made the trip at least bearable. Jessica made the car trip, curled up the stiles, her head buried in his shoulder not wanting to face anyone.

'The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role i haven't exactly lived up to lately.' Chris spoke as they all entered the apartment.

'But she took Scott and Jessica's mom and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence.' Allison argued as they entered his office.

'Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me.' Stiles said.

'I think it might be Morrell.' Allison spoke up 'She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us.'

'Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away.' Stiles said, collapsing into one of the chairs and Jess knew exactly what he was thinking cause it was exactly what she was thinking.

'Stiles, don't give up hope.' Chris spoke, sensing the same thing.

'They could already be dead.' Stiles said and Jess visibly flinched at the words. It was her mom on the line and a man who was pretty much a father to her, if they were to die nothing would ever be the same again.

'I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place.' Chris voiced his theory.

'And you're one of them.' Allison points out.

'Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help.' He said looking at the boy.

'You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?'

Chris brought a gun and loaded it with ammo 'I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find your mom and your dad.' He said looking at Jess and stiles in turn 'We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need all of you.'

Stiles glances at Jess, whom gives a slight nod and he sighs 'Where do we start?'

'The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank.' He said pointing the blue light over each of the locations.

'Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?' Stiles wondered

'Only if she didn't succeed the first time.'

'Scott's boss.' Allison muttered

'Deaton.' He said putting the light on the animal clinic 'It was her only failure. That could mean something.'

'That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help.'

'What about Lydia?' Allison muttered

'Lydia? What can she do?' Chris asked confused

'Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent' stiles began to explain 'She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them.'

'What is she? Psychic?' He wondered

'She's something.' Stiles nodded before looking at Jess 'what about you? Can you use your gift?' He asked and Jess frowned.

'Gift? What gift?' Chris asked confused,

'I can see things even if there not right in front of me' Jessica shrugged 'it's called...' 'enhanced sight' Chris muttered interrupting her explanation.

'You've heard of it then?' Jess guessed,

'I know that's what kept a certain pack alive from hunters every time they come to town for about 100 years'

'The carter pack' She nodded 'They taught me a few things but even still Jennifer would have strengthened the barrier a whole lot more, I mean I got through once and that was only powered by Lydia's scream I don't thinks it going to happen again' she sighed, defeated,

'Alright lets think of a plan' Chris said.

Day broke and both Allison and Chris were pulling out all their weapons, Jess and stiles watching wide eyed. 'I thought you guys were retired.' Stiles spoke up.

'Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately.' Stiles checked his phone

'Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely.' He muttered and Jessica looked down.

'All of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right.'

'Yeah and I'm going to kill him for it' Jess muttered though she didn't really mean it, she just wanted her brother back.

'I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow' Isaac spoke up from behind all of them 'but... Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these.' He said flicking his claws out and looking back at them.

Jessica and stiles stood in front of Lydia at her house to explain what had happened while Isaac and the Argents checked out the bank vault, 'I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be.' Lydia muttered after they finished, shaking her head in disbelief.

'You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was...' Stiles trailed off

'then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of...' Lydia stopped mid sentence and the other two looked at her curiously.

'because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?' Stiles pressed on.

'When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?'

'Then why did she?' Jess wondered

'That's what we need to find out.'

Jess, stiles and Lydia made their way through the school knowing that they still needed to keep up appearances. Jessica wanted to be anywhere else but here at the moment but running away wasn't going to solve anything.

'Aiden's not texting me back.' Lydia muttered annoyed but stiles stopped in the hallway and the two girls stopped as well 'Okay, well, maybe we could just... we could go over there and...' Both of them watch as stiles pulls out his phone his expression darkening at what he saw on the screen.

'What is it?' Jess wondered

'Oh, God.' Lydia whispered 'What is it now?'

'It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she t... she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now.' Stiles explained, his voice shaky and Jessica took in a shaky breath herself at the realisation on what that meant.

'There's still time. We still have time, right?' Lydia said looking at Jess who nodded back numbly, calming her racing heart but stiles on the other hand wasn't doing so well as his hands began shaking and his breathing quickened on a massive scale.

'Stiles?' Lydia spoke, looking at him concerned.

'Stiles are you okay?' Jessica asked as stiles turned around, panicking, Voice 'stiles'

'What is it? What's wrong? Stiles.' Lydia called as both girls watched him worried

'I think I'm having a panic attack.' Stiles gassed out, his breathing heavy.

Lydia and Jess looked at each other before grabbing stiles and pulling him out of the hall into a quiet room, thinking it would be better and would attract less attention.

'Okay come on' Lydia muttered as they helped guide stiles into the locker room. Stiles fell to the floor and the girls kneeled in front of him 'Just try and think about something else, anything else.' Lydia muttered panicking.

'Like what?'

'Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family.' Stiles and Jess turned to look at her in disbelief and she just released what she had just said 'Oh, I mean... not family.'

'Oh, God.'

'Stiles, just try and calm down ... slow your breathing' Jess spoke trying to calm him down with Lydia as he continued to pant heavily, gasping for breath.

'I can't. I can't.' He breathed out hyperventilating. Lydia looked at Jess panicking, her mind going completely blank having no idea what to do.

Jessica suddenly remembered something from one of her moms old nursing books and she moved forward, putting both hands on stiles fade so his eyes met hers.

'Shh, shh. Stiles, just look at me okay?' She whispered in a quiet soothing tone 'Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles.' She said before moving forward capturing his lips with hers. Stiles froze still as she did in shock at the unexpected action and she pulled away slowly.

Stiles stared at her before realising that he wasn't panicking anymore, Lydia who had been just as surprised at Jessica's action as stiles breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw it too.

'How did you do that?' Stiles, asked staring at her in awe.

'I read in mom's old nursing books that holding your breath could stop a panic attack' she explained, feeling her heart give out a twinge of pain as she remembered her mom 'so I did the first thing I could think of that would have you holding your breath'.

'Oh' stiles nodded.

'I'm seriously recommend a visit to the guidance councillor' Lydia said jokingly but a thoughtful look crossed Stiles's face at her words.

'Morrell' he mutters before getting up and hurrying out. Both Jess and Lydia glanced at each other before hurrying after him.

The three crowd inside ms morrell's office only to find it empty except for a girl sitting in one of the chairs, 'Are you here for Ms. Morrell?' Stiles questioned.

'No, I thought this was gym class' she replied sarcastically.

'Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny.' Lydia smiled 'Do you know where she is?'

'If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?' She said, looking at the three of them.

'We're not here for a session' Lydia assured.

'Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on' she muttered crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

'Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend' stiles said recognising her from the birthday party at the beginning of the year.

'I was Heather's best friend' Danielle corrected 'We've been working on that issue three times a week' she said looking at the empty desk.

'Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?' Lydia asked for clarification.

Danielle nodded 'And I don't know why either. She's always on time'.

'I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late' Lydia said looking back at Jess and stiles.

'Then she's not late, she's missing' Jess muttered in realisation.

'What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?' Lydia guessed.

'Then I want to know what she knows' stiles said moving over to her desk and opening the desk drawer.

'What are you doing?' Danielle questioned, leaning forward

'Trying to find her' stiles muttered

'Those files are private' Danielle argued.

Lydia nodded 'Yeah, she's kind of right.'

Stiles pulls out a file with Lydia Martin written on the label 'That one's yours'

'Let me see that' Lydia said, snatching it up eagerly.

She pulled open the file and shuffled through some paper.s Jessica frowned seeing a familiar piece of paper, stiles saw it too 'Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing.'

'Yeah, I know. It's a tree, Lydia said reading through some notes, not seeing the big deal.

'Yeah, good too' Danielle complimented looking at the tree approvingly.

'Thank you.'

'No. But that's the same one, though.'

'Same as what?' Lydia frown confused not seeing Stiles's point.

'The same one I always see you drawing in class' stiles points out.

'It's a tree' Lydia nodded 'I like drawing trees'

'No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see? Give me your bag.' He said and took a book from her bag and opened a page to the same drawing of the the tree in the file 'There, see?'

Stiles flicked through the pages, a drawing of the same tree on each page. Lydia stared do at the pages in horror, realising what was going on. Jessica frowned though in confusion as she stared down at it.

'Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues' Danielle called, grabbing her bag and leaving the office.

'What is this?' Lydia gasped in horror as stiles finished flicking through the pages. Stiles frowned before he turned one of the pages upside down, so there tree looked more like the roots of one.

'I know where they are' he gasped out and both Lydia and Jessica snapped their heads to look at him.

'Its the Nemeton' stiles explained as him and the girls left the office 'That's where she's keeping them. It has to be...' 'Jessica!'

Jessica froze at the sound of the voice she was so sure she would never hear again. Looking up she saw her father standing down the hall and she stopped dead in the hall, eyes frozen on his figure.

'All right, look, go to Derek, okay?' Stiles said catching sight of him as well turning to Lydia 'He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know' Lydia nodded, hurrying away and stiles turned to Jessica 'Jess go with her' he urged.

'No, there's no way I'm leaving you with the likes of him' she growled, her eyes turning a fierce glare of hatred.

Stiles sighed exasperated,but he still nodded. knowing she would not back down and instead gripped her hand in his and she squeezed it for comfort as her father came to stand for them.

'Jessica, stilinski' he said l,looking between them.

'Father' Jess said, her tone and expression emotionless but stiles could hear the underlying level of hatred and anger she had for the man in front of her and he squeezed her hand to keep her anchored.

'Where's your brother?' he wondered looking around.

Jessica shrugged, 'he's around'

'Right' McCall said before he glanced down. A frown crossed his features when he saw stiles and Jessica clasped hands 'how long has this been going on?' He wondered with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't think that any of your buisness' Jessica snarled, glaring at him.

'I'm your father, I think it's my business on who my daughter dates' he said, crossing his arms. Stiles could see the similarities between the pair as both of their eyes hardened for different reasons.

'No I don't think so' Jess replied.

Stiles decided to speak up then, knowing that this whole glaring contest between the two could go on forever ,is there something you need?' He asked Agent McCall.

He stared at Jessica to a moment before turning to stiles 'Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?'

Jess and stiles glanced at each other before stiles shook his head 'No. What does that mean?'

'It means he's officially missing. Jessica can I talk to stiles alone?, he said turning back to look at his daughter.

Jess was going to protest but stiles shook his head 'go with Lydia, I'll catch up with you two later he said with a final tone in his voice.

'Fine' she said, giving him a quick kiss before leaving with a glare in her father's direction.

She met up with Lydia in the parking lot and quickly climbed into her friends car, silent. 'Hey, it going to be okay' Lydia assured her reaching over and grabbing the wolf,s hand in hers.

Jess smiled gratefully 'I really hope your right'

'When am I ever wrong?' Lydia asked with a grin before reversing the car out of the parking lot and towards the hale residence.

The door to the loft slide open and Peter stood in the doorway. Lydia froze besides Jessica and stared at him in shock, 'You' she muttered.

'Me' Peter nodded

'You' Lydia muttered again.

'Me' Peter sighs.

'Play that's enough, we have no time for this, Jessica snapped grabbing Lydia's hand and pushing past Peter 'Derek!' She called and the alpha turned around to look at the two in confusion.

'We know where the parents are. It's something called the Nemeton, stiles said a root cellar that you would know where it was' Lydia explained,d getting over her shock of coming face to face with Peter again.

'Not anymore' Derek said and the girls frowned.

'You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you'd been there' Jessica said looking nice between the two hale's confused.

'We have. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us' Peter explained

Jessica sighed disappointed, collapsing against one of the pillars sliding to the ground. Head in her hands, feeling he desire to rip her hair it from her frustration. They finally find a lead, they know where they are yet they don't know how to find it

'But then how are we supposed to find it?' Lydia asked but there was no reply from any of the wolves.

'It has to be on a telluric current' stiles spoke up from where they stood in the animal clinic later that night 'or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die' stiles finished.

Jessica wasn't paying much attention as she sat on one of the chairs, flicking her claws out and than back in to occupy her thoughts.

'My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was' Allison said befor trailing off 'And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now'

'Yeah, mine either' stiles muttered

'Then how do we find this place?' Isaac spoke up, not looking up for the ground.

Deaton had been observing the teens with a thoughtful look before he spoke up 'There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott' Jessica looked up at the mention of her brother before shaking her head and leaving the clinic to stand outside, not ready to face her brother yet.

She heard the sound of stiles jeep start up and him and deaton left he clinic to go meet up with Scott. Jessica clutched at her arm as she stared out into the woods.

She was able to stand there quietly for a coupe, of minutes of silence before she heard the familiar heels of Allison's clicking against the groundThe hunter came and stood next to the werewolf in silence.

'How are you?' Allison spoke up, glancing at her.

'I'm okay' Jessica said through a shaky breath.

'I can tell when your lying Jessica' Allison said and Jess sighed.

'I'm ... I'm absolutely terrified' she admitted 'I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone just seems to get hurt no matter how much we try' she let out a breath 'we've already lost too many people is year. I don't want lose anymore' she confessed to the hunter.

'I know, believe I know how you feel. In these situations it just reminds that I'm still a kid, were still kids dealing with situations we shouldn't have to be dealing with" Allison sighed before a determined look crossed her face 'but we are here and it's our parents on the line and though everything seems to be against us, we have to keep fighting'

Jessica remained quiet letting Allison's words sink in while the hunter turned to look at her 'we need to fight together cause that's what we are. We're allies jessica' she glanced at Allison as the hunter took in a deep breath, 'I've made mistakes, I'm not gonna lIe. I was lost and broken because of my moms death and someone who was meant to be family manipulated my grief into anger and hate. I'm not asking forgiveness I'm not even asking for us to be friend again. All I'm asking is for you to stop treating me like the enemy cause I'm not your enemy Jessica'

Jessica looked at the girl beside her, mildly surprised at the sincere confession that had just passed her lips. Glancing at her she made up her mind. 'Your right, we're not enemies. We're friends' Allison looked up at her in surprise 'and friends stick together. Friends fight together and that's exactly what we're going to do. I'm never going to forget what you did Allison but I can forgive you and I do, I do forgive you' Jessica nodded genuinely and Allison grinned happily.

While standing out in front of the animal clinic, a cool breeze flying past them the werewolf and the hunter hugged, putting the past behind them so they could fight for their future.

Jessica helped fill three tubs with water and ice with the help of Isaac and Lydia. As soon as they were all done the tens formed a circle, Lydia, Jessica, stiles, Scott, Allison and Isaac.

'All right. What did you bring?' Deaton asked looking at stiles, Scott and Allison. The three substitute sacrifices.

'Um, I got my dad's badge' stiles poke up, holding his fatheris sheriff star in his hand 'Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great' stiles said, disappointed,

'Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning'

'Is that an actual silver bullet?' Isaac spoke up, looking at the small object in Allison's hands.

'My dad made it' She spoke looking at it 'It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code'

'Scott?' Deaton asked lookin at the last teen.

'My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked' he said, glancing over at Jess and despite what had happened the twins shared a small smile.

'Okay, the three of you will get in. The other three will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead' deaton said and Jess sighed, feeling something twist in her gut at the thought of them dead 'But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether' Jessica glanced and he smiled at her.

'Lydia., your with Allison, deaton said and Lydia smiled.

'Obviously' before going to stand by her best friend, linking their arms together.

'Isaac your with Scott' the two boys nodded at each other with a small smile 'and Jessica your with stiles' Jessica reached over and intwined her hand with his, 'prepare yourselves' deaton said before giving the teens time.

Jessica pulled stiles to the side 'are you sure about this?' She said looking at him.

'Honestly? no' stiles sighed and she nodded, figuring that would be the answer.

'Just make sure you come back okay? Come back for me' she asked and stiles nodded, pressing one of his hands to her cheek, his thumb moving across her cheekbone in a comforting manner.

'I'll always come back for you' he promised and she smiled before moving forward, their lips touched and the two teens melted into the soft and love filled kiss, holding the other as close to them as possible. The underlying fear that it would be the last time kept them together until their lungs screamed for air.

Pulling away their foreheads remained together as they caught their breath. 'I love you' stiles whispered to her, brushing a stray piece of hand out of her eyes and she looked up at him.

'I love you more' she smiled slightly and stiles smiled back.m

'Not possible' Jessica choked ball her tears and leapt into his arms holding him close, arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist as they held each other close until deaton came back in telling them all it was time.

Stiles, s of and Allison had all shed their jackets and Allison had pulled her hair out of its bun as they stood in front of an ice tub each. Lydia, Jessica and Isaac stood behind the, deaton in front of them all. The vet gave thenodand they all began to climb in.

Allison looked back at Lydia, who smiled encouragingly at her best friend, before she dipped her foot in immediately cringing at how cold it was.

Stiles glanced at Jessica behind him and she smiled as best she could, eyes glazed over with unshed years before he grabbed the ledges of the silver tub, sheriff star in his hand.

Scott shared a small nod with Isaac behind before looking at his sister who smiled at him and the twins knew that everything was clear between them with that one glance. He too grabbed the ledge and climbed in, holding their mom's watch tight.

The three of them slowly sat down in the water, Allison being the last to grab hold of the edge, silver bullet firmly grasped with one finger curled around it. They all let out shaky breaths as their bodies were submerged in the freezing water, only their heads above the surface.

'By the way' stiles spoke up looking over at Scott 'if I don't make it back and you do' Scott face fell at the thought 'you should probably know something. Your dad's in town' stiles sighed and Scott faced forward taking in shaky breaths from the cold, his face contorted in a frown at the mention of his dad being back.

Deaton nodded at the remaining three and slowly Lydia, Jessica and Isaac stood behind Allison, stiles and Scott. They slowly placed their hand on their shoulders, each subconsciously giving them a comforting squeeze.

'Now' deaton said quietly and the three took in a deep breath before they were pushed under one by one, eyes closing as they were surrounded by water. Jessica, Isaac and Lydia all shared equally concerned looks as their hand reminded on those in the water.

Scotts eyes snapped open shining a bright gold.


	11. Lunar Eclipse

'You should get some sleep jessica' deaton spoke up looking over at the she-wolf. On her lap was Isaac's head, the beta sleeping like a puppy on her shoulder was Lydia sleeping as well.

Jessica shook her head at the vet. Her eyes till firmly set on the three ice tubs in front of her, where her boyfriend, her brother and her friend all lied still.

It had been 10 hours since Allison, Scott and stiles had gone under. Lydia had dropped off around the 6 hour mark and Isaac had collapsed around the 8 hour mark.

'I'll sleep when they're are awake and out of those tubs' she muttered and deaton sighed before leaving her to it, knowing that she would not be convinced to do otherwise.

Jessica's mind kept wandering as she was being used as pillow by her friends. She wondered what they were seeing, what they were doing and then she thought that she really didn't want to know.

Isaac and Lydia woke up around six hours later and they all sat in silence watching the tubs. The conversation had gone dry as their worry overruled their voices hey they don't need to talk any long ear as suddenly all three of them, Allison, Scott and stiles bolted upright gasping awake.

The other four jumped up looking at them all in relief but looking out the window, they were scared it would be too later.

'I saw it. I know where it is' Scott gasped out, climbing out of the tub.

'We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big' stiles added.m

'It was the night we were looking for the body' Scott said looking at stiles.

'Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter'

'I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone' Allison explained.

'It was me. You almost hit me' Scott gaped at her and she gasps in surprise, 'we can find it' Scott assures but that when they noticed the looks on the other's faces.

'What?' Allison asked concerned.

They all glanced at each other before Isaac spoke up 'You guys were out a long time'

'How long is a long time?' Stiles questioned

'16 hours' deaton tells them and they gape at him in disbelief.

'We've been in the water for 16 hours?' Scott asks for clarification.

'And the full moon rises in less than four' deaton says and their faces fall.

'No, dude, you are not going back with them' stiles protested, grabbing a towel and leaning on the edge of his own tub in between Scott and Allison. Isaac was beside Allison and Jessica was on the other side of Scott.

'I made a deal with Deucalion' Scott told him

'Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?' Stiles questioned and Jessica nodded agreeing.

'Why does it matter, anyway?' Isaac wondered.

'Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help' Scott said.

Allison nods before turning to deaton 'He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong'

'I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies' deaton explained.

'So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?' Isaac asked I disbelief

'I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage' deaton says and they all look at him frowning 'Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait.'

Before anyone candy anything the clinic door creaks open and there's footsteps. They all frown before going over to see Ethan standing behind the gate 'I'm looking for lydia' he says and Lydia frowns at him.

'What do you want?'

'I need your help'

'With what?' Jessica questions, crossing his arms defensively.

'Stopping my brother and kali... from killing Derek' he explained and all their eyes widened.

Scott, Jessica, Isaac and Allison all entered the argent apartment, Scott on the phone to stiles. Lydia had gone with Ethan to convince Derek to. Run while stiles was collecting things for. The wolves to smell and track their parent's scents, why they didn't think of that before they had no idea.

'Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers' Scott argued as they exited the elevator on the phone to his best friend 'Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks' Scott sighs before hanging up.

'What about me?' Isaac wonders as they enter the apartment.

See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent' Allison tells him but when she opens the door to her dad's office she freezes in place, seeing two officers and a man in a suit lounging in her father's chair, all their weapons spread out amongst the desk.

'Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady' both scoot and Jessica freeze at the voice before appearing behind Allison in the doorway, sure enough there sat their father. He sat up and faced them 'Scott. Jessica'

'What are you doing here?' Scott asked, looking at his father with narrowed eyes.

'Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk?' Agent McCall said before his eyes rise to the ceiling 'You too, Isaac'

Isaac appeared into bed or and stared at the man with a confused frown

'How do you know my name?' He wonders.

'Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue' he said, scanning over the weaponry.

'If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago' Scott said, stepping forward and facing his father.

'I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my children son into an interrogation room' he said glancing at the twins 'Really hoping'. The teens all glanced at each other before sitting down in the seats, Jessica and Scott glaring at their father as they did.

'I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, Not only by the number of missing parents' Isaac pulls out a packet of chewing gum while he talks, clearly not bothered by the questioning 'But the fact that it's Stiles's father' he looked at Allison 'your father' he looked at the twin 'and your mother'.

Isaac raises his hand and when agent McCall looks at him 'Mine are both dead' he says, matter of factly before popping the piece of gum into his mouth.

Agent Mccall was not impressed 'Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying, And I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to' the four teens all sighed but Scotts eyes caught something on the desk, a plan forming in his mind.

Jessica winces slightly as her vision begins to change from mr Argents office to derek's loft but she quickly reeled it in but not before seeing Aiden, Ethan, Lydia and Kali all in the room. When her father glanced at her she merely pretended like she was scratching her head.

Yet she felt it again and this time it was stronger. Her vision flashed and she saw Kali fall with glass sticking out of her, Jennifer approaching a frightened Lydia befor the twins in mega form attacked her. Yet then she twins fall, spitting out black blood as they thudded against the ground.

She shook her head to get rid of the image as the sound of thunder cracked from outside. She sent a worried look Scott's way and he nodded understanding that she had seen something bad and oh boy was it bad.

'You can't keep us here' Scott spoke up in protest

'Not without some kind of warrant' Allison added.

'I've got a desk full of probable cause' he said glancing down at the weapons in front of him but Allison stood up wi a determined look on her face.

'My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow' she says pointing at it 'or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle. Hmm. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter.' She picks it up and activates it.

'Go!' Allison urged as she ran , Isaac, Jessica and Scott were on hot on her heels leaving the officers and their father to cough

'wait! Scott, wait!' Jessica faintly heard her ft she reel but they were already out the door.

The four reached the car and their bikes, Allison and Isaac jumped in the car while Scott and Jess took the bikes but as she was putting her helmet on, Jessica felt a hot burning pain rip through her chest and she fell to her knees.

'Jess!' Scott shouted in alarm catching the other two attention and jessica was surrounded by then as she gasped out, scratching at her chest trying to get rid of the pain.

'What's happening to her?' Allison asked Scott hurriedly, panic in her voice but Scott had no answers.

Jessica clutched her head as it felt like it was going to burst before it all suddenly stopped and the pain faded away. She glanced up at other and nodded, her breathing evening out 'I'm okay, I'm okay. Let's go' she urged and they shared a concerned look before nodding.

Riding to beacon hills preserve, a dull ache returned to Jessica head but she ignored it, guessing that it was just her ability flaring up because of the lunar eclipse yet it seemed more than that she just didn't know what.

'Are you okay?' Allison asked as she exited the car in front of the bacon hills preserve looking at the McCall twins

'I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome' Scott grinned

'I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles-you?' Isaac spoke up, phone in hand and Jessica frowned pulling out her own phone.

'I don't get it' Scott frowned

'All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on' Issac urged and Jessica tried calling stiles but it only went to voicemail. She bit her lip worried but hurried after the others, trying to convince herself that he was okay and that his phone had probably just gone flat.

The four of them stood on a hill looking out at beacon hills when a voice called out from behind 'Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?' They turned to find Deucalion right behind them.

'We got a little delayed. Where are the others?' Scott wondered.

'Occupying themselves with other pursuits' he said and Jessica frowned. From what she had seen Kali and the twins were dead you would ink Deucalion would be able to feel it being apart of a pack and all but then again maybe he did and he just didn't care.

'So it's just you and me against her?' Scott questioned

'I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make' he grinned at him

Scott turned to look at Isaac 'Okay, get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there' he told him.

'How are you gonna do that?' Isaac wondered confused.

'I have a plan' Scott assured him, flashing a small smile at all of the, before walking off with Deucalion.

'Let's hope his plan works then, come on' Jessica said and urged e other two into the woods towards the root cellar.

A storm rage don above the three as they walked through the woods, thunder roaring and lightning cracking 'Are you sure we're going the right direction?' Isaac questioned Allison as she took the lead, knowing where the Nemeton was.

'I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent?' She asked both of the wolves.

'I'm trying, but I c- I hear something' Isaac began and Jess focused on her hearing.

'I hear it too. It's an-it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's' she said looking at Allison.

'Are you sure?' Allison says

'Has to be. Come on' Isaac nodded racing forward, the girls hot on his heels. They turned a corner and saw a giant tree stump right in the middle of the forest.

'There' Jessica said seeing doors leading into the ground and raced over the others behind her. They yanked the doors open and hurried down.

'Oh, my god. Thank god!' Allison cried happily seeing her father.

'Mom!' Jessica cried happily racing over to her mother and hugging her tightly, feeling like a little girl coming home from her fast day of kindergarten.

'Oh Jessica, thank god' Melissa breathed out a sigh of relief 'where's your brother?' She wondered as her daughter began untying her ropes.

'Where's Stiles?' The sheriff questioned as Isaac began untying his bonds 'Where's my son?'

'They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help.' Isaa assured them but as soon as he spoke a lid cracking sounded from above and the ground began to fall into the root cellar. The teens all glanced at each other before they hurried to untie the ropes faster.

The rumbling do tied as more dirt and rocks feel into the cellar 'Hurry' Isaac yelled and they all crowded together 'Watch out!' He yelled as the shelf in the root cellar began to fall.

'Come on, let's get out of here' Chris yelled and they made their way towards the stairs only to have the staircase fall away. They all covered their head moving away from it, yanking at the people closet to the, to gets to safety as well as it fell.

'It's blocked' Chris observed the exit before looking at the two werewolves 'What do you see? Anything?' They shook their heads.

A loud cracking was heard as the stone from above began to fall 'Look out!' Chris yelled jumping away

'Isaac!' Allison and Jessica yelled as he was right underneath it only to be yanked back by Chris just in time. Jessica and Isaac looked up to see the bar above them beginning to crack and knowing that it was supporting it all up and if it broke they would all be buried alive, they raced to their feet and grabbed its sides. Their eyes flashing gold as they channeled their strength to hold it up.

'Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?' Isaac said sarcastically as sweat dripped off his face as he and Jessica continued to hold up the bar, doubling their efforts hearing a loud crack.

'Argh!' Jessica cried as the cellar was lit up by an organge glow, the eclipse starting

'I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much' Isaac groaned out and all the others quickly pitched in trying to hold it up as the wolves lost their super strength.

'It's too heavy' Allison groaned out and they all groaned as they tried to keep it up

Not hearing the sound of shoes hitting sand, only seeing stiles place an alumni umm bat underneath the beam, keeping it upright.

They all pulled back, not having to hold it up anymore 'i always said aluminum was better than wood' the sheriff stated and stile SS lied hugging his dad tight.

The creaking continued as the storm raged on outside however and Jessica looked up the sky wearily seeing the orange moon. She glanced at all of them, praying Scott would put his plan into action sooner rather than later.

The orange glow disappeared as the eclipse ended yet the storm still raged on. 'Come on scott' Jessica muttered as she watched the sky.

The wind suddenly stopped, a few minutes after the eclipse ended and they could no longer hear thunder, 'Is it over?' Allison wonders and they all look around before laughing out of pure relief. Allison and her father hug while stiles and his father do the same. Jessica hugs her mom and together the both pull Isaac into the hug as well.

Stiles's phone goes off and he answers 'Scott?'

'Hey, are you okay?' Scott asks

'Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay.' He says looking around at them all 'How about you, you okay?'

'Sort of' Scott answers.

'You think you can come get us?' Stiles wonders

'Yeah, of course'

'Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder' they all laugh, not knowing why but they do and stiles hangs up.

 **'I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back, And part of me hopes so, But another part hopes that maybe he'll be okay somewhere else' scoot talks thinking about Derek and Cora, leaving beacon hills.**

' **My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while' Scotts dad knocks on the door 'But just because he's staying...' Scott smiles before closing the door 'Doesn't mean he's welcome'.**

 **'Stiles and I both feel it every day, just like you said we would, And it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class, Because when I feel it, Yeah, it's like... I'm looking "into the heart of an immense darkness." 'Scott explains as he stands in the hallway of the school.**

 **'So what do you do instead?' Deaton wonders**

'I **look for my friends' he smiles. Lydia and Aiden lean against the lockers, Lydia playing hard to get but they both know she'll give in eventually.**

 **Danny and Ethan exit a classroom, hands intwined as they smile at each other. Scott's gaze drifts to the stairs where he sees Allison and Isaac walking down them, laughing and talking happily.**

 **Scott is jolted out of it when stiles comes up from behind grabbing his shoulders. Scott smiles at him, seeing Jessica at his side. The trio grin at each other as they make their way down the hallway.**


	12. Anchors

A/N: Hey everyone, so here it is the episode that begins season 3B, I can not. Tell how long I have been waiting to write this season, it feels like forever. I have so many ideas on where I want this story to go and most of them revolve around this season. As Stiles's dreams set the tone for the season I did include them into the story so there are bits and pieces that don't have Jessica in them. This will probably happen through out a lot and there will be I think at least one or two chapters that have nothing to do with the episodes but will still revolve around the plot, if that makes any sense which it probably doesn't ... Anyway I'll let you guys read on Now. Thank you for reading and keep up the comments/reviews and favourites please because they mean the world to me. Thank you, love you all xx P.s I've always changed the layout of the chapters so there will be line breaks between scenes.

In the Stilinski household in the middle of the night, Stiles laid in his bed twisting and turning, gripping the sheets in a fist and sweat poured down his face. He muttered and mouthed words in his sleep over and over 'No, no, no, no, no Don't let them in. Don't let them in. No, don't let them in'

Stiles woke up as lines of light appeared across his face, though he was no longer in his bedroom but a locker. He banged against the door trying to open it, his movements and breathing becoming panicky as it refused to open.

Finally stiles burst out of the metal door and found himself in the boys locker room at school. He frowned in confusion looking around before he made his way out into the school corridor. Only one classroom door was open so he cautiously made his way towards it.

He walks inside and frowns when he sees the Nemeton in the middle of the room. The classroom had been torn apart, with the blinds messed up and chairs and desks thrown all across the room. Leaves scattered around the giant tree stump, crunching under stiles' feet as he made his way to the Nemeton. Reaching a hand out stiles heard the sound of creaking and long vines wrapped around his hand.

Stiles jolted awake and found himself in his own room. He sat up and looked down at his hand. There was a small groan next to him before Jessica familiar voice filled the room 'you okay?' She wondered, sitting up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Stiles exhales in relief, realising he had been dreaming 'Yeah, I was just dreaming' Jessica nods, putting a comforting hand on stiles' shoulder feeling how tense he was 'It was weird though. It was like a dream within a dream'

Jess frowned 'like a nightmare?'

'Yeah, like a nightmare' stiles sighed before reaching over and grabbing her hand in his, feeling the warmth from her hand gave him reassurance that it was just a dream.

'It was just dream a stiles, come on let's go back to sleep' she said but before either of them could move the bedroom door creaked open.

Stiles frowned at it before moving 'Hang on'

'Stiles, where are you going?' Jessica wondered.

'I'm just gonna close the door' he told her.

'Stiles, don't worry about it, just go back to sleep' she told him and tried to pull him down but stiles stayed sitting upright.

'No, no, I should close it' he said

'Don't worry about it' Jessica said, not seeing why he needed to close the door so badly but stiles still climbed out of bed.

'What if someone comes in?' He mutters.

'Like who?' Jess frowned before signing 'Just go back to sleep, Stiles'

'No, what if they get in?' Stiles whispers as he makes his way to the door.

'What if who gets in?' Jessica whispered in confusion 'Stiles, just leave it. Please' she says but stiles stood near the door 'Stiles. Stiles, come back to bed. Stiles. Please. Don't, Stiles. Don't! Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Stiles, don't!' Jessica voice kept yelling but stiles could no longer hear her as he walked through the door finding himself in the woods.

He walked towards the Nemeton, wind howling around him only moonlight peaking in from underneath the trees. Yet suddenly bright lights appeared all around him and he winced befo his eyes adjusted.

He stood by the Nemeton 'It's a dream' he began 'This is just a dream. It's just a dream, get it out of your head, Stiles. You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Stiles. Wake up, Stiles. Wake up!' He screamed.

Stiles opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring in and birds chirping outside. He frowned turning over to see Jessica fast asleep beside him, like she always was in the morning these days.

The door swung open and there stood his father with a mug of coffee 'Hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school' he told him before leaving the doorway and stiles sighed in relief before getting up the movement causing Jessica to wake up as well.

'Im up' she said jolting awake before groaning 'I'm up' her head fell back down onto the pillow, falling asleep again.

'And you couldn't wake up?' Scott said as him, stiles and Jessica made their way down the steps.

'Nope, and it was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?' Stiles wondered and they both shook their heads.

'Uh, no, do I want to?' Scott wondered.

'Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?' Stiles guessed

'Yeah. Yeah, I've had that' Scott nodded.

'Me too' Jess agreed

Stiles begins to explain 'It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed'

'That makes sense' Scott nods

'But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed'

'And that's the terrifying part' Jessica guessed and he nodded as they made their way up more steps to the school courtyard.

'It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place' he sighs as they walk through the crowds of students.

'You think it means something?' Scott guessed as they opened the doors to the school.

'What if what we did that night what if it's still affecting us?' Stiles wondered.

'Post-traumatic stress?' Jess guessed and stiles shrugged.

'Or something' the trio made their way into their class, taking their seats and taking off their bags when stiles spoke up again 'But you want to know what scares me the most? I'm not even sure this is real'

Jessica jolted awake as stiles began screaming beside her, jolting up and out of bed. She had no clue what to do or if she should do anything as this had never happen before.

Luckily it wasn't her call as the sheriff burst in and pulled stiles to him as he continued screaming, 'Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay'. Jessica watched as stiles slowly calmed down, leaning against the wall.

After arguing the sheriff left stiles and Jessica alone to go back to sleep. Stiles was sitting in his bed staring down at his hands while Jessica was checking her bags. 'Damn it' she muttered and stiles looked up at her.

'What's wrong?' He wondered.

'I thought I packed some extra clothes for tomorrow last night. Turns out I didn't, she sighed, throwing down her bag.

'Don't you have clothes here's?, stiles frowned but she shook her head.

No I took them all home to wash remember?' Stiles nodded, the conversation coming back to him.

'Well hey it's fine you can go home' he said.

'No, it fine I'll just wear my clothes from yesterday or something' She muttered but stiles grabbed her arm.

'Jessica its fine. I'm fine, it was just a nightmare' he assured her 'Go home'

Jesscia bit her lip before nodding 'okay but call me if you need anything plays? Stiles nodded and she leaned over pressing a soft kiss to his lips 'I'll see you in the morning'

Jesscia pulled away and made her way to the window and looked back at stiles, whom smiled at her and she jumped out the window heading home, with a heavy heart and a mind swirling with thoughts.

Jessica woke up again but in her own room with her alarm clock blaring. She groaned turning it off before getting out of bed. She changed into a blue blouse and ripped shorts, throwing over a black jacket blazer and brown ankle boots.

Exiting her room she stopped when Isaac went flying out of Scott's room into the wall. Jessica raised her eyebrow in confusion before their mom spoke up, appearing at the end of the hall 'Hey! You two supernatural teenage boys. Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience' she warned before leaving.

'Feel better?' Isaac wondered and Jess could only assume Scott nodded.

'I'm not even going to ask' she muttered as she climbed over Isaacs legs and down the hall.

Jessica was walking with stiles when they caught sight of Scott running down the steps looking behind him almost afraid of something. Stiles grabbed his arms when Scott came near them

'Hey. Hey, you all right?' Stiles wondered and Scott nodded 'You don't look all right, Scott'

'I'm okay' Scott breathed out.

'No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?' Jessica frowned at the new piece of infomation.

'How'd you know?' Scott asked

'Because it's happening to all three of you' lydiasaid as she appeared behind them, Allison by her side not looking much better than Scott.

Lydia open extremely school doors, the other four trailing behind her 'Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one' she smiled.

'We're not crazy' Allison argued and Lydia spa around on her heel and Jessica a stood beside her looking at the three in front of them.

'Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine' she said sarcastically.

'We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?' Scott reasoned as the school bell rung.

'We keep an eye on each other. Okay?' Stiles said before turning to Lydia 'And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much' he said before grabbing Jessica's hand and walking to class.

'What? ' Lydia wondered, acting oblivious.

'Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher' the man in front of them introduced himself 'My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter' he muttered and there was a groan and a bang from the back of the class.

Jessica turned around her sets behind Scott and caught sight of pretty Asian girl peeking her head up and smiling shyly 'Either way, there she is. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century'

Jessica turned around in her seat and saw Scott still looking at the new girl and rolled her eyes, having seen the same copy expression on his face before and kicked his chair. He turned to look at her 'staring rude you know?' She told him and Scott rolled his eyes, turning around before his eyes zoomed in on his shadow a terrified look in his eyes as it morphed into a monster.

Jessica stared concerned for her brother as he blinked and shook his head.

'Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal' Scott reasoned from beside stiles, who was putting in the combination for his locker.

'Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures . There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal' stiles said looking at him but when he looked back at his locks the numbers were gone, symbols replacing them.

'What?' He muttered and Jess looked at him from where she had been looking around the school.

'Stiles? What wrong?' She asked but he stayed silent staring down at his glanced at it seeing numbers on the lock but she could tell that was not what stiles was seeing.

Jessica put her hand into place of his and stiles blinked, snapping out of whatever he had been in. Looking down a t the lock, the numbers had returned. Jessica stared at her boyfriend worried when she felt something change in the air.

Looking up she saw Scot had his alpha eyes on, stiles saw the same 'Oh, dude, your eyes'

'What about them?' He wondered.

'They're starting to glow'

'You mean like right now?

'Yes, right now' Jess nodded 'Scott, stop. Stop it'

Scott's breathing began to get heavier and she saw his fangs starting to grow 'I can't I can't control it'

'All right, just keep your head down' stiles said and pulled Scott,s head down into his chest 'Look down, come on. Keep your head down'.

Jessica opened the door to a class and they pulled Scott inside. The alpha tore off his jacket and bag, his breath heavy, growls mixing in with it.

'Get back away from me' Scott warned as they made their way closer.

'Scott, it's okay' stiles told him.

'I don't know what's going to happen. Get back' he warned again, moving through the desks before coming to a stop. He made a fist, his claws digging into his palms drawing rivers of blood. He panted and growled before falling to his knees slowly turning back into human.

Jessica stared at her brother in worry, her wolf pounding against its restraint to be let out, sensing its alpha was in pain and in trouble but she reeled it back in and moved towards him, stiles by her side.

'Pain makes you human' he sighed, seeing stiles look at his bloody hands.

'Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too' both McCalls looked at him 'I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up'

'What do you mean?' Jesscia wondered, looking at him in concern while on the inside she was panicking. Two of the most important people in her life were going insane from whatever it was they were seeing and feeling and she had no idea how she was meant to help them get through it.

'Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order'

'Like even now?' Scott asked

Stiles stood up and stared at the chalk board in front of him, the letters mixed together and as he glanced around the room the posters were the same thing 'I can't read a thing'

'Right at her head?' Scott said in disbelief to what Isaac had just told him as he, Isaac and Jessica entered his bedroom.

'Almost right through it' Isaac said moving in. Scott sat down on the bed while Jessica leaned against the door listening in 'And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead'

'What were you doing there?' Scott suddenly asked and Jessica frowned wondering why that was important.

'Ah' Isaac began and soon enough he was being thrown out the room and into the wall just like this morning.

'Oh, you guys, come on. This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal! So, stop it!' Melissa called from downstairs and Jessica turned on her brother.

'Really Scott? Was that really necessary?' He shrugged and Jessica rolled her eyes but she could tell that whatever was affecting them, was effecting Scott's emotions cause she was pretty sure he would never hurt Isaac let alone hit him out of the room. She decided to leave it though and left the bedroom.

Jesscia winced as coach continued to blow his whistle until stiles jolted in his seat 'Stilinski!'he yelled

'Uh-huh?' He muttered, completely out of it.

'I asked you a question' coach stated.

'Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?' He wondered.

'It was "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" '

'Oh' stiles nodded 'Well, I am now'

'Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... Every night' he muttered and Jess would have smiled if she want worried about stiles 'Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?'

Stiles looked around and caught the concerned looks from both McCall twins 'I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second' he assured them.

'Dude You weren't asleep' Scott told him before looking down at his Stiles's notepad. Stiles glanced down at it to Se "wake up" written all over the page in different styles of handwriting. Stiles sighed before flicking the page over.

Sitting at a table outside was the pack, Lydia, Allison and Isaac on one side, Jessica, stiles and Scott on the other. All of them had books out in front of them, pens in hands as they did homework together. 'Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?' Scott asks, breaking the silence that had fallen over the six of them.

'And is unable to tell what's real or not?' Stiles inputted.

'And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?' Allison added.

'They're all locked up because they're insane' Isaac spoke up.

'Ha' stiles said unamused 'Can you at least try to be helpful, please?'

'For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me'

'Hey, dude, are you still milking that?' Scott banged his head against the table as the two started to argue again. Jessica assumed it was because they were both sarcastic in nature that their personalities clashed and that was why the pack had to suffer throw multiple agreements between the two.

'Yeah, maybe I am still milking that' Isaac nodded.

Before stiles could say anything else as a comeback a new voice spoke up, 'Hi' Jessica glanced up to see a very familiar girl but she could not remember her name for the life of her 'Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about' the pack glanced at each other alarmed 'And I think I actually might know what you're talking about' they all turned their attention back onto her 'There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death'.

'And what do they call you?' Lydia asks.

'Kira' Scott speaks up and they all turn to look at him with raised eyebrows as the two smile at each other. Seeing the looks Scott shrugs 'She's in our History class'.

'So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?' Lydia wondered.

'Either, I guess' Kira shrugged 'But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities'

'Wrathful deities?' Isaac spoke up 'And what are those?'

'Like demons' Kira explained.

'Demons. Why not?' Stiles shrugs nodding, accepting it after all their lives weren't exactly normal.

'Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?' Allison spoke up

'Death. You die' Kira shrugged but the pack all looked at each other alarmed.

'Brilliant' Jesscia sighed, sarcastically, her head banging down onto her books as she wondered why their lives could never be easy.

'It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you' deaton stated as he walked back into the office with the three teenagers, Scott, Jessica and stiles, behind him.

'Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?' Stiles asked referring to the sign language in his dream earlier.

'Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?' Deaton wondered coming to a stop.

'You know sign language?' Scott asked in surprise.

'I know a little' deaton shrugged 'Let me give it a shot'

'Okay, the first one was like this' stiles said before taking two fingers from each hand and circling one around the other befor he joins the two fingers together.

'That's "when".' Deaton explains.

'Then there was this' he said putti his hand flat together before pulling one hand away 'twice'.

'That's door' deaton frowned

'And this in between it' he said, moving his thumb underneath his chin before pulling it away

'That's it?'

'Yeah' stiles nods

'When is a door not a door?' Deaton said

'When is a door not a door"?' Stiles asked in confusion.

'When it's ajar' Jessica and Scott muttered together.

'You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?' Stiles questions in disbelief.

'Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds' deaton explains.

'So what does that mean? The door's still open?'

'Ajar' deaton corrects.

'A door into our minds?' Stiles muttered in disbelief.

"I did tell you it was risky' deaton states.

'What do we do about it?' Scott speaks up.

'Well, that's difficult to answer'

'Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look' stiles says looking at deaton.

'One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible'

The three left the clinic only to loo up when headlight shined on them as the sheriff's car pulled up into the parking lot. 'Dad, what are you doing here?' Stiles asked as his father came out of the car.

'I'm here because I could use some help' he said before looking at the twins 'Actually Your help'

'What, Why us?' Scott wondered confused.

'Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue' the sheriff explained.

'But what if it was a werewolf?' Stiles questioned.

'Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught'.

The next day the trio creaky around the back of Tate's house, coming to the door, steeping over a rat rap along the way. Stiles opened it and they all winced as it creaked clash go before he opened it fully and they all moved inside.

They moved down the hall coming across a room, with the name Malia written on the door and crept inside. Stiles began tossing the werewolves stuffed animal from the bed to smell but Jesscia couldn't pick up anything, except for an animal smell.

'All I'm getting is some animal smell' Scott said, voicing her thoughts and Jessica nodded.

'What kind of animal?' Stiles wondered.

'Dog' Scott muttered and the other two turned to see a big dog snarling at them

'Hi, puppy' Jess whispered

'Get rid of it' stiles whispered to Scott.

'Me?'

'Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha' stiles told him as the snarling continues,

'I can't. I don't have control' Scott whispered back.

'Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something'

Scott moved forward and reached a hand out 'Nice doggy' however that just made the dog begin. Bark loudly and all three teens flinch.

'Apollo!' Mr Tate yelled 'Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!' The dog's mouth clamped shut and with a whine he ran away.

They all breathed a sigh of relief before stiles went over to the desk and held a book to scott 'Here. Try that. Anything?'

'All I'm getting is that dog' he sighs. Stiles sighed too before a picture frame caught his eyes and he pulled out his phone taking a photo of the two little girls in the phot for reasons Jessica had no idea but it was time to go.

Closing the jeep doors the teen climbed out and joined the sheriff by his car 'I'm sorry' Scott sighed 'We tried as hard as we could. If it wasn't so long ago, then we might have been able to do it'

'It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?'

'Yeah'

'See you at home' he said to stiles before patting both McCalls on the shoulder and climbing into his car and driving off.

'Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?' Jessica asked stiles.

'Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now' stiles explained.

"Why is it so important now?' Scott wondered.

'He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff' both mcaals frowned at his words.

'What do you mean, "still Sheriff"?'

Later that night both scoot, Jessica and their father were all having a screaming match inside their house. 'I'm trying to help' their father told them but Jessica scoffed.

'That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Who are you helping? Just get out!' Scott yelled at him and went to leave

'Scott' he called after him and Scott turned back around

'What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend!'

'I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job'

'Well then Your job sucks' jesscia added, glaring at him angrily.

'Some days I can't argue that' he sighed

'Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?' Melissa demanded as she entered the living room.

'He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired' Jessica informed her mom.

'No That's not true' he argued

'What are you doing?' Melissa questioned, crossing her arms.

'Conducting a case for impeachment' he explained with a sigh.

'That sounds a lot like getting him fired' she pointed out.

'The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me'.

'Your job sucks' Melissa stated, echoing her daughters words.

Jessica once again felt a change in the air and turned to look at Scott, seeing him breathing heavily and his claws coming out. Their mom saw it too and walked over to him 'Scott Sweetheart Calm down. Come with me right now' she said and pulled Scott out of the room, leaving Jessica with her father.

'Jessica...' He began but she stopped him with a glare.

'Just leave! After all that's what your good at right' she said before storming away from him.

Late that night both Jessica and Scott opened stiles bedroom door and stiles moved up from where he was lying down 'Hey, what's going on?' He wondered looking at them confused.

'We're going to go out and find a body' Scott states, flicking on the torch in his hands 'A dead body'

Walking through the woods, Jessica was seriously lost in a sense of of déjà vu, she just seriously opened there wouldn't be an alpha werewolf out in the woods like last time they went looking for a dead body. 'You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet' stiles spoke up.

Scott nodded 'I know' he continued to look down at the GPs on his phone.

'If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that' stiles stated and jesscia laughed.

'Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore' Scott nodded.

They came to edge where there a sudden howl causing stiles to jump and grab scottcausing the alpha to drop his phone. It rolled down the deg landing in a puddle of water at the bottom. Scott gritted his teeth together and sighed looking at stiles.

'Sorry, buddy' stiles showered and Scott sighed before going down the ravine 'I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal'

Scott picks up his phone and smiles 'It still works'

Stiles looked ahead and spotted something in the darkness 'Let me see the flashlight' he said taking it from Jessica 'I think we found it'

The three move down the ravine and see an overturned car in the middle of it 'Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?' Scott wondered

'Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out' stiles muttered shining the light on the car 'Look at this. See those?' He said pointing out the claw marks on the side of the car and Scott moved to put his hand on the marks 'Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer'.

'Then it was a werewolf' Jessica muttered, seeing how Scott's hands fit the claws marks almost perfectly.

'So, my dad was right' stiles nodded before kneeling down and shining the torch inside

'What is that?' Scott asks as stiles shines his torch over something stuck in the car, he reaches in and pulls out a plastic baby doll from the wreckage the teens stare down at it.

'I'm hungry' an electronic voice emits from it causing stiles and Jessica to let out a scream of shock dropping the doll and Scott to jump back.

'I think I just had a minor heart attack' stiles panted, clutching at his chest and the others nods until they hear growling

'Hey, guys. Please tell me you see that' Scott pleads as he looks over, seeing glowing eyes between the bushes

'I see it' Scott nods but then the eyes run away revealing a coyote. Scott chases after it 'Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait!' Stiles yells after him but he's already long gone.

Jessica watches her brother race away before her eyes shine gold and she follows him using her sight. She sees him chasing after the coyote through the woods, his eyes flashing red for a second before he shakes it off and runs faster.

He continued to run before leaping off a cliff and landing on the other side of the ravine where the coyote is snarling at him. Scott's eyes shine red and the coyote stops snarling her eyes shining an electric blue

'Malia?'


	13. More Bad Than Good

Racing through the woods was Jessica and stiles using the torch as their only light as they ran. They keep running, dodging the trees and making turns until another figure runs up and they all give out shouts in surprise only to sigh in relief when they see it was just Scott.

'I think we've found something' stiles tells Scott who nods

'So did I'he states, 'malia...' 'Is the coyote we know' stiles interrupted and confusion crossed the alphas face.

'How?' Jessica clears her throat and when he looks at her, she shifts her eyes, going from brown to gold and Scott understands.

'Okay, well what have you guys found?' He wonders.

'Follow me' stiles calls and they begin to make their way back throu the woods.

Stumbling up a hill they come across a gal in between two large rocks. They move inside, stiles shining t he torch around the den. 'It's a coyote den' Jessica explains,

'Werecoyote' Scott corrects,

'You see this?' Stiles says picking up the blue jacket 'This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo'

Scott reaches out and picks up a teddy bear 'We shouldn't be in here' Scott mutters,

'What do you mean?' Stiles wonders.

'She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere' he explains and they both sigh in realisation.

'Wait if she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?' Jessica questioned.

'I don't know' the alpha shrugged.

'Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?'

'Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back'

'Alright Jess?' Stiles wonders looking at her.

'Tracking was never my expertise, seeing things that about as far as I excel at. I could probably get her scent but using it to track her is a whole different story' she sighs

'The doors's still open' stiles mutters irritated.

'If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league'

'And more in my dad's' stiles muttered in realisation

The three teenagers stand by the police car, lights flashing as the sheriff walks back down towards them holding a blanket of malia's in his hands. 'You're sure it was her?' He asks Scott

'I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine' Scott told him.

'It makes sense, Dad' stiles nods.

'But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?'

'Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet' stiles shrugs.

'Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened' Jessica tells him.

'Horrible things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, tearing things' stiles says explaining further.

'Which is probably what caused the accident' Scott finishes.

'Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies'

'Except for Malia' the twins add

'She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote' stiles ends.

'That makes sense' the sheriff nods and they all sigh in relief that he actually believed their theory 'In a Chinese folktale' he snaps and they wince 'guys, this is this is insane' he says and they sigh for a different reason until he speaks his next words 'I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!'

Jess looked over to see her brother zoning out of it as per usual but he flicked his attention back at the sheriff at the sound of his name.

'Sorry. What did you say?' before the sheriff can explain another car pulls up from behind them.

'Oh, hell' he mutters in annoyance and the teens turn around to see Jessica and Scott's father along with 'Mr. Tate' the sheriff nods but the man's eyes are stuck on the blanket in his hands. He takes it and looks down at it.

'Mr. Tate?' Agent McCall questions

'It's hers' he says solemnly, looking down at the blanket.

'All right, wait here' McCall says

'Dad ...' Scott begins but he's cut off 'I'll talk to you two in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late' he said before moving towards the den, the sheriff behind.

'Just what we need a lecture" Jessica sighs.

'Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails' stiles tells Allison the next day showing her a tablet with the location on it.

'Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves' she says looking at Scott and Jessica 'And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes'

'Coyotes tip-toe?' stiles asks

Allison sighs 'They tip-toe'

'Wow' stiles mouths just as the school, Belem rings, signalling the start of the day.

'I got to go, but send me the pinned location' Allison says before leaving the classroom, having art instead of history.

'Okay" stiles nods and both him and Jessica go to take their seat.

'Hi. I'm Kira' Jess looks over at the sound of her voice seeing her talking to Scott 'You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again' Scott smiles 'Anyway, I have something for you'

'For me?'

'Yeah. About the bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out for you' she tells him as she looks through her bag.

Scott chuckles 'Ah, you didn't have to do that'

She shrugs like it was no big deal 'It only took a couple of hours'

'Wow. Then you really didn't have to do that' Scott says and Jess rolls her eyes seeing her brother's expression. Someone got a crush on the new girl.

'I swear I printed it out' Kira mutters as she looks through her bag.

'Kira' Mr Yukimura says from behind them lYou forgot all the research you did for that boy you like' Jessica winced for Kira in sympathy having just been outed by her father in front of her crush, that's rough.

Kira turns around and gives the papers to a gobsmacked Scott. He smiles though and Kira smiles small too before taking a seat and Scott does the same. 'All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?' He says looking at stiles.

Jessica looked over at him worried, knowing that he was still having trouble reading 'Oh, maybe someone else could'

'Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski' mr yukimura says

'Okay' stiles sighs and gets up, standing behind the panel. Jessica watched him as he looked down at the oater in front of him. She watched as he linked leaning closer to the paper, hands gripping the wooden panel in front of him.

He looks up and Jess can see that's somethings not right. His eyes are all glassy and his breathing is shallow but coming out in panicky breaths.

'Stiles? You okay?' Scott questions standing up but stiles doesn't answer.

'I should take him to the nurse's office' he says and mr yukimura nods, Jessica watches concerned as her brother leads her boyfriend out of the class. She desperately wants to follow, make sure he's okay but she knows that she won't be allowed out of class.

Mr Yukimura calls out as the bells rings 'Do not forget the chapters on President Carter and the Commission on Wartime Relocation'. Jessica barely heard him as she raced out of the classroom, going to go find stiles and Scott.

She found them coming out of the boys bathroom and she hurried towards them. 'are you okay?' She asked coming towards them, looking directly at stiles, whom nods.

'Yeah, I'll be fine' he nods and she knows he's lying but doesn't comment on it merely drawing him into a hug.

However she pulls away quickly when she hears something, growling. She blinks her eyes, using her sight and goes zooming through the hallways in her mind seeing Malia jumping through the boys locker room, looking inside she sees Kira hiding behind some lockers.

Jessica blinks out of it and looks at Scott 'malia's here, she's in the boys locker room and so's Kira' she tells him and Scott runs off in the direction of the locker room while stiles pulls out his phone to call his dad.

'Dad, seriously, I'm okay' Kira assures her father, standing in the locker room. Scott and Jessica are kneeling down by the broken glass listening in to the conversation.

'Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?l mr yukimura demands, questioning his daughter.

'They left their bags. I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends. Or so I've heard' Kira mutters and the two wolves look away and stand up.

'Scott. I think I know what she was looking for' stiles says coming over to them holding up his bag. He pulls malia's doll from inside and the mcaal looks at him in disbelief.

'You took the doll from the car?'

'Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent' stiles explains.

'Where did you get that?' Their heads snap up at the sound of mr Tate's voice 'Where did you find this?' He demands snatching it out of Stiles's hands 'It belonged to my daughter'.

'Sorry guys' the sheriff whispers to them as he passes before going to mr Tate.

'Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here' he tells him and begins to push him until he feels something on mr Tate's person. He pulls the jacket back revealing a gun at his side.

'I have a permit' mr tate states

'California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now' he tells him sternly.

'You find that animal. You find that thing' Tate says before storming away.

'Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds' deaton explains as he puts down three bottles in front of Isaac, Jessica, Scott and stiles in the clinic later that day. 'I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot'

'Allison's a perfect shot' Scott says.

'She used to be' Isaac corrects.

'She can do it' Scott assures.

'If we manage to find the thing' Isaac adds.

'Okay, what is the point of him?' Stiles speaks up pointing to Isaac and both McCalls groan, here we go again 'Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out'

Isaac smirks before he shrugs 'Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?'

'I can do it' Scott mutters.

'You can?' Jessica questions surprised.

'You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery' he explains.

'This is a werecoyote, Scott' deaton states 'Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you'.

'That's why you called Derek, first' stiles says in realisation.

Scott sighs 'Yeah, I could try it on my right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf'

'We need a real Alpha' stiles mutters and Scott snaps his head to look at him in offence 'You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it

'Up?' Isaac finishes and stiles nods at him.

'Great' Scott 'I'm an Alpha with performance issues'

Jessica laughs and they look at her 'sorry not the time' she says, putting on a blank face.

'Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?' Deaton wondered.

'I wouldn't trust Peter' Isaac inputs.

'What about the twins?' Stiles wonders,

'They're not Alphas anymore. after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them' deaton explains.

'Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?' Jessica inputted

'Nobody's seen them for weeks' Scott points out.

'Actually, that's not totally true' Jessica corrects and all the boys look at her in confusion.

Stiles pulls open the door to Derek's loft, Lydia, Jessica and Scott behind him. Lydia walks in, stiles and Jessica behind her 'They said they'd meet us here' Lydia mutters in confusion.

Aiden and Ethan appear in the door way and each punch Scott before throwing him down the stairs into the loft. Stiles drags both girls back out of the way while the twins smile at each other. Ethan flips over the stairs while Aiden runs down them and punches Scott.

Scott receives several punches before he tossed across the floor, 'I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar' Scott chokes out.

'We are' Aiden stated 'You do it by giving in'

'Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control' Ethan explains before pulling Scott up by the front of his shirt.

'Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls' the twins look over at stiles 'But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better'

'That's actually the plan?' Scott says in disbelief 'You kick my ass?'

'You're afraid to turn' Aiden points out.

'We're gonna make you. You turn. Then you kick our asses' ethan shurgs

'And then you roar' Aiden calls before turning roaring loudly, eyes an electric blue and his fangs out.

'You don't think you can let go with us?' Ethan wonders.

'You think you're going to hurt us?' Aiden asks, pushing Scott towards Ethan.

'Come on, McCall' Ethan says before pushing him back 'Give it your all' he glances at Aiden 'We can always heal'

Scoot goes to punch Aiden but Aiden pushes him back and Ethan punches him. 'You're an Alpha' Aiden calls 'You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast'.

'Become everything you're afraid of. That's what gives you power. It gives you strength' ethan tells him and Scott goes for another punch but Aiden dodges it and then knocks Scott down on his front.

'Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy' Aiden calls.

'So long as you can control it' Ethan adds.

'Sometimes control's a little overrated' Aiden finishes with a kick to Scott's stomach.

'Come on, Scott. Fight back' stiles whispers and Jess looks at her brother in concern, realising that his fear is gripping him so tight that he'd rather get beaten up then to turn.

'What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?' Scott says, sitting up with blood covering his chin.

'Then it takes over' Ethan shrugs 'You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse'

'You turn into Peter' Aiden finishes and Jessica was mild flashback of Peter in his alpha form roaring loudly as he burns.

Scott suddenly stands up with new determination, wiping the blood from his chin. He runs at Aiden with an angry shout but Aiden grabs him and twists him onto the desk. Jessica winces at the loud crash over her brother landing on the metal table.

Aiden climbs onto the alpha and begins to punch him until Ethan intervene grabbing his brother's arm, stopping him. 'What? I thought we were helping him' Aiden demand

'You help too much' Ethan states looking at him. Aiden looks down at Scott, who's face is covered in blood before climbing off of the alpha.

The twins glance at the others as they come forward. Scott turns his head and spits out a spatter of blood, breathing heavily.

Stiles jeep's tires screech as they come to a stop in the woods, Scott and Jessica not far behind each on their bikes, Allison pulls up a second later. Scott and Jessica climb off taking off their helmets, stiles and Lydia get out of the jeep and Allison and Isaac get out of her car.

'Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?' Lydia speaks up breaking the silence.

'We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter' Scott tells her.

'Actually' Isaac speaks up 'we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter'

'And again with the not helping' stiles says and Isaac nods at him, smiling sarcastically. Jessica groans, rolling her eyes.

'Did you bring it?' He nods to Allison who unlocks the boot of her car, pulling out a large tranquilliser gun.

All of a sudden Jessica's, Scott's and isaac's head whip around at the sounds of gun shots. Without even thinking Scott jumps onto his bike and bolts off, Isaac and Jessica look at each other before chasing after their alpha, ignoring stiles shouts of 'Wait, wait. Wait! Wait!'. Allison hurries after them.

Scott continues to drive, Isaac, Jessica and Allison right behind him come to a stop before they hear more gunshots and they quickly run.

Jessica separates from the other two, to cover more ground none of them knowing which way Tate was heading. She flips over a log and keeps running until she hears a loud scream of pain, isaac's scream of pain. The sound causes her to stumble and trips rolling over and Jessica screamed as she goes tumbling over a cliff's edge.

Groaning as she lands on a flat ledge, Jessica cries out in pain, feeling a broken bone in her arm from landing on it the wrong way. She cradles her arm through grunts and groans of pain and looks up from where she fell. The cliff face was pretty long but there was pieces of rock sticking out and she bet that she can get up it.

Staggering to her feet she begins to climb, using only one of her hands it was more difficult. Jessica stumbles quite a few times and at the last stumble she ends up falling back to the ledge she fell on with a squeal of surpris.

Jessica cries out as she lands on her arm again, holding it and feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Suddenly there's a loud roar echoing through the woods, a wolf howl mixed into it and Jessica feels her eyes shine bright at the sound, at the sound of her alpha's roar.

With new found determination she begins to climb and halfway through her arm has healed enough that she can use both hands. Pulling herself over the edge Jessica sighed in exhaustion and relief, rolling back onto the forest ground a happy laugh escaping her.


	14. Galvanize

Jessica screams awake, bolting upright in her bed. She pants heavily as looks around her room wildly. Jessica recognises her own bedroom and sighs in relief. Isaac appears in her doorway, being the only other person home as her mom was working and Scott was out on some job with stiles.

'You okay?' Isaac asks concerned, coming into the room sitting down beside her. It was funny, Jessica realised at how the tables had turned just then. Whenever Isaac would wake up screaming from a nightmare, Jessica was the one to comfort him usually, not like their mom and Scott never tried but it was usually her.

'Yeah, I'm ... I'm fine' she nods.

'What did you dream about?' He asks following their routine questions.

Jessica frowned looking at him and the scene changed as she saw him bleeding out, falling to the floor with slash marks across his chest. A dark figure with a long sword stood above him before suddenly an arrow hit its's chest and it burst into a bright yellow light.

'Jessica?' Isaac's voice snapped her back and picture changed back to Isaac sitting on her bed, curls messed up from his sleep wearing his pyjamas. She shakes her head of the weird image.

'Yeah, I dreamt...' She trails off coming to a blank and she frowns.

'What?' Isaac asks and she looks up at him.

'I ... I can't remember' she mutters with a confused frown.

'Can't of been that bad then' Isaac says trying to look on the bright side and Jessica nods.

'Yeah maybe' and while she agrees, something inside of her disagrees like what she had dreamed was important, extremely important.

'Try and get some more sleep' Isaac says tapping her knee in comfort before getting up and closing the door behind him. Jessica settles back down against her bed, face drawn in a frown as she fell asleep.

Jessica and Scott pull up to school the next day and remove their helmets catching sight of two familiar bikes and two familiar werewolves. 'You're back in school?' Scott wonders looking at Ethan and Aiden as they stand in front of him and Jessica.

'No, just to talk' Ethan tells him.

'Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys' stiles says, coming to stand by Jessica 'Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing'

Aiden ignores him and looks at Scott 'You need a pack. We need an Alpha'.

'Yeah Absolutely not' stiles tells them 'That's hilarious though'

'You came to us for help. We helped' Aiden points out.

'You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive'.

'Stiles' Jessica says and he stops talking.

'Why would I say yes?' Scott wonders and Jessica can tell he's testing the omegas as well as questioning them.

'We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no' Ethan tells him.

'I can think of one' Isaac speaks up coming to stand by Scott 'Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now' he smirks.

Aiden eyes flicker blue and his fangs grow 'You want to try?'

Isaac makes his way forward but Scott grabs his wrist and when the beta looks at the alpha he shakes his head so he steps back. 'Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I' Scott says to the twins before making his way past them, Isaac and stiles following.

Jessica looks at the twins but when her eyes drift to Aiden the picture changes and she sees him wolfed out, getting stabbed by the same sword she saw last night ith the same figure. The figure bursts into yellow light a minute later but Aiden still falls black blood pouring from his lips.

She blinks snapping out of it and sees the school in the background with the twins looking at her strangely, Aiden completely fine with no sword sticking out of him. 'Are you okay?' Ethan ask sand she nods, frowning.

'Yeah but look guys you want to get into the pack, so it for the right reasons, Scott doesn't care about his pack being strong and making him powerful. He wants a pack that he can trust, so all you got to do is give him a reason to trust you' she tells them before patting. Their shoulders and following after her pack mates.

She catches up to stiles and Scott just as they reach the school doors's. Opening them stiles is immediately hit my toilet paper 'All right, that's my face!' He yells out before turning to Scott 'Hey, dude, good decision, buddy. Good Alpha decision'

'I hope so' Scott nods as they come to Stiles's locker.

'No, you know so' stiles says as he opens the locker. Jessica looks at her brother to see him looking across the hall. She sees Kira standing there kneeling down collecting books that had fallen out of her locker 'What are you looking at?' Stiles wonders

'Me?' Scott asks, playing dumb.

'You. You looking at her?' He guesses looking at Kira.

'Her? Who her?' Scott wonders still acting dumb.

'Her her. Kira. You like her?' Stiles guesses.

'No. I mean' Scott shurgs 'Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new'

'And your type seems to be new girls, Jessica adds and Scott pokes his tongue at her and she does the same back.

'Ask her out' stiles states

'Now?' Scott asks in disbelief.

'Yes, now' stiles says, closing his locker and the trio begin to walk

'Right now?'

'Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants' stiles says just as Isaac joins them.

'The hot girl?' Scott says and Isaac looks between the two boys in confusion.

'You are the hottest girl' stiles smiles.

Isaac looks between the two still confused, 'What?'

'I'm the hot girl' Scott states

'Yes, you are' Isaac nods deciding to just agree with him. Scott smiles happily and Jessica seriously thinks she related to a puppy sometimes. They watch him walk away and Isaac turns to her.

'What was that about?'

She laughs 'don't ask' wi that she leaves him following after the other two.

They're all sitting in economics class when coach suddenly yells out 'son of a bitch!' From inside and there are several chuckles and smiles.

Coach slams the door open and enters angrily 'Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil' several students laugh at his rant 'You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle' Scott and stiles are laughing while Lydia and Jessica exchange exasperated sighs. Coach bangs his hand down on Scott's desk.

'Mine's a frickin' omelet. Oh, this? We're gonna do this again?' He says holding up a present on his desk 'I don't think so' with that he drops it to the ground and steps on it only to hear a smash. He kneels down and picks it up to see a mug with a pic of him and "#1 coach" written underneath.

He grabs the card and reads it aloud 'Happy Birthday. Love, Greenberg'.

'What are you doing?' Danny's voice catches Jessica's attention and she turns to see him looking at Lydia in confusion.

'There's a fly' Lydia explains before swatting at something. Jessica frowns in confusion because she doesn't hear any flies or see them for that matter. Wondering what was going on, Jessica turned back to the lesson.

'Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words? ' Isaac asked as him, stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jessica walked down a set of steps. William barrow, a crazy guy that tried to blow up a bunch of kids with a shrapnel bomb was somewhere inside their school, going after werewolves apparently.

'Yeah' stiles nods 'And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome' stiles says as they make their way down the corridor.

'Did you say flies?' Lydia called from where she had stopped walking.

'Lydia?' Allison spoke seeing that look on her best friend's face.

'All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like This buzzing' Lydia explained

'Like the sound of flies?' Jessica guessed as they walk back to her.

Lydia nods 'Exactly like the sound of flies'.

'Hey, dude, where the hell have you been?' Jessica heard as both her and Lydia ran up to stiles and scoot outside the history classroom's door.

'The police are leaving' Lydia states 'Why are they leaving?'

'The police?' Scott questions in confusion.

'They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here' stiles says in realisation.

'Who? What are you guys...' Scott's question is interrupted by Lydia 'He has to be here. That sound. The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder'.

'How loud?' Stiles asked but by the look on Lydia's face, it was pretty loud to the point where she could barely hear anything except the flies.

Scoot and Jessica move around the corner seeing their mom came around the side, Scott waves her over and Melissa makes her way out to join them holding a plastic bag 'You got it?' Scott asks and she hands the bag to him.

'Promise me you'll be careful' she says looking between both of her kids 'I looked right in this guy's eyes, and it was terrifying'

'Yeah. Okay, Mom, I promise, we both do, Okay?' Scott whispers

'Okay' Melissa nods and Scott kisses her forehead and Jessica hugs her before they both head off to meet with Isaac and the twins.

'Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing' he says pulling out barrows hospital gown 'Our sense of smell' he says and shares the gown around, each wolf smelling it.

'So this is how it's gonna be now? We trust them?' Isaac says in disbelief as him, Scott and Jessica turn a corner down in the basement.

'Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them' Scott tells him.

'Yeah, well, I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die' Isaac says stopping,

'Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want' Scott tells him and Jesscia rolls her eyes at the smile on Isaac face before pulling the curly haired beta forward.

'How about we just focus on this crazy killer and then worry about the twins huh?' She said as they turn the corner both boys nodding.

Suddenly a fire alarm rings from behind them and the three wolves turn and glance at each other in confusion before running down the corridor.

They all run out, meeting up outside, stiles and Lydia coming over when they spot them 'We didn't find anything' Aiden says.

'Not even a scent' Scott sighs.

'It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?' Stiles wonders,

'Does that mean everybody's safe?' Aiden asks

I don't know. I just I don't know' Jessica glances at Lydia but suddenly she just heard a very loud scream and her vision chnages to a dark tunnel, Lydia gripping them walls tightly screaming someone name.

'Woah, Jess!' Stiles yells and Jessica snaps out of it 'you okay?'

'Yeah fine why would I be?' She asks confused, shaking off what she had seen.

'Your eyes started glowing when you looked at Lydia' Aiden said and Jessica realised all of them were looking at her in confusion and concern.

She frowned confused before shrugging 'sorry, I must of lost control for a second there'. They all shrug it off, believing her b Jessica frowned wondering what was happening to her.

Lydia and Jessica laid on stiles bed watching as he connected different strings to different picture, barrow being the latest addition to his wall. 'What do the different colored strings mean?' Lydia wanders glancing at the pile beside her.

'Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty' he shrugs

Jessica smiles before speaking up 'What does red mean?'

'Unsolved'

'You only have red on the board' Lydia points out

'Yes, I'm aware. Thank you' stiles nods before looking back at the board.

'Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?' Lydia wonders.

'Yep. Every day this week. It's okay, though. We were onto something' stiles assures her.

'Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?' Kylie mutters and Jessica and stiles look at each other before looking back at her.

'Hey, Lydia. You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay? So don't start doubting yourself now' stiles tells her kneeling before her.

'No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble' she says her voice turning into a whisper.

'Okay, look. Barrow was there. All right? You knew it. You felt it. Okay? And look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it' stiles says and Lydia smiles. Jessica put her hand. On her shoulder in comfort.

'Get up' stiles. Suddenly says to the two girls and they frown at him confused 'Get up now. We're going to the school' he says leaving the room.

'What?' Lydia asks looking at Jessica who shrugs.

'No idea' she mutters before getting up and following after him, Lydia hot on her heels.

'So what are we looking for?' Lydia asks as they enter the chemistry lab. Stiles doesn't answer merely pulling open the door that held on the chemicals 'That was supposed to be locked' Lydia said.

'Yeah. I know. Notice anything else?' Jessica immediately winces as soon as she enters backing away quickly, sniffing.

'Ugh that reeks' she whines, holding her nose to stop the smell enforce a thought hit her 'wait that's why we couldn't catch a scent'

Stiles looks down and shines his torch on the floor, seeing blood and staples covering the white ground 'He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right'.

'Then why don't I feel good about this?' Lydia asks.

'Probably because he was here to kill somebody' stiles point out.

'But who?' Jessica wonders, her hand still on her nose, so her voice came out weird.

'That's what we gotta figure out' stiles tells them exiting the room 'We could spread out, start looking for Anything' stiles says looking through the desk but Lydia makes her straight for the chalk board,

'Lydia, what are those?' Jessica asks, hand now away from her nose, seeing numbers written on the board.

'Atomic numbers' Lydia says looking at them. The other two go to him.

'Is it a formula?' Stiles wonders.

'Not really. 19's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide' she shrugs before she begins to write on the board.

'Potassium is K?' Stiles says in confused disbelief.

'From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name' Lydia says before writting an "I" next to 53.

'What's radium?' Jessica wonders,

'R-A' Lydia says writting the to letters on the board.

'Kira'

'Scott! Scott? Scott!' Both Jessica and stiles heeled as they hovered above the unconscious alpha. Scott blinked awake, head bleeding as he looked at the three people above him.

'Barrow, he took Kira!' Scott cried coming to realisation.

'We know. He was after her the whole time' stiles sighed

'No, nothing. Just stuff about flies and the dead. Nothing else' Isaac said over the receiver after Scott called him to see if they found anything.m

'All right, thanks' Scott hung up and went back to the other three 'We have to think of something. He's going to kill her'.

'I knew he was there. How did I know that?' Lydia asks looking at the three of them.

'Because you heard the flies, right?' Stiles guesses

'What do you hear now' Jessica wonders.

'Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream'

'Okay, then scream' stiles says 'Lydia, scream' at stiles words Lydia screams and the other three wince, stiles clasping his hands over his ears.

Lydia stops and realisation crosses her face 'It's not flies' she says spiking around and the other three jump slightly 'It's electricity'.

Scott and Jessica look up at the street light above them when stiles begins to speak 'Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation'

'What substation?'

Scott's bike pulls up at the substation along with stiles jeep. Scott nods at the, before climbing off and jessica jumps out of the passenger seat.

'Okay. Wait here, all right? Just wait for the cops to come' stiles tells Lydia who was sitting in the backseat.

'Me? Wait, why?' Lydia asks

'I only got one bat' stiles shrugs holding his bat and Lydia sighs as the other three run into the power station.

Jessica hears the sound of electricity running and bolts her eyes flashing gold for a quick second and she sees the path Scott ran, stiles behind her.

There's a loud bang and they run faster. Jessica pulls into the room Scott was in just as she sees Kira seemingly absorbing the electricity before it disappears.

'What the hell?'


	15. Illuminated

'So when did you get there?' Agent McCall questioned the five teenagers in front of him. After Barrow was electrocuted and Kira had somehow absorbed almost 1.21 jigawatts, which sent the entire town into a blackout, they all found themselves in the sheriff station being questioned on why they were there at the time.

'At the same time' stiles says answering his question.

'At the same time as who?' He asked

'At the same time as me' Scott spoke up.

Agent McCall frowned looking between the two boys 'By coincidence?'

'What do you mean coincidence?' Stiles asked

'That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?' He wondered, making several hand gestures as he did.

Scott frowned 'Are you asking me?'

'I think he's asking me' stiles corrects.

'I think he's asking the both of you' Jessica spoke up from beside Lydia, internally grinning happily at the sight of her very confused and increasingly irritated father.

'Okay, let me answer the questions' all the teens smiled at his slip up and he sighed before correcting himself 'Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town'.

Stiles nods 'Sounds about right'.

'How did you know he'd take her to a power station?' McCall questioned.

'Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer' stiles spoke up, rubbing at his eyes 'So where else would he take her?'

'That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles' he said, looking at the teen.

'Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement' he smiles, pointing to his father behind his desk.

The sheriff snorts in amusement but when agent McCall looks back at him, he quickly covers it up with a cough 'Stiles, just, uh...Just answer the man'.

'We made a good guess' stiles shrugs.

'What were the two of you doing?' He wonders looking between both Scott and Kira

'Eating pizza' Scott says but at the same time Kira replies 'Eating sushi' They look at each other before talking again this time Scott answering 'Eating sushi' and Kira saying 'Eating pizza'. They look at each other alarmed before sighing out together 'Eating sushi and pizza'.

McCall turn sit look at the sheriff in disbelief 'You believe this?'

'To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak' stiles nods like he didn't expect anything less 'But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it'.

'Kira, is that how you remember it?' He asks looking at her and all the other teens lean forward to look at Kira expectantly. She looks between all of them before looking back at McCall.

'Yes' Kira nods and the others lean back into their chairs 'Could I get my phone back now?' She questions.

'Sorry, but no' Kira sighs leaning back against the seat. They were all let out after that and Jessica heard her father tell Kira 'Kira, a deputy is going to take you home. But we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first'

Scott grabbed Jessica's arm before she could disappear after them and she sighs annoyed when their father comes out in front of them 'look kids...' He sighed 'I don't know why you guys are lying. Or why Stilinski is content to listen to this crap. But try and remember something. If half this story about Barrow is true, then not only did someone help set him loose, but he was a pawn in their little game. A mass murderer is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone? Far worse' the twin looked at each other, realising how big of a mess they had got themselves into.

'Yeah, we get it' they both nod together in unison.

'All right, go home. It's a school night' he tells them and they nod before leaving the station.

Jessica bolted awake, panting heavily, sweat pouring off her as she looked around her bedroom wildly. As soon as she recognised her surroundings, Jessica sighed, her tense muscles relaxing. Pushing her damp hair away from her forehead Jessica laid back down on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

The Nightmares were becoming a regular occurrence for Jessica these days but there was something so off about them, something wrong. Every time she woke up, the dream was gone in a split second and for life of her she could remember what had happened during it.

Jessica knew there was something bad about her dreams because it was enough to wake her up. The weird visions during the day we're getting increasingly worse as well and she still had no explanation for them whatsoever. She had gone to Peter for help and he didn't provide much unfortunately yet when she called up Elizabeth, the alpha could provide no explanations either.

A knock in the door caused her to jolt back up and she looked towards e closed sodden door 'yeah?'

Scott opens the door up 'Hey time to get to up for school' he tells her and she looks over to see that the sun was peeking out through her closed curtains. She looked back over at Scott but he was no longer standing in her bedroom door but walking through blood splattered snow, ode black figures slicing at his body as he walked.

'Jess' Scott's voice changed the image and she saw her brother sitting in front of her with a worried frown 'are you okay?'

'Glancing to the side, Jessica saw her eyes dimming back to their usual brown before glancing back at her twin 'yeah, I'll be okay' she hoped.

the school was crowded with students milking around the corridors as per usual. Coach made his way through the hoards, megaphone raised to his lips 'Class starts in five minutes' he warned 'Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school'

'That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach' stiles called out after him from where he was collecting his books for the day, Jessica stood beside him lost in thought as she leaned against a locker.

'Copy that' Coach replied over the megaphone as he disappeared down another corridor.

As stiles went to close his locker, his keys fell out and dropped to the floor 'Oops!' The sound was enough to bring Jessica out of her thoughts and she looked over as he kneeled down to pick them up 'Hello. Where did you come from?' Stiles muttered as eh held up an individual key.

'What is it?' Jess wondered but before stiles could reply the school doors behind them opened and Scott walked through them.

His gaze went straight ahead to where Kira was standing. She turned away and began walking with high only caused Scott to move after her. 'No. No. Stop. Stop' stiles warned pulling Scott back.

'What? I need to talk to her' he stated.

'No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her' stiles inputted.

'Which is why I need to talk to her' Scott nodded and went out over forward again but both of Stiles and Jessica held him back.

'Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction' stiles stated, raising his hand.

'Seconded' Jessica said, putting up her own hand 'I mean I like Kira she's really nice and all but until she gives us a reason to trust her I'm not going to'.

'What if she's like me? Like us?' Scott muttered looking at Jessica whom raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Scott that girl walked through 1.21 jigawatts of electricity' she stated 'Trust me she's nothing like us'. Scott said in resigned defeat before walking away. Jessica gave stiles a quick kiss before following after her brother, having her first class with him.

Jessica was making her way through her house, a box of pizza in one hand and a can of coke in the other. She was settling in for a night of watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S reruns, wanting a quiet night, something she never got these days. It seemed like tonight she was getting one either as the front door opened and a certain redhead entered, carrying two shopping bags.

'No, no, no' Lydia said as she soon as she stood in front of Jessica, looking her up and down. Jessica looked down at her plaid shirt, which was stolen from stiles, grey sweatpants and socks. 'Get dressed, we are going to a party' Lydia passed Jessica the two shopping bags before stealing the pizza and Coke.

When Jessica merely stared at her friend in disbelief, Lydia turned around with an expectant look 'go on'. Jessica sighed knowing there was no way she would win against Lydia and trudged upstairs to get changed into the clothes Lydia had brought.

Jessica was soon sitting in the passenger seat of Lydia's car, wearing the black ripped skinny jeans, silver crop top and black combat boots. The party was apparently a blacklight party so Jess took comfort that people would be wearing less clothes then her, she was seriously not a fan of crop tops but when Lydia Martin threatens you with a few blackmail photos, you wear the crop top.

'Alright, so now you can't run away. What is up with you lately?' Lydia questioned and Jessica frowned looking over at her.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean the constant zoning out, the nightmares' Jesscia went to talk but Lydia nodded 'yes I know about the nightmares, I'm guessing they're the reason you haven't been staying over Stiles' place?' Jess sighed but nodded, leaning back into her seat. 'Okay, so what is going on with you cause if I didn't know any better I'd say you were going crazy'

'It's feel like it' Jessica muttered and Lydia raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her expectantly. She let out a sigh 'I don't know how to explain it. I'm screaming myself awake at dreams I can't even remember and during the day every ime I look at one of you guys I see things. Things that aren't real, vision maybe I don't know' Jess sighed, hand pulling at her hair in defeat.

'Is it something to do with your ability?' Lydia questioned, a frown on her face as she looked over at the distressed wolf.

'That's what I thought at first but after talking to a few people they said it's impossible and that they've never heard of it happening. This thing whatever it is terrifying me Lydia' Jessica admitted 'I have no control over it, my eyes are already changing when I get them, what happens if I shift and hurt someone during them'.

'Well what do you see?'

Jessica paused and looked over at Lydia, the image changed and she saw Lydia screaming in the dark corridor again before she blinked and it disappeared 'something terrible. When I look at certain people, it looks like ... Like they're dying' she confessed, her eyes glossing over as she remembered the images of Isaac falling to his knees bleeding, Aiden being run through and Scott being slashed.

It was silent in the car as the two girls fully absorbed what Jessica had just said. When Lydia spoke up, her voice was more hesitant and unsure than before 'who do you see dying?'

Jessica glanced over at her before facing the front 'I think I'm seeing everyone dying'

The door to Derek's loft flew open and Jess immediately winced at the bright lights flashing crazily inside. People were dancing, well it more like jumping with body paint practically plastered on. She looked around wearily as Lydia came to stand beside her.

'How fun' Lydia said and Jessica could hear the sarcasm deep in her voice 'I'm going to get a drink. Are you going to be okay?' She asked, Turing around to face Jessica concerned. The car ride had been sufficiently silent after Jessica had told Lydia what she had been seeing. Neither of the girls knew exactly how to go from there, so silence was enough.

'I'll be fine' she reassured and Lydia nodded though there was still hesitance and worry in her eyes. Jessica smiled at her and that seemed to be enough as Lydia wandered off into the glowing crowd.

Jessica sighed quietly, wrapping her arms around her stomach nervously before she too made her way into the crowd. The music was loud as a dj near the windows played each track, a mask over his head.

Jessica didn't really see the big appeal and quickly made her way over to a quieter spot, leaning against one of the pillars. She tried looking for any familiar faces and soon spotted Scott leading Kira through the crowd. A small smile graced her lips when she saw their clasped hands, happy that her brother was moving on from Allison.

Speaking of the hunter, she spotted her dancing with a Isaac on the floor, both of them painted. Jessica pushed down her protective instincts towards Isaac when she saw the happy grins on both of their faces, deciding that if he was happy so was she.

Lydia was over against a wall, talking to Aiden but neither of them looked happy and Lydia stalked away, Aiden shifting in anger. Jessica winced in sympathy, sensing the rejection pouring off Aiden in waves and the irritation but also sadness from Lydia.

Scanning across the dancing crowd, the smile dropped off Jessica face when she spotted stiles dancing with a pretty girl, in a pink web, paint all over her. She had to forcibly restrain her wolf when she saw the orange lipstick on stiles' cheek, the same lipstick the girl wore. Her wolf's anger was soon overruled by her sadness.

She trusted tiles of course she did but it was never a nice feeling when you saw your boyfriend dancing with another girl, a lipstick stain on his cheek. Jessica turned away from the sight, closing her eyes.

However when she opened them the mucus was gone, a,one with bright flashing lights. Fear crept into her heart as she stared down a narrow, dark alleyway, pipes running along the walls and ceilings. It was the same alley that she had seen Lydia screaming in.

Jessica spun around, trying to find away out but the corridor seemed to go on forever with no stopping. Turning back around she saw a small light at the end of the tunnel.

Hesitantly she began walking towards it but the more steps she took the farther away it seemed. Before she knew it, Jessica was bolting down the alley way, the light coming closer and closer.

Out of nowhere Jessica felt herself trip and tumble down some stairs. Groaning in pain, she blinked and saw that she was outside the building, lying on the pavement. Another vision, she let out another groan as she stood back up.

She was about to make her way back up to the loft when she heard something from behind her. Spinning around, she frowned in confusion not seeing anything. Her eyes shined gold as she scanned the parking lot before she saw something on the ground or someone.

'Derek?' She whispered, her eyes returning to normal before panic set in and she raced over to the former alpha. 'Derek!' Jessica called, kneeling down beside an unconscious Derek. Her hand found his cheeks and her frown deepened at how cold he felt.

'Derek!' She called again and began shaking him 'Derek! Wake up Derek!' He still didn't move and Jessica was about to hit him when she heard movement from behind her.

Her heart raced as her she saw her breath escape her lips. A shiver trembled through her body as a cold darkness swept over her.

Standing up slowly, she rose her head and Jessica's eyes filled with subconscious tears as she stared into the black figures mask's, the same black figure she had seen killing her friends.

Jessica went to run away only to have cold, shadowed hand grip her head, his hand right behind her ear. The figures eyeholes shined a bright yellow, almost like a firefly. That was all she saw before Jessica crumbled into darkness.

Jessica groaned as someone continuously tapped her face. There was voice yelling but the words were all blurred together. She blinked, seeing Derek above her, his moth opening and closing as sounds came out. They were droned out all combining together. It reminded her of movie scenes after a big explosion.

'Jessica!' Derek's voices suddenly rang loud and clear and she winced slightly at the sound, not expecting the volume.

'Derek? They ... They came out of nowhere' she whispered, remembered the black figures, the same ones that had been haunting her dreams.

'I know, I know, they're gone now' Derek told her, his voice calm and reassuring, grounding her. She felt his hands move her ear back 'it's the same' he muttered, moving his hands.

'What?' She questioned, confused but Derek didn't answer her. Instead the former alpha helped her to her feet.

As soon as she was standing, he turned around looking up at his loft, arm still around her waist, keeping the beta standing upright. 'Why is there a party in my house?' Derek questioned and Jessica looked up at him.

'Happy halloween?' she tried but his usual glare returned and he began moving towards the loft, helping Jessica in as well.

Derek placed Jessica against one of the pillars inside his loft, the music still loud and thumping with the lights shining all over the place. She watched through blurry eyes as he walked over to the DJ stand.

A body guard stopped him with a hand in his chest 'Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests' Derek smiled sarcastically and tried to move forward 'Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take...' Derek glanced down at his hand before clamping his own over the bodyguards throat.

'He'll take mine' Derek assured with a smile before throwing him to the ground. Jessica eye rolled a the usual angry behaviour.

Derek moved up and flipped the table over, the equipment smashing to the ground. The music stopped and everyone inside the loft stopped dancing, snapping their heads around to look at what had stopped their fun.

'Get out!' Derek's voice thundered throughout the loft and after a moment surprise, everyone began running out as fast as they could.

'Derek' Jessica warned, clambering to hr feet when she caught sight of some familiar black figures standing at different sections of the loft.

Eventually everyone had filled out only Derek, Jessica, Allison, Isaac, Scott, Kira and the twins remaining. The shadowy ninja figures all spun around on their feet to face Aiden.

'Guys, they're all looking at me' Aiden said, his eyes wide as the figures took a step forward 'Why are they all looking at me?' His voice gained a scared tone to it as the figures moved closer 'Guys?!'

With a growl, Scott and Derek leapt into action charging at the figures. Yet everyone move they made was expertly dodged, the ninjas flying everywhere, shadows surrounding them.

Jessica watched alarmed when Derek snapper one of their necks only to have their neck snap back into place and it sent Derek flying into a pillar. Scott was left to fight them alone and he tried making another swipe only to have the figure push his chest hard enough to send him spinning out of of the way into a metal pipe.

Jessica subconsciously growled as her brother slammed into it and she stood up on shaky legs, she paid it no mind as she raced forward, eyes shining. In the corner of her eyes she court see Isaac running forward as well, extending his claws.

They both faced one of the figures and they spun around, the shadows going with them. They reached into their chest and pulled out a long sword. Jessica's and Isaac's eyes widened at the sight. They pulled out some ninja sword moves, the sword moving with the shadows before each faced the betas threateningly.

Isaac and Jessica glanced at each other before moving back slowly out of the way. Jessica leaned back against one of the pillars, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her and she watched with the rest of them helpless as the figures crowded around Aiden.

'Somebody do something' Allison spoke b it was too late as the one with glowing yellow eyes clamped his hand around the side of aiden's head. There was the sound of brand singing as eh pulled his hand away from aiden's ear, the former alpha falling to the ground.

The figures all turned around the to face Scott, whom scrambled to his feet. He shifted halfway, his eyes glowing red and his fangs extended as he growled. He glanced behind him at Kira before growling louder facing the ninjas,

However before anything could happen, the morning sun shines into the loft and the ninjas dissolved into shadows. Ethan hurried over to his collapsed brother while Jessica helped Derek to his feet.

'What the hell were those things?' Scott questioned, looking towards Derek for answers but the former alpha had none.

'Your dad's 24 hours are up' Isaac suddenly spoke and all of their heads snapped towards him and Allison, waiting for answers.


	16. Silverfinger

Jessica pulled up to school the next day, climbing off of her bike. Isaac had filled her in on what Allison's dad had said about the ninja figures from last night though he didn't have as much information as they all hoped. His only lead was a man named Katashi or Silverfinger, someone who didn't want to be found if his injuries were anything to go by.

Jessica reached behind her ear, feeling the brand that the figures had left. It looked so much like the number five, which didn't make any sense at all. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of bike engines revving to a stop nearby. Jess glanced over to see Scott come to a stop, eth and Aiden on Eire side of him. She smiled slightly knowing the twins had taken to protecting Scott personally and she made her way over.

'You guys going to be doing this all day?' Scott questioned at. Ethan's smiling face.

'All day'

'All night' Aiden added from the other side.

'Is this about being in my pack?' Scott wondered with a frown.

'This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas' Aiden corrected.

'You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?' Ethan asked for clarification.

'Yeah. Those demonic ninjas' Aiden smiled.

'I don't need anyone to protect me' Scott assured.

'Oh no, they were just looking right at you when the sun came up' Jessica said, coming to stand in front of the three boys.

'And they also disappeared' Scott pointed out and she shrugged 'Argent thinks that they could just come out at night'

'Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe' Ethan said, ignoring what Scott was saying.

'All day' Aiden smiled.

'And all night' Scott sighed, putting his helmet onto the handlebars.

'Aw Scotty had his own personal bodyguards' Jessica cooed while her brother glared at her.

'Okay, one thing first. I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night' Scott explained, as he opened up his locker, the twins and his sister behind him 'Without you'

'Excuse me?' Jessica questioned in disbelief, there was no way in hell she was being kept out of that conversation.

'No' Ethan refused.

'Yes, except for Jessica' he said and his sister smiled happily 'And I don't want you listening in. No wolf hearing' Scott warned the twins.

'How would you even know?' Aiden asked

'I'm a true Alpha. You have no idea what I can do' Scott said, closing his locker door and he began walking away.

Jessica turned to the twins 'don't worry, I'm sure it won't be anything major' she assured before following after her brother.

'So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right?' Stiles rambled on as the trio entered the chemistry lab 'And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in..' Stiles continued to explain but he stopped dead when he noticed the writting had disappeared from the blackboard 'It's gone'.

'It was probably one of the teachers' Jessica shrugged from behind him. She wasn't really following what stiles was going on about, only that something had happened to him last night and this morning.

'Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key' stiles assured as he raced back to the chemistry closet, pulling out his keys. 'What the hell?' He muttered as he fiddled with his keys, not finding the one he wanted 'I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning'.

'The key you were talking about last night?' Scott questioned while Jessica watched her boyfriend in concern.

'Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?' He asked.

'No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it'

Stiles frowned before going to the middle of the classroom, pointing at the board 'I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet'.

'So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?' Jessica asked, it sounded crazy to her. After all stiles had never once tried to kill someone, why would he help a crazy psychopath and single out the new girl?

'I know how it sounds But look at this' he said brining out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket 'This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?'

'Coach' Scott muttered, remembering the prank both him and stiles had pulled a few days ago.

'The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be' stiles ask, sounding so sure of himself. The twins glanced at each, corner for stiles shining in their eyes before Scott turned back to his best friend.

'I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either'.

Stiles scrunched up the paper in his hand 'It was here. It was all here' he muttered to himself.

'Dude, are you feeling okay?' Scott wondered in concern 'You're looking really tired'.

'Yeah, I'm fine' stiles nodded 'I just haven't been sleeping really'

'Why don't you go home?' Jessica suggested 'Take a sick day or something'. Stiles looked between the siblings before nodding 'come on, I'll lead you out' Jessica said offering her his hand. Stiles took it and she began leading him out of the building.

They reached his jeep and stiles climbed into the drivers while Jessica leaned against the window. She noticed how much his hands were shaking and her face was drawn into a worried frown. She didn't like seeing him this way, it worried her beyond belief nd the fact there was nothing she could do didn't he,o at all.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Jessica offered but stiles shook his head.

'No, I'll be fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be okay' he tried to assure her but it didn't really work.

'Okay, call me if you. Need anything and I'll be there as fast as I can' she promised him and he nodded. Jessica leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in what she hoped was a comforting kiss.

She pulled away, one of her hands cradling his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch almost sleepily before she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead 'get some sleep' she whispered and he nodded.

Jessica stepped away and watched as the jeep pulled out of the parking lot. A sigh escaped her as she wrapped her arms around herself, worry consuming her every thought.

Jessica made her out of the school at the final bell and something caught her eye immediately. The sight of Scott surrounded by Aiden and Ethan 'Guys, I appreciate you wanting to protect me. But I have to be alone for a bit. So Sorry about this' Scott apologised before he rode away.

Jessica chuckled as the twin's bikes weren't working. Aiden threw off his helmet in frustration. 'See you around boys, she waved as she passed and they glared at her. Even more so when she climbed onto her own bike and drove right past them.

Jessica pulled up to the hospital parking lot. Her mom had sent her a text about stiles coming in earlier. She had sedated him to help him sleep after getting his diagnosis.

Jessica made her way through the walls before opening the door to stiles room. She closed it behind her and turned to see Stiles sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. A small sigh escaped as she made her way over, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. She moved the blanket up to his chin before reaching over to clasp her hands in his.

It was an awful feeling seeing someone you loved, in a hospital bed. She knew he would be fine, she hoped he would be fine. Jessica could out as much as fault as she wanted to into the whole Nemeton sacrifice situation but there was something else going on, she could feel it inner bones, see thing else was happening with stiles.

She could explain it, neither did she know what it was but its cared h r. Everything scared her, these crazy demonic ninjas that branded all of them, the fact that her abilities were playing up to the point she was seeing things that didn't even exist, Stiles believing that he was the one to set barrow onto Kira, everything. The worst part was that they had absolutely no idea what was happening.

'Sweetheart?' Jessica spun around to face her mom at the door 'time to go home honey' Melissa told her.

Jessica nodded understandingly, she stood up and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to stiles' forehead. Pulling away she whispered 'I love you stiles' in his ear before moving away.

She joined her mom outside the host pail room,the door closing shut with a slow click. Jessica moved straight into her mother's embrace, needing the co frog more then ever.

Melissa held her daughter close, kissing her temple lightly as she rubbed her back 'it'll be okay honey, it'll be okay' she promised.

'So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me' Jessica and Melissa heard Scott state sternly as they entered the house. Inside stood Jessica's dad facing, Scott and Kira across the kitchen bench, a laptop open in front of him. 'Hey, what's going on?' Melissa questioned looking between the father and son duo.

'Maybe one of you should explain' their dad stated and Jessica frowned before glancing over at the window. The sun was setting, meaning the ninjas were coming.

'Scott' Kira warned as the sun set, surrounding them in darkness. Jessica heard the familiar sound of the ninja's and tensed.

'Who the hell is this?' Their dad questioned and they all turned to see one of the ninjas in the living room surrounded by shadows. Agent McCall began walking towards it.

'Dad, no!' Scott warned in a panicked tone.

'Dad, wait!' Jessica urged when he didn't listen.

Kira screamed as one of the ninjas came up behind him and stabbed him through the shoulder, agent McCall fell 'Dad!' Both Scott and Jessica cried racing over, Melissa right behind them. Jessica's eyes flashed while Scotts fangs grew in anger as they stared at the ninja in front of them.

The door suddenly opened and Melissa dragged her ex husband out of the way. With a loud roar Derek slid into the room, fully shifted. The ninja pulled out his sword at his roar and Derek leapt for him.

Together both Jessica and Scott let out roars of their own, shifted in their wolf forms as they charged at the other ninja. Dodging the sword, Scott called out 'Mom, the ash!'

All they could, really do was duck the blows, not able to get close enough while the ninja held his sword. Scott ducked under a swing and Jessica tried tossing at the figure from behind only to get a fistful of shadows. Her eyes widened and she only had a split second to suck as he swung his sword at her.

There was the sound of a window shattering and the Aiden and Ethan roared, shifting together as they face the ninja in the kitchen area, the one who had been trying to sneak up on Kira.

Both Jessica and Scott managed to get the upper hand, throwing the ninja out of the window, just as the twins pushed their ninja out the door 'Mom, now! Do it now!' scott urged. Melissa jumped into action as Derek began pushing out his ninja.

As soon as he out the window she smashed the bottle of ash against the ground, activating the house's defence system. Jessica sighed in relief as the ninjas stood at the doorways unable to enter the room due to the ash.

'All of the baseboards are ash wood?' Derek guessed, looking down at the floorboards. Both Scott and Jessica stood beside him, each of the wolves changed back.

'Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea' Scott nodded 'And where the hell did you come from?'

'I've been following you' Derek explained and Scott frowned.

'For how long?'

'All day' Derek said like it was obvious before moving it not he house. Jessica couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she turned other brother

'looks like your bodyguard team consists of former alpha Scott, you should feel honoured' she told him and Scott smiled at her sarcastically.

'Scott, this isn't good!' Their mom suddenly yelled and any retorts scoot had quickly disappeared as they ran towards her voice.

They raced upstairs to where their mom had put their dad into the bed. His shoulder was all bloody and he barley looked conscious. 'How bad is it?' Scott questioned looking down at their mom who was putting pressure onto the wound.

'From the way that his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn. He could be on his way to a collapsed lung'

'Mom, those things, they're not going to leave until the sun's up' jessica explained, her eyes firmly set on the wound in her father's shoulder.

'At the rate he's bleeding, he's not gonna make it that long. We got to get him to the hospital' Melissa stated.

'Should we call Stiles's Dad?' Scott wondered.

'I don't know. Is that going to just get more people hurt?' She asked and the twins glanced at each other.

'Maybe. I don't think guns work on them' Scott said thou truly.

'Then what does?'

Jessica sat on the kitchen table looking between the three former alphas. Scott and Kira were having a private conversation near the stairs and she figured she would be more helpful here. Also Kira was something called a kitsune and she had no idea what that was except it was a supernatural creature like them.

'I wasn't going to hurt her' Aiden stated looking over at Derek.

'Not yet' Derek said, his eyes scanning the place, not bothering to look back at the brothers.

'Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott' Aiden explained

'We're trying to fight for him' Ethan added. Jessica looked between the twins seeing the sincerity in their eyes before she looked over at Derek. By the hint of amusement in his eyes, she could tell that he saw something different.

'I'm sure you are' Derek turned around to face the twins 'I'm sure you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him?' He questioned with a straight face and Ethan and Aiden glanced at each other, that was enough of an answer for Derek.

Suddenly the house began to shake and all three wolves heads snapped towards the window seeing the ninjas hitting the force field with their swords. Scott and Kira came into the room at the sound. 'What are they doing?' Scott wondered,

'Testing for weaknesses' Aiden explained. They con tied to hit the shield, shaking the house enough to smash one of the ceramic pots.

'Guys? We have a problem' Ethan said and they all looked over to see that they had found a weak spot and one was shoving it's hand through the field.

'Allison, please tell me that you have something' Scott said into the receiver having called her as soon they began to break through 'They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it' Scott explained in a rushed tone.

'Okay, okay listen' Jessica heard Allison begin over the line 'They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them'

'A nogitsune' Scott muttered and Jessica frowned.

'How'd you know that? Scott?' Allison wondered but Scott shook it off

'Just tell me what else' he urged her on.

'Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune' Allison explained and Scott moved the phone away from his ear.

'I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me' kira stated looking at Scott with wide panicked eyes.

'They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you' Scott assured her.

'Scott, we're going to have to do something' Derek's allied over just as the oni broke through the barrier. One stepped inside, the others following after him.

'Don't do anything' Scott suddenly said and the other wolves looked over at the alpha in disbelief.

'Is he serious?' Aiden questioned in stunned disbelief watching as the one came closer towards them.

'I said don't do anything' Scott ordered again and as much as they didn't like it, the wolves followed his order 'Trust me' Scott said as he gripped kara's hand. The two made their way forward to standin front of the other four.

Jesscia bit her lip hard as each oni grabbed scott and Kira behind their ear, their eyes glowing a firefly yellow. She watched with bated breath Ascott and Kira fell to their knees. Their hand were pulled apart and Aiden mad e a move forward only to have Derek stop him. The ini leaned closer in, turning their heads as they stared at him.

With the same singe, both Kira and Scott dropped to the floor as the ini let go of them. Jessica saw the number five on each of them and as soon as the Oni disappeared, the four wolves raced forward.

'You're gonna be okay' Jessica assured as she looked down at her brother, Derek beside her whilst the twins looked over Kira.

'Hey, stab wound to the left chest. Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is weak' Melissa told the doctors as she, Jessica and Scott rushed into the hopsital with their father.

'I'll find Stiles' Scott muttered and Jessica hurried after him.

The twins made their way through the hospital before coming to one of the doors hearing a thump. Frowning they both entered only to find stiles standing in the middle of the room.

'Stiles?' Scott called out in a hesitant voice 'You okay?'

'Yeah, fine' stiles assured spinning around to face them, both twins shared a sigh of relief as he moved over to them 'What's been going on?'


	17. Riddled

'Isaac! Jessica, Isaac, get up! I need your help! Isaac! Jessica!' was all Jessica heard before she bolted out of bed without a moment's hesitation. She met Isaac just as he pulled open Scotts door and they looked inside, Scott was rushing through his drawers, lamp turned on.

'Why? What's wrong?' Isaac questioned concerned, his head a mess of curls and Jessica a knew she didn't look much better.

'It's Stiles. Get dressed' Scott urged and Jessica felt her heart drop into her stomach at Scott's words.

'What's wrong with Stiles?' She questioned quickly, urging for details on what had happened to her boyfriend.

Scott was silent as he paused before looking at them both 'I don't know'.

Jessica, Isaac and. Scott bolted down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to find stiles. Scott had explained the weird phone call, stiles in what sounded like tears not sure where he was except that his leg was trapped under something, it was dark and it smelled.

Scott's phone buzzed as they reach the bottom of the stairs 'Hey, Stiles' Scott picked up.

'Did you call him?' Jessica felt her heart break at the sound of stiles voice over the line, both her and Isaac stood near Scott just enough to hear what was going on 'Did you call my dad?'

'No. Just Isaac and jess. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look' Scott urged his best friend.

'It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement' stiles muttered, the line was all staticky and it was hard to hear stiles properly.

'In a house?'

'No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die' stiles told him through gasped breaths.

'Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?' Scott pressed on as calmly as he could.

'The phone's dying. I can't talk' stiles voice suddenly dropped to a whisper 'I have to go. Please'

'Stiles, why are you whispering?' Scott questioned alarmed.

Stiles spoke his voice still in a whisper though the tone had turned frightened 'Because I think there's someone in here with me'.

Jessica held back her tears and was thankful when she felt Isaac hand squeeze hers in comfort, she closed her eyes, collecting herself before she tried to find stiles through her ability but all she could see was darkness. There was nothing, absolutely nothing around. She couldn't see stiles anywhere and the situation reminded her too much of the darach incident. She blinked, her eyes turning brown as she stared up at Scott in Isaac in resignation.

Opening the door to stiles room, the three wolves were slightly surprised to see Lydia and Aiden already inside 'How did you know? Did he call you too?' Scott questioned quickly.

'I heard it' Lydia said.

Isaac opened his mouth but Aiden stopped him 'Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask'

'Okay' Isaac whispered in acceptance closing his mouth.

'Not as confusing as this' Lydia said turning around to look at the room. Jessica frowned taking it all in then. On stiles bed was a pair of scissors into the mattress, red strings tied around the handles. Each of the strings lead up to all the cases on his wall.

'He uses red for unsolved cases' Jessica muttered and Lydia nodded.

'Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?' Aiden guessed.

'Or is an unsolved case' Isaac inputted.

'Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?' Lydia questioned her eyes darting between the three wolves.

'He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere'scott explained.

'We came here to get a better scent. Seems as Jessica's ability isn't working' Isaac said and Jessica felt a pang of irritation at how useless this special ability was in the most dire situations.

'What else did he say?' Lydia wondered.

'Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding' Scott said

'And he's freezing' Jessica added,

'Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s.' Aiden told them.

'What did his dad say?'

'We kind of ... We didn't tell him yet' Scott sighed and Lydia looked at him I disbelief.

'Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?'

'He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?' Scott assured.

'You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?' Aiden said and Jessica frowned, releasing that the jeep indeed had not been out the front like it usually was. If possible her worry deepened to new levels of desperation.

'You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't' Lydia stated, whipping out her phone.

'Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison' 'Everyone except for the cops' Lydia cut him off his disbelief at his suggestion 'Great idea'

'You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?' Aiden sai sand Jessica glared at him though her chest f t like it had just compressed in out itself and she had trouble breathing for a moment, at the ours thought that stiles could die. She could feel her eyes shine as she lost control of her wolf, whom went ballistic at the thought of losing its mate.

'You don't have to call his dad' Scott sighed and his voice was enough to get Jessica to calm down 'it's five minutes to the station'.

They all went to leave but Lydia grabbed Aiden's arm 'we'll catch up'

'What? Why?' Scott demanded confused, coming back into the room.

'There's something here' Lydia muttered, getting a distant look in her eyes.

'Yeah. Evidence of total insanity' Jessica frowned and hit Isaac's arm at his making him wince in pain.

'We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death' Scott said, taking charge of the situation.

'Go. We'll be right behind you' Lydia assured. Jessica glanced at the room once more before hurrying after her packmates, constantly trying to find stiles with her ability with no such luck, something was keeping her out or someone.

Jessica watched in corner as the sheriff pulled himself together beside Isaac and Scott. Scott had just explained to him what was going with stiles 'If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start' he began, taking charge of the situation 'Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep'he turned to the new deputy who nodded immediately. 'Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast. The three of you, come with me' the sheriff said and the officers dispersed while, the wolves and sheriff wen Tinto his office.

'Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?' He questioned immediately.

'Lydia knew he was missing' Scott told him

'Can she help find him?'

'Well, she's working on it' Isaac muttered.

'Anything else?' He wondered.

'I called Derek and Allison for help' Scott told him.

'Can you find him by scent?' The sheriff wondered but before they could answer there was a knock on the door and Parrish entered.

'We got it, sir. We found the Jeep'

The police sirens were wailing loudly as they all drove up to the shoptalk. Jessica claimed off her bike while Scott and Isaac climbed off him. The sheriff ran over to the jeep and opened the door 'It's dead. He must have left the lights on'

'Why would he come here?, Scott wondered.

'Let's find out'

Jessica went follow before her ability flared and she grabbed both Scott and Isaacs arm 'can you seestiles?, Scott demanded quickly but she shook her head, keeping her eyes down as they shined, it wasn't stiles connection that flared but someone else's.

'Derek's here, she told them her eyes returning to normal 'he's one the roof'

the three werewolves raced out through the roof door seeing the former aloha standing tin the middle of the roof 'He's not here. Not anymore' Derek stated looking around.

'You mean the whole building? Scott asked in disbelief.

'Gone'

'I'll go tell Stilinski' Isaac said and began to move but Scott grabbed his arm.

'And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone' Isaac nodded before racing back to the door. Both Jessica and Scott and to ver to Derek.

'Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel' Derek said and the twins both closer their eyes.

'Stress' Scott muttered

'And anxiety' Jessica added 'What was he doing up here?'

'I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle' Derek said looking around and both Scott and Jessica frowned

'With who?' They both wondered.

'Himself'.

Jessica and Scott pulled up to either house with the police. Lydia had called, claiming that stiles was there, at beacon hill's mental health hospital of all places, however Lydia hadn't been wrong yet so Jessica was putting all her faith into the redhead. They needed to find stiles and fast be had the temperature was dropping more and more so there wand tany time for questions.

'Lydia, I don't want to say "Are you sure about this" but..' Lydia interrupted the sheriff shaking her head 'No, he's here. I swear to God he's here'.

They raced inside the guy at the desk jumping at the sight of the sherif and four teenagers 'I need access to all basement rooms in this facility' the sheriff demanded.

'It's here. It's right here' ludia claimed as they race down a hallway. The sheriff glanced at the wolves who all shrugged hurrying after Lydia.

The sheriff burst open one of the doors and They followed after him 'Stiles?' Jessica called but there was response. They reach the button and searched but there was no sign of stiles, it actually looked like no one had been down here in years,

'Lydia?' Scott questioned looking at the redhead.

'I don't get it. This has to be it' Lydia muttered but Jessica shook her head.

She could feel it, so could her wolf, stiles was not here, her boyfriend, her mate, was not here. He had never been here.

'Then where is he, huh?, the sheriff muttered 'Where is he? Where is he?' He demanded angrily and Lydia winced moving backwards away and the sheriff claiming himself down though none of the. Could blame him for his outbursts, stiles was his son after all 'I'm sorry'.

'I don't understand' Lydia muttered in stunned shock as she looked around confused. They all began to file out of the basement.

Jessica leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground, her head in her hands as she tried to hold back her tears. The hope that they had found stiles was crushed into millions of pierces and Jessica felt crushed inside.

Out of everything, everything that had happened and everything they had gone through, she hadn't been as sacred as she was thought of losing stiles had never really crossed her mind because he was always there. Stiles was always there even if you didn't know it.

Now though he wasn't and she was terrified. Her ability was useless because someone was blocking her again and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't push through and that terrified her. She had always been able to find stiles, he was her anchor, he was her mate and now he was lost, stuck in place that she didn't know and she couldn't reach.

It terrified her and as much as she wanted to be string, she was still a kid, sure she was a werewolf with strength and skills no human had but she was still a kid and she was still afraid.

'Hey' her brothers voice drew Jessica out of her thoughts and she blinked through her tears up at Scott. 'We're going to find him, I promise. We're going to find him, even if it's the last thing we do' he assured her and Jessica crumpled into his arms, holding onto his shoulders for support. Scott had never broken a promise to her in 17 years and she didn't expect him to start now.

Out of nowhere, Jessica felt overwhelmed as her eyes flared gold. She saw stiles in her mother's arm, tears running down his checks but he was okay. The connection was back.

She pulled away from Scott who looked at her in confusion ,they found him, he's okay, she whispered out as her eyes dimmed and Scott sighed in relief and the twins hugged each other close, not out of comfort this time but out of pure relief and happiness.

Jessica sat on the other side of Lydia in the hospital corridor. Scott was on the other die of the redhead, their parents beside Scott. They all glanced up as the sheriff moved towards them.

'He's sleeping now. And he's just fine' they all sighed in relief at his news 'He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him. Thank you' eh said looking at agent McCall.

'It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone' their dad said.

'No, it was more than that. Thank you' the sheriff said again.

'It was a lucky connection' Jessica Rolex her eyes at her dad.

'McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude' the sheriff stated holding out his hand.

'Accepted' the two men shook hands.

'All right, you three. You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep' Melissa said turning to the teenagers whom nodded.

'Okay, Scott agreed hugging her. Jessica hugged her next before they all began walking down the corridor.

'I don't know what happened. I was so sure' Lydia muttered.

'Yeah, I wasn't much help either' Jessica sighed.

'Doesn't matter, if he's okay' Scott said to both of the girls. Lydia suddenly stopped at the McCall siblings looked at her 'Lydia, Do you hear something?'

'No' Lydia shook her head and they continued walking.

Jessica sat beside stiles in an MRI scanning room, Scott standing beside them. 'I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this. Or if it's not actually a misspelling' the doctor said talking about stiles' first name and Jessica rolled her eyes, resting her head on stiles,s shoulder, squeezing his hand in hers, a content feeling washing over her when he squeezed back.

'Just call him Stiles' the sheriff said.

'Okay' the doctor nodded, walking over to the teenagers 'Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones'

'Oh, no, no, I don't need anything' stiles shook his head.

'Hey, we're just on the other side of that window' the sheriff assured his son who nodded. Melissa dn the sheriff smiled warmly and stiles smiled back patting his dad on the shoulder as the adults left the teens to themselves.

'You know what they're looking for, right?' Stiles spoke up quietly looking at both Jessica and Scott, the twins remained silent "It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure' Jessica closed her eyes, holding stiles' hand tighter as she tried to hold back her tears.

'Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something' Scott said but stiles remained silent so he looked over at his best friend with a determined look 'I'll do something' he swore with a nod. Jessica let go of stiles' hand and wiped away her tears as both Scott and stiles hugged.

Scott left with a smile sent stiles way and both Jessica and stiles sat on the bed. 'It's going to be okay right?' Jessica muttered, breaking the silence and causing stiles to look at her 'promise me it's going to be okay'

'Jess you know I can't promise that' stiles whispered and her lips trembled as tears clouded her vision.

'Then lie to me' she begged, her voice a desperate plea. Stiles pulled her close and a sob wracked her body as she held on tighter, not wanting to let go.

Stiles sighed quietly, his breath tickling her ear as a tear escaped his eye but he didn't promise her that it would be okay, he wouldn't lie to her. Jessica didn't blame him and as much as she needed to hear that it was going to be okay, she accepted stiles' silence and merely held on tighter.

Jessica sat by Scott outside of the room, Derek across from them. It had been silent between all the wolves, Jessica keeping an ear and an eye on stiles in the scanner until scott's voice brought her out of it 'You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift'

'I think you ended up teaching me more about that' Derek stated with a smile.

'Are you teaching me again? Scott wondered, curiously.

'Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother'

They both frowned 'Your dead mother?'

'She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you' he said looking over at Scott.

'And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets' Scott smiled and Derek smiled to. Jessica couldn't help but smile as well, happy to see how far both of them had come.

Scott suddenly jumped up 'What?' Jessica questioned.

'He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us' he said and the other two frowned before realisation hit.

'From himself'.

'What are we looking for?' Derek wondered as they all raced out onto the roof.

'I'm not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something' Scott explained as they began to look around, Scott came to a stop by one of the cages and stop up on a platform. He reached up and his eyes widened befor her brought down a bag full of tools. All three looked up to see an electrical cord fizzling from above the cage.

The wolves began walking away only to have one of the cages spark up. They all shielded their eyes as the power crackled to life and a power cord fizzled as it released itself from the cage. 'Oh my god' Jessica whispered as the power cable flung itself off the roo and towards the ground.


	18. Letharia Vulpina

Without hesitation, Jessica bolted towards the roof door, jumping down the staircases to the ground floor, Derek and Scott right behind her. They reached the ground floor in now time but just as they were going to run across the road, Derek pulled both of them back.

Glancing down Jessica saw the electrified water edging towards them and they would have surely been shocked if they had made another move closer. Looking forward she was surprised to see a Kira standing in the middle of the water, grasping hold of the electrified cord.

They watched in stunned silence as she clamped a hand over the frayed section of the cord, her hand glowing a fierce orange. The lights of the hospital flickered as Kira opened her eyes, which were now glowing a powerful, bright orange.

The cord dropped out of her hand, the electricity disappearing from the cord and the water. Jessica looked around and bolted towards Isaac, whom had fallen into the water. Derek hurried after her while Scott was staring at Kira in stunned awe.

Isaac body was giving small jolts at random intervals. 'Isaac?' Jessica called, kneeling down beside him, Derek right next to her.

'He's not breathing' Derek muttered and Jessica stared down at Isaac 'Scott, he's not breathing!' Derek yelled across the parking lot, grasping the alpha's attention.

'Isaac. Isaac, come on 'Jessica whispered, her voice a fearful desperate plea as she turned Isaac over on his back. His normal bright blue eyes were dulled as the beta stared eerily into nothing. Burning, awful, vicious scars covered the side of his neck, arms and legs.

'We need some help over here!' Scott screamed over to where the hospital doctors and nurses were streaming out of the building. Before he turned his attention back onto Isaac, the idea to take away the boys pain hit him but as soon as he placed a hand on Isaac's arm, Scott screamed out in pain, feeling like he was being electrocuted himself and he quickly pulled his hand back.

Jessica and Derek both saw what he was doing and saw the result so instead Jessica tried a different route. They had to get him breathing again so she climbed on top of Isaac and began performing CPR, pumping at his chest, ignoring the searing pain racing through her fingertips as she touched his skin

'Come on Isaac, your not allowed to die on us, not here, not now.' she swore before breathing air into his lungs, ignoring the burning feeling in her eyes as tears began to well. Isaac was not allowed to die, not Isaac and definitely not like this.

Both boys around her, each tried to take away as much as they could but as their own screams of pain echoed throughout the parking lot, they pulled back. Jessica ignored how hard her hands shook as she began to pump Isaac's chest again 'please Isaac' she begged 'breathe, breathe'.

'Mom!' She faintly heard Scott shout before she leaned forward and breathed more into his lungs.

All the wolves let out a tremendous sigh of relief, seeing Isaac's chest raise as he took in a breath full of air, his eyes fluttering shut. Jessica waited anxious and afraid that he would stop breathing but as Isaac's chest began to fall and rise in a continuous if not slightly shaky rhythm, she climbed off of him, so close to sobbing out in relief that she collapsed into Derek's side.

'You did it kid, he's going to be okay' Derek told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jessica could hear the relief echoing through his voice and Scott doubled over, leaning closer to Isaac as the wolf inside of him needed to check that he truly was breathing for himself, to know that his beta was going to be okay.

They all watched as the nurses and doctors appeared, taking Isaac away onto a gurney that sped inside the hospital. The police arrived shortly a couple of moments later and began to examine the crime scene.

Jessica watched it all from the sidelines, Derek's earlier words running in her head "Stiles is being possessed by the nogitsune". The tight feeling she felt in her chest as she watched it all wouldn't go away, knowing that this was Stiles's doing, that the fox inside of him did this. Knowing that it caused all this chaos, all this pain, fuelled a fire deep inside of Jessica as her shined their bright gold.

Jess found it increasingly stupid that they still had to go to school when all this was happening. Stiles has been missing for two days now with no sign of him anywhere. Isaac was still in the hospital, lost in a coma brought on from the electric shock. Yet her she was going to school, it was ridiculous.

Moving down the stairs, school bag loosely hanging over one shoulder she entered the kitchen seeing both Scott and her mom there. 'Any news?' Scott asked quietly over at their mom who had been drinking coffee in silence.

Melissa let out a sigh 'They're still looking for him. It's past the 48 -hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles' she smiled painfully and Jessica ignored the tight feeling in her chest once more.

'What about Isaac?' Scott asked and Melissa stood up and moved towards the twins.

'Maybe we should go by the hospital before school' both wolves shared a glance, worry shining in their matching eyes before nodding.

The McCalls made their way through the hospital corridors and Jessica was only slightly surprised when she saw a slumped over Allison by Isaac's door.

Scott touched the hunter's shoulder gently and Allison jerked awake, blinking up at them sleepily 'Have you been here all night?'

'Yeah, they won't let me see him because I'm not family' Allison sighed, leaning back against the wall 'I told them he doesn't have any'.

'He's got us' Melissa corrected and the three teens looked over at her hearing the familiar motherly protectiveness in her voice. Isaac had almost become like a second son to Melissa after he moved in a couple of months ago and he was practically considered family to all of them. Melissa pulled out a slim car from her jacket pocket 'And I've got a key card' she smiled slightly before leading the teens towards Isaac's door.

The door slid open as Melissa used her card and she turned to Scott 'Be quick' none of the teens acknowledged her warning each of their eyes dead set on the motionless boy in front of them.

The hospital room was dark with the sound of a heart monitor beating steadily. The room was so cold, so impersonal that it mad Jessica slightly sick, knowing it was Isaac stuck in there, alive just by the machines connected to him. Those awful burned scars raced up his neck and arms and she knew his legs were the same despite being covered in a hospital blanket.

The door slid closed behind the teens as they stepped inside and without thought together both Allison and Jessica each grasped hold of one of Scott's hands, needing the comfort as they looked at Isaac.

Scott squeezed both of the girl's hands comfortingly giving out as much much reassurance as he could muster for not just them but himself as well.

'I thought he'd be healing by now' Allison muttered confused as they all stood around Isaac's bedside, those scars a painful reminder on what happened to him.

'So did I' Scott nodded and he slipped his hand out of Jessica's to place it on Isaac's arm, on a part of the unscarred skin not wanting to cause the unconscious beta anymore pain then he already was in.

'Is he in pain?, Allison questioned hesitantly, like she already knew the answer but had to hear it aloud. Scott nods quietly before retightening his grip on Isaac's arm.

The beta inhales sharply, his head turning to the side as dark, black veins flooded through Scott's arms. The pain became too much and Scott let out sharp, gaping breath as he let go. Isaac's head rolled back to the position it was in before.

'It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain' Scott explained to Allison as she watched with questioning eyes, her hand covering her mouth.

'Did Stiles really do this?' She wondered and Jessica could hear the thinly veiled anger in the hunter's voice.

'Whatever's controlling him did it' Jessica corrected, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the hospital 'Whatever's inside him'.

'Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?' Allison wondered and Scott looked up, a serious glint in his brown eyes.

'I'm working on it'.

Jessica stood on the cross country trail, her nerves bouncing around so much she was grateful for the run today. It had become two quiet over the last two days especially when you consider the action packed days they had endured over the past week. This nogitsune had already put one of her pack members out of commission with one act, she worried about his next move and worried even more for her pack.

'Hey, are you okay?' Kira wondered and Jessica looked over at the Asian beside her. She was looking up at jesscia worriedly so she quickly nodded.

'Yeah, I'll be fine after the run' she promised and Kira seemed to accept that not seeing through Jessica's lie.

Coach blew his whistle and they all began running. Jessica moved up to the front with ease, running close with Danny when Kira appeared out of nowhere and bolted right past. Oh hell no, Jessica thought, her wolf internally grinning at the sight of a challenge and she gained speed chasing after the fox through the woods.

As much as she hated to admit Kira was bloody fast and she was gone from Jess's sight pretty quickly. 'Damn fox' Jessica muttered but there was a playful tone in her voice as she enjoyed the run, releasing all the stress and anxiety that had built up over the last few days.

She dodged through a group of trees as she ram up a hill when out of nowhere she was grabbed and sent rolling down the same hill with another body in top of her. 'Aiden what the hell are you doing?!' she demanded, glaring at the former alpha as they came to a stop.

'Saving your life' he said from above her and Jesscia frowned confused 'no time to explain, come on' he hauled her up to her feet and began running forward, Jessica had no choice but to follow.

They both reached Scott and Kira but before she could ask any questions a familiar voice yelled out 'Scott!'. Turning around in disbelief she was stunned to see Stiles running up to them, coach beside him. 'Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!' He screamed at them all as the rest of the students arrived.

Jessica frowned as Stiles began to shift through the leaves, sending questioning looks to the wolves around her but all their eyes were trained on Stiles's movements. Stiles began to pull a large, thick chain following it through the leaves but when it finally pulled up, there was nothing attached to it at all.

Coach began clapping 'Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain' he said sarcastically moving forward 'Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?'

'Hey, Coach!' Scott shouted but it was too late as oath activated a tripwire sending an arrow straight into his stomach. All the students watched in stunned horror as coach glanced down at the offending arrow.

'Oh, crap' coach muttered before he fell to the ground.

'Get it out of me! Get it out of me!' Coach screamed looking between, Scott, Aiden, Jessica and Stiles together, the rest of the students backing off 'Get it out of me!' he continued to screams, ignoring the teens as they all tried to calm him.

'Oh, my God, I'm gonna die! Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!' He shouted.

'Coach, you're not gonna die' Stiles told him, his hands putting pressure on the arrow wound.

'I'm gonna die!' Coach argued back screaming.

'It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach' Jessica told him.

'Get that thing out of me!' He continued to yell anyway.

'Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming' Aiden told him.

'Get it out! I'm gonna die!'

Aiden looked up at the crowd of students and waved them away 'Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!'

Coach finally stopped screaming and Scott grasped hold of one of his hands beginning to take away coach's pain. He let out a startled gasp when the pain became too much.

'I think he just passed out' Aiden pointed out as coach's head lulled to the side and Scott pulled away his hands. Jessica watched as Stiles looked down at his blood covered hands in horror, his hands shaking.

'I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?'

'But it wasn't' Scott corrected looking at his best friend sternly 'And he's going to be all right'.

'I think I just heard an ambulance coming' Jessica mutters and sure enough there were sirens wailing in a the distance coming closer.

'And my dad' Stiles muttered in realisation.

Jessica watched beside Scott as Stiles and his dad embraced by Stiles's jeep. She decided not to question anything about his sudden appearance though she did have questions but they could wait till later. 'Scott, you better look at this' Ethan called and the McCall twins looked over at him.

'This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present' Ethan explained as they approached, pulling it out of the bag stiles had with him, 'Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where did it go off?' Ethan questioned and realisation hit the siblings as they glanced over at Stiles.

'On a school bus'

Jessica watched with Scott and Stiles as deputy Parrish entered the school bus where the apparent bomb was, Jared being the one holding on to it. The silence and suspense was killing her as her fingers continuously tapped against the side of her leg before something warm encased the,.

Looking down she saw Stiles had gripped hold of her hand, squeezing it in comfort. She held it back tightly, grateful that he was beside her like he always was.

'It's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box' Jessica heard Parrish say over the sheriff's radio. The momentary relief she felt disappeared as she frowned. Parrish came up and showed the "sheriff stilinski" sign from his desk.

'My God. There is a bomb, but not here' she heard the sheriff whisper and her eyes widened.

'The police station' she muttered and as soon as the words left her mouth, her ability was triggered. She frowned, not understanding how until she saw both Derek and Chris Argent handcuffed to a seat. She saw Derek turn his head looking inside the sheriff's office and she saw his eyes widening in realisation. 'Get down!' He shouted, covering Argent as the office exploded sending glass and wood flying everywhere.

Jessica stood in the destroyed sheriff station looking around in horror. Multiple of the officers were down, bleeding and gasping for breath. 'Scott?' her head snapped to the side seeing Stiles kneeling by a hurt officer 'Scott?' He called the alpha over.

Jessica watched as Scott kneeled down beside the bleeding officer before glancing around seeing no sign of Derek or argent.

'Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?' Stiles wonders and Scot nods grasping hold of the officers hands. With a grunt he began taking away his pain. The officer managed to look up at him once before his head looked to the floor and suddenly there was no more pain for Scott to take.

She watched the horrified look appear on Scott's face before she moved forward and yanked both boy's to their feet, moving the away from the now dead officer.

She pulled them backwards when Kira appeared out of nowhere 'The oni. They're coming' she warned.

'Stiles, we gotta get you out of here' Scott said, snapping back into focus and they all began leading Stiles out of the office as fast as they could.

'It's an animal clinic?' Kira questioned in disbelief in the back of the jeep besides Jessica as Stiles drove the car down a road, rain pattering down against the windshield.

'Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house. It will buy us some time' Scott explained.

'But they can get through it?' Stiles points out.

'Eventually' Jessica sighed.

'Nobody's got any better ideas?' Stiles wonders but they all remains silent so he nods 'Okay, sure. Animal clinic'.

The jeep's tires come to a squealing stop at the back entrance of the animal clinic and they all jumped of the jeep bolting towards the door through the rain.

However just before the wolves hit the door, they sensed and heard the oni before they actually saw them. Scott pulled out his keys and flung them at stiles 'Stiles, get inside' he ordered before joining Jessica in a shift, both werewolves roaring fiercely as they face the oni.

They raced forward taking an one each barely hearing Stiles trying to call Kira inside, the kitsune refused and began throwing animals cages at one of the oni before managing to throw one onto its back.

Jesscia dodged underneath one of their swords flipping backwards. Her leg came up in a flying kick, knocking the oni's head to the side and sending him sprawling. She looks over at Scott just as the oni's sword runs right through him.

'Scott!' 'No!', both Jessica and Kira screamed, the girls leaping into action, taking the oni down, Kira with a stolen sword and Jessica with swipe of her claws.

When they were all knocked down, they rushed to a kneeling Scott's side 'All right, come on. Get him inside! Get him inside!' Stiles yelled appearing beside the, and both Kira and Jessica hauled Scott inside, Stiles closing the door behind them.

Their sneakers squeaked against the clinic floor as the hit the operating room. Scott grunted in pain and Kira began to take the sword out. That was all Jessica saw before she felt a blinding pain ring through her head and she collapsed into darkness.


	19. Echo House

Scott drove his motorbike up to the front gate of eichen house, where Stiles's dad's car was parked out front. Jessica climbed off the back of the bike, Scott right behind her as they walked up to the two Stilinskis. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Scott demanded as they reached them.

'Because we wanted to avoid something like this' the sheriff stated looking between the two siblings.

'It's only 72 hours' Stiles told them but Jessica scoffed.

'That's three days Stiles, three days inside a nut house' Jessica snapped 'A place where people like barrow came from. Remember him the crazy maniac with tumour inside of him full of flies?' She wondered sarcastically. She hated this plan, Stiles locking himself up in a mental help hospital was insane, especially as he decided to do it without telling either her or Scott.

'You don't know everything yet' Scott said, a lot mor clam then his sister looking over at the sheriff.

'I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called' the sheriff shrugged.

'Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct' Stiles muttered in amazement.

'Kids, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me' he says looking between the McCall twins 'I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist'

'Then why are you putting him in here?' Scott questions, not understanding.

'He's not. It was my decision' Stiles speaks up.

'Stiles, we can't help you if you're in here' Scott points out.

'And I can't hurt either of you' Stiles argued looking between the two.

'Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't...' Scott trailed off and Stiles leaned forward 'If you can't... If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay? Make sure I never get out'.

Stiles pulls back and turns to his dad 'Come on'

'I'll see you at home' Jessica told Scott and the glare she sent both Stilinskis left no room for argument as she followed them inside.

Jessica held Stiles's hand tight as they entered Eichen House, her eyes darting around wearily. Several of the patients turned to look at them, glaring, one in a wheelchair and another behind bars. Jessica's grip tightened, yeah she definitely didn't like this plan.

'Mr. Stilinski?' A nurse called and stiles looked over to find a dark skinned women in a nurses outfit looking at them. She grins and it gives Jessica the creeps 'This way please'.

'First 72 hours there's no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors' the nurse explained looking over at Jessica in particular, whom narrowed her eyes hatefully at the nurse.

Like hell, if she wanted to visit Stiles, she was going to visit Stiles, no matter what they said. 'We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you'll be assessed by a staff psychologist' Jessica jumps as a cage door opens from behind 'speak to a social worker and attend group therapy' the door buzzes as it closes and Jessica grits her teeth at the sound.

'I feel like we're forgetting something' the sheriff muttered as he finished writting down his signature on the paper work. The way he was glancing around frowning, Jessica could tell he wasn't fond of this plan either.

The nurse dropped a pair of slippers onto the desk 'You will be wearing these, Stiles. No laces allowed. You don't have a belt, do you?' Stiles shook his head as he began taking off his sneakers 'And please empty your pockets in here' she instructed, tapping an empty tray.

'Your pillow. Your pillow' the sheriff muttered before looking over at Stiles 'We forgot your pillow'

'Dad, it's okay' Stiles assures him.

'No, no. You're never going to be able to fall asleep. We... We got to go back' he said, looking around him.

'It's fine, Dad. I don't need it' stiles told him as he began emptying his pockets.

'I can't believe I forgot it. I mean, every time that we've ever stayed in a hotel, the first thing you pack is your pillow' the sheriff stammers and Jessica can tell he was having second thoughts.

'Jess can bring it tomorrow. It's all right' Stiles told him, looking over at his girlfriend who nodded sensing the sheriff's nerves to grind on edge.

The sheriff sits there in silence his head, spinning around at every noise before he abruptly stands up 'Okay, you know what? Stop. Stop. Enough. Stiles, get your stuff. I'm not checking you in here if you're not gonna get one good night's sleep' the sheriff stated.

'I agree, lets go' Jessica stated jumping up in agreement but Stiles shook his head at both of them before looking over at his father.

'Dad' he rested his hands on his shoulders 'I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks' stiles said before hugging his dad and after a moment the sheriff hugged back.

Stiles pulled away before hugging Jessica next 'be careful and stay safe' he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple lightly.

Jessica sighed and hugged back tightly 'you too'.

He pulled away and sent a smile to both of them before he began moving down the hallway with the nurse. Both Jessica and the sheriff watched, a bad feeling creeping into Jessica's chest.

Scott had filled Jessica on the deal with katashi and something about some kind of scroll that was going to be helpful in figuring out how to get rid of the nogitsune inside of stiles.

The rest of the pack were forming a plan to recover katashi's silver finger, Allison had the idea that, that was where the scroll was hidden. Jessica was going to join but that was until her ability stopped working.

This morning, Jessica had tried to see Stiles, to check up on him, make sure he was okay yet she was blocked. No matter how many tricks she pulled, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find him.

She knew it wasn't her ability by itself because she could easily see other members of her pack so it had to be something to do with stiles. The only other time this had happened to stiles was when he went missing, when the nogitsune still had control.

The news alarmed her because even thought the nogitsune was poisoned it seemed that its effects were still working, meaning that he could still get inside of Stiles's head. So a visit to eichen house was in desperate need.

Yet she still found herself in argent's office, discussing the plan before she went to visit stiles herself. It was more of a precaution, in case her nerves were just getting to her and stiles was absolutely fine she still wanted to know the plan and be ready to help at a moment's notice.

'This is a really bad plan' Scott muttered from his place behind the desk.

'It's not that bad' Lydia protested.

'It's not that good' Ethan muttered walking around the desk and Jessica couldn't help but agree from her place on the armchair, that Aiden was sitting in, it really was a bad plan.

'None of us knows the route they're going to take' Lydia said 'If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it. So when it gets here...'

'We attack them?' Aiden guesses from the arm chair.

'No' Lydia shakes her head 'Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident,And when the driver gets out to help...' 'We attack him?' He guesses again,

'No' both Lydia and Allison exclaim exasperated.

'You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door' Lydia continued looking over at Scott.

'I hope' Scott muttered and she ignored him looking over at Ethan.

'And you'll get Katashi's finger' she finished.

Ethan frowned 'It's not his actual finger, is it?'

'You are so out of our league' Lydia muttered, glancing over at the girls.

'Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?' Ethan wondered.

'Because if he gets caught, then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence' Jessica points out

'Guys, this is going to work. We can do this' Allison encourages 'We're losing Stiles. My Dad's in jail for murder. We need to do this'

'Right well have fun you guys' Jessica nods, standing up 'hope the plan goes well but right now I've got a nut house to visit'.

Jessica enters eichen house, avoiding the stares she got from several of the patients. God this place gave her the creeps. She walked up to the front desk smiling sweetly at the guard behind the desk.

'Hi excuse me I was just wondering...' Her smile dropped and horror overtook it 'oh my god, what is that?!' She cried out, pointing behind the guard at an area away from the entrance. Her eyes shined gold and she accessed the part of her ability that gave her control over objects and she pushed a wheelchair forward slamming into one of the cages, causing a loud bang.

The guard turned around and quickly hurried towards the cage to check it out while Jessica ducked around the guarding post, moving into the house without being noticed.

She moved through the hallways, using her senses to remain undetected. So if she heard someone coming down the hall she was able to hid with enough to time to spare before moving forward again.

Jess tried picking up Stiles's scent to figure out where he was but instead she picked up another scent, an unexpected scent. Frowning confused, she follows the scent and came across Malia of all people.

'Malia?' She called and the were coyote turned around to see the werewolf.

'Oh great. Are all of you here or something?' Malia questioned with a frown.

'What? No, we're not...' realisation hit Jessica 'wait have you seen Stiles?'

'Yeah, I was helping him actually. He was being pretty insistent on getting in the basement but I think Brunski caught him or something' Malia explained with a shrug.

'Brunski?'

'He's the head warden around here and if he caught Stiles then it's not good' Jessica frowned at malia's words.

'Do you have any idea where he'd be?' She questions quickly and malia's nods 'can you show me?'

'Sure okay' Malia says and begins to lead Jessica down the hall. The wolf followed after her quickly.

Stiles jolted awake and began thrashing around wildly 'stiles. Stiles its olay' Jessica calmed him, one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his cheek. Malia was keeping watch at the door. 'It's okay, ssh, ssh'

Stiles stared at her in surprise, his breathing evening out 'How did you get in here?' He asked.

'Come on Stiles, it's me. A little door wasn't going to keep me out' she said with a smile before she began helping him up 'Come on'

'Okay there's another way to the basement' Malia spoke up, entering the room 'Through the Closed Unit. Where they keep the real psychos' she told them before hurrying down the hall.

'She's really straight forward isn't she?' Jessica muttered and Stiles nods.

'You have no idea' he grabbed her hand before pulling her after the coyote.

Jessica, Stiles and Malia all stood together as they turned around a corner. One of the guards was standing in front of the door into the closed unit. Malia went to move forward but Jess held her back 'wait' she told the coyote before flashing her eyes.

Peeking down the hall, she used her ability to start rattling the cages, an empty one of course. The guard began moving down to check it out and as he passed, Jessica flicked her hand up stealing his keys.

She sighed exhausted, her eyes flickering back 'I won't be using that for a while' she breathed out. That part of her ability was always the worstlas it drained a lot of her strength which was why she never used it if she had a choice. Elizabeth had actually warned her to never use it because how much it could drain her strength, and she was really starting to regret using it now.

'What kind of werewolf are you?' Malia questioned in confusion while stiles kept Jessica upright as she staggered slightly.

'I'll explain later, lets move' Jessica said and the three quickly used the key to move inside the closed unit.

Malia opened the door to the basement and Jessica shuddered, removing her hands from her ears, the loud screaming, yelling and everything else that had just happened inside that ward, was seriously way too much for her as it was all increased in volume to her sensitive wolf ears. 'We are never doing that again' Jessica stated and the other two nodded in agreement.

They entered further into basement, looking around curiously before Malia turned to Stiles 'Do you know what you're looking for?'

'Something to do with that' he said, pointing straight ahead. Jessica turned and a frown immediately appeared on her face as she stared at the number five scratched into the wall surface deeply.

'What does it mean?' Malia asked as she kneeled down beside it, running her hand along the edges. Jessica subconsciously reached behind her ear, feeling the familiar branding.

'Self'

'Maybe you should tell me more' Malia pushed and both Jessica and stiles glanced at each other.

'You might not like me if you know any more' Stiles says

'Try to remember that I'm a werecoyote who murdered her own family. I won't judge. I promise' Malia says, looking between the two teens.

'It's a long story...'

The three stars on a couch surrounded by files and lose bits of paper. While Stiles explained to Malia what had been going on Jessica had done a bit of snapping and found boxes upon boxes of old files and loose pieces of paper.

'This place definitely used to be a lot more fun' Malia smiled looking down at a strange diagram 'Electroshock, ice baths. Trepanation'

'Okay, we are definitely going to have to redefine your definition of fun' Jessica spoke up, dropping a file beside her. The coyote grinned at her.

'That's what Oliver was talking about' Stiles spoke up and the girls turned to look at her 'Trepanation is when they drill into your head'

'No wonder they don't want anyone down here' Malia sighed, dropping the piece of paper.

Stiles sighs in frustration, dropping his own file 'There's nothing here. Jess, can you just check the lines on my back? Just tell me if they're fading' stiles said looking over at his girlfriend whom nods.

She pulls up the back of his shit and can just see several lines on his back 'they're almost gone' she states, running a finger over one of the lines, 'I'm guessing that's bad'.

'Yeah, it means the nogitsune is close to taking control again' he explains with a sigh. Both girls let out their own sigh and it's quiet among the three until Malia shudders loudly.

The other two turn to look at her and none of them can hold back the chuckles that escape them at the random action. 'Sorry. I told you I'm always cold' Malia explains through her laughs.

'Oh, here' Jessica says, shrugging off her jacket and passing it to Malia 'werewolves usually tend to run high temperatures so you can have it'

Malia takes it with a smile 'thanks' before she shrugs it on, instantly feeling warmer.

Jessica feels the need to check on the rest of the pack but she stills feels a dull ache of exhaustion from her earlier tricks, not allowing her to focus on the others clear enough to see.

'Stiles. Jess' Malia suddenly calls and they both turn to see the coyote standing up and making her way back to the wall with the scratch marks. The other two frown before following after her.

Malia kneels down and knocks against the wall, and it echoed proving that the wall is hallow 'Do you hear that?' Malia asks and they both nod. Jessica kneels and runs her hand down the wall. She glances down at her hand and flexes.

'Lets see how well this goes' Jessica mutters and stands back, pushing the other two back as well. Her eyes glow a bright gold as she shifts and she throws her fist out, punching into the wall causing a hole to appear. A smirk dances across her lips and she begins to punch the wall more, the plaster cracking and falling.

It turned out to be a great stress reliever as Jessica worked through her anger enough to punch a big enough hole in the wall so they could see clearly inside. She shifted back and turned to see the impressed looks the other two were giving her.

'Remind me never to get on your bad side' stiles says and she smiles with a laugh before turning to look inside.

Hidden in the wall was a skeleton, the skull was wrapped in bandages and it was dressed in an old military uniform and katana sheathe laid against its chest. Both Jessica and Malia frown in confusion wondering why there would be a skeleton of am listen officer inside a mental house.

'This is him' stiles muttered and the girls look to see him staring at the skeleton with stunned fear.

'The Nogitsune?' Malia guesses and stiles gives a shaky nod, Malia reaches inside and reaches into the skeleton's jacket pocket pulling out an old photograph 'Recognise them?' She asks handing it to stiles,

'One of them' stiles nods 'I have to get this to Scott'. There was a loud crackling noise and Stiles's body jolted as electricity flooded through him. He fell to the floor, his buddy convulsing.

Jessica turned around to see an boy standing there holding a taser 'You took Brunski's keys. I took his stun gun' he smiled.

Jessica went to snatch it away only to cry out as electricity runner through her own veins, forcing back her wolf and she cola posed besides stiles. Malia followed a moment later, too much in shock to do anything.

'I also got his Haldol' the boy smiled, holding out two long needles filled with a red liquid and he looked between both Malia and Jessica before thrusting a needle each into the girl's legs. Jessica's body shook before she was lost to darkness.

Stiles pants, his body still shaking from the taser shock, looking over at the unconscious girls before looking uk at Oliver who smiled standing up, discarding the needles to the floor 'Like I was saying, Stiles, I heard they used to do trepanation here'

'Oliver...' Stiles muttered weakly, his voice shaking along with the rest of his body 'What are you doing?'

Oliver grinned 'I'm going to let the evil spirits out' he said holding up a whirling drill before hitting stiles over the head, knocking him out.

Stiles blinked awake seeing Oliver standing above him 'I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint' Oliver smiled and Stiles's eyes widened as he looked down.

With a grunt, he tried pulling his hand out of the restraints that tied him to the chair but with no such luck. 'Oliver, stop this' he tells the boy.

Oliver coughs however and he stares down at his hand. Blood was found in his pal along with a dead fly. Oliver's face darkened as he wiped away the blood on his lips before he began moving towards stiles, holding up the drill.

'Oliver, listen to me. Stop! Oliver! Oliver! Stop!' Stiles pleaded as the big and drill got closer.

'Start with her, the wolf' a familiar voice whispered and Oliver pulled back away from stiles. He moved away and stiles glanced around wildly to see the nogitsune sitting down not too far away.

'You did this. You got into his head' stiles accused in a whisper.

'Every Dracula needs a Renfield' the nogitsune said and stiles looked over at the sound of chains clinking to see Malia and Jessica tried to chairs themselves, Oliver checking the restraints on Jessica wrists.

'Just let them go' stiles said.

'Let me in' the nogitsune countered. Stiles bits his lip and thrashes around his chair with a grunt trying to escape. 'Stiles' the nogitsune whispers.

'Do you want her to leave here alive?' The nogitsune begins looking over at the unconscious Jessica before flickering between both girls 'For them them to leave?' He turns around to a pipe 'Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place'.

'Just let her go please' stiles begs, seeing how close Oliver was to Jessica, drill still ready in hands as he checks the other restraint.

Stiles tries to escape again as the nogitsune comes up to him, close and personal 'Let me in' he whispers.

Stiles screams out in frustration p, flinching away from the fox 'Let me in, Stiles! Let me in!' He chants.

Stiles thrashes around and catches sight of Oliver holding Jessica's head down, drill on and whirring to life 'Just let her go please!' He begs, tears running down his checks as he thrashes.

'Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live' the nogitsune bargains 'let me in and she'll walk away! Let me in!' Stiles suddenly stops thrashing and he slumps forward in his seat.

The drill gets closer and closer to Jessica,s head before 'Oliver' oliver stops turning to see stiles breaking through the restraints, the dark look in his eyes enough to show that the nogitsune has control over stiles completely. Stiles walks over to Oliver whom smiles, holding up the drill. The nogitsune grabs the drill before whacking Oliver in the head.

'Stiles?' Jessica mutters, her eyes flickering open. The nogitsune stops, a smirk appearing on his face as he kneels down beside her 'what happened?' She wonders confused, blinking blearily.

'Stiles need to be more specific I'm afraid' as he talked in third person, Jessica tensed, fully awake as she stared into the eyes of stiles, no the nogitsune 'see he asked me to let her go' he glances behind Jessica and she sees Malia still unconscious and tied up.

Noticing the restraints Jessica thrashes and tries to move, only to find that she too was restrained. 'I told him I'd let her go, that I'd let her live if he let me in. I just never specified hitch her was referring to' he smiled darkly before rushing out and pushing Jessica's hair out of her eyes.

She flinched at the action that was so like stiles but it wasn't 'Now Jessica you and I were going to play a little game' he smirks before Jessica feels another sharp pain in her head and she's knocked back into darkness.


	20. The Fox's Game

A/N: Hi everyone so you've probably noticed the change in chapter title while there's a reason. This chapter diverts from the episode storyline and is essentially "the fox and the wolf" and "de void" rolled up together. The reason is that this is Jessica's story so it had to stay in her perspective and don't worry you'll understand why Jessica isn't with the rest of the group the minute you start reading, which I'll let you guys get back to now. Oh and thank you for reading and please comment and favourite, bye xx

Jessica woke up slowly with a small groan. She tried to move only to find her arms were restrained above her head. Glancing upwards, she saw her wrists blinded in bright silver handcuffs attached to the wall behind her.

Jessica tried to slip her hands out of them only to scream out in pain as the cuffs burned the skin on her wrists. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' her head snapped up to face Stiles.

Yet she knew it wasn't her Stiles, it was the Nogitsune controlling him. 'Is that part of your little game, keep me prisoner?' She wondered, pulling against the chains, ignoring the fiery bite to her skin.

'That's only one move sweetheart' he says, walking forward 'the rest is not that complicated. Your the wild card in the game Jessica, your the advantage that everyone wants and right now your on my side of the board' he smirks slyly.

'I'm not your pawn to use!' Jessica snaps, flashing her eyes at him angrily though the fox doesn't stir except for the smirk slipping off his face.

'That's what you think now but believe me, you'll think otherwise soon enough' he states standing up. Jessica thrashes against the chains again, hissing as the metal burned deeper into her skin.

'What is this?' She demanded.

'The Argents have a very impressive armoury, good for hunting wolves. Those handcuffs are special cause it's not just metal, its laced with wolfsbane' he informs, fiddling with something behind his back.

The nogitsune pulls out a dagger, moving faster than a blink of an eyes swiping at Jessica's cheek, causing her to cry out at the pain. 'So is this' he smiles proudly, running one of his fingers down the blade, the cut healing instantly.

Jessica glared at him angrily as the cut across her cheek healed slowly 'if you think I'm going to help you spy on my friends you've got another thing coming' she spat out 'Because I'd rather die then betray them'

'That can be arranged' he smirked before standing again 'but you see Jessica, you will use your ability for my cause, you will use it for my game. All that matters is how long you are going to keep up this charade of strength'

Jessica watched cautiously as the nogitsune pulled out a long needle, bright purple liquid inside. He twisted his head to get a good look at it before turning to face her once more. 'You see this' he holds up the needle 'this is a very powerful form of wolfsbane' Jessica tenses at the mention of the poison 'You should be glad Stiles does his reading because it all depends on the dosage you give to a werewolf. Too little will have no effect, too much will kill the wolf instantly but if you use just the right amount than the werewolf becomes almost nothing. The wolf inside of them becomes blocked, so is all their senses or the abilities that make them special. No more super hearing, no more smell, no more supernatural strength and no fast healing. If applied enough the werewolves will also find it even harder to shift' he explains, fiddling around with the needle in his hand.

'Most hunters use this wolfsbane when they want information from the wolves they hunt. Others just use it because they like torturing the so-called monsters. Me? Well I just want to make sure you can't escape' Jessica screams out as he jams the needle into the inside of her arm, injecting the wolfsbane into her bloodstream.

Her eyes glaze over with unshed tears, feeling pain erupt underneath her skin, travelling to every part of her body. 'Oh yeah and it also causes quite a bit of pain. I'll see you in a few hours sweetheart' he waves before walking away.

'Get back here you filthy coward!' Jessica shouts after him, thrashing around once more before cringing in more pain as the chains burned through her skin.

Glancing around Jessica saw that she was in that horrible dark alleyway, she had seen so many times in her dreams and visions.

She tried to break free, crying out as the pain grew from her wrists. The wolfsbane injected into her seemed to do its work because the burn marks around her wrists no longer healed and blood slids smoothly down her tanned skin. Her strength was gone as well because no matter how hard she pulled the chains did not budge from the bracket on the wall.

Groaning frustrated, she leaned back against the wall. She didn't know what to do, there was, nothing she could do except wait.

Jessica screamed awake, feeling a sharp horrible pain rip through her thigh. Looking down, she saw a blade jammed straight through the skin and she cried out in pure agony. Moving her hands subconsciously to try and pull it out, she screamed again as the burn on her wrists intensified.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and glared hatefully into the face of Stiles, the nogitsune smirking gleefully at her pain. 'Rise and shining sleeping beauty' he taunts.

'Your one sick son of a bitch you know that!' she glared at him, full of hate and anger. The dagger still stuck in her thigh, bleeding rivers of red.

'Seems the wolfsbane lasted longer then I thought it would' he mutters before yanking the dagger out causing Jess to cry out again. 'No matter' he shrugged before placing a hand over the wound.

Jessica screamed feeling a white hot pain encase her thigh as he gripped it tight until it disappeared almost as sudden as it came. Pulling his hand away, the nogitsune showed that her thigh was healed. 'I wouldn't want my new favourite toy to bleed out before I could play'.

'I told you' Jessica begins through shaky breath 'you might as well kill me because I will never ever use my ability to help you' she told him 'not in this lifetime and certainly not in the next'.

He grinned, standing up 'your fun Jessica, straight to the point. That's what I like about you, that's what Stiles likes about you' Jess narrowed her eyes at his words 'Oh yes, see when I got control, I got an all access pass to all of Stiles's memories. His memories about you were the most fascinating and most entertaining to watch I've got to say' he laughs.

'The first date, the first kiss, other first things' he smirked and Jessica yanked at her chains, seeing where he was getting at. 'Oh, did I strike a nerve' he chuckled 'I've got to say his birthday, wow. That was a pretty nice show to watch'.

'Go fuck yourself!' She yelled, angrily, straining against her chains.

'But you see Jessie, you've already done that' he smiled and oh she wanted to hurt that god damned fox so badly at that moment.

'Anyway I didn't come back here to talk about your little sessions with Stiles, though I do want to make you scream' he smiled before pulling out the same wolfsbane laced dagger as before. 'Let's count how many cuts it take for you to start screaming'

The nogitsune slices at her restrained arms but Jessica swallowed down the Pima, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. 'That's one' he smirked before doing it again.

The nogitsune seemed to get bored by the time cuts littered Jessica's skin, her arms and legs being the main victims. She refused to scream, biting her lip to the point she tasted metal in her mouth. Refusing to give him the satisfaction.

He rolled his eyes irritated, putting away the dagger as he stood up 'You are one tough wolf to crack but you will and we both know it'

'And we both know that he'll stop you' Jessica spat out the blood as she glared up at the fox.

'Who? Scott?' He chuckled 'that's hilarious really. I mean Scott, he may be a true alpha but he's still just a kid. Your all kids which make the whole situation even more hilarious. You see Scott is more worried about being on his new girlfriend's good side than worrying about his missing sister and possessed best friend'

Jessica shook her head 'no, I know Scott and he'd be trying everything to save me and Stiles'.

'I think your overestimating your brother Jessie, I mean sure the kid puts up a big game but ultimately he's just one move away from breaking' Stiles states 'I mean first his best friend, his brother, gets possessed by a fox. Now that, that hurt him but he still had moves, he still had soldiers by his side but then poor, little, Isaac got electrocuted' Jessica growled at the mention of Isaac, her eyes flashing in anger as she remembered Isaac motionless body laying in the water.

'That took care of his beta but he still had more players to play. But finally his twin sister was taken and he was no idea if she's alive or not. Now that out Scotty at breaking point. All it will take is one more move, one more trick and you'll have a broken alpha instead of a true alpha'.

'Your running out of moves' Jessica spoke up and he narrowed his eyes at her before chuckling darkly.

'This is my game sweetheart, my moves are endless' he assured.

Jessica shook her head 'but they're not, because you need to play the trick compared to what they are doing and you have absolutely no idea what they're doing. You can only guess' the fox's eyes narrow at her words 'that little poisoning incident it shook up your game because we played a move that you weren't expecting. Now your trying to put it back in your favour but you need the advantage again. That's why you took me, why you need me to spy on them because you have no idea what move they're gonna play next'.

The nogitsune smiled at her sarcastically before he slapped her hard. Letting out a choked gasp, Jessica feels him grab at her collar, pulling her forward, glaring at her hatefully. 'This is my game, this is my trick and no stupid teenagers are going to stop me from getting to the punchline' he hit her again and Jessica was lost in darkness.

Groaning softly, Jessica's head lolled to the side hearing voices. 'Jessica! Hey Jessica wake up!' a voice called and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before her eyes blinked open.

Standing in front of her was Stiles, hands on her cheeks, eyes glossed over as he called for her to wake up. 'Stiles?' She frowned and he nodded.

'It's me, Jess. It's me' he assured and Jessica looked around to see she was still in the alleyway, her arms still chained to the wall.

'How?'

'No time to explain, I need you to tell me where Scott is okay? The nogitsune has gone after him and I need to know where he is' stiles said urgently 'use your ability Jess, we're wasting time'.

Jessica frowned but nodded slowly, her eyes shined the usual bright yellow but before she triggered her gift to look for Scott, she stopped a thought hitting her suddenly. Her eyes returned back to their usual brown and she stared up at Stiles in distrust. 'Jess what are you waiting for? Come on, Scott's in danger!'

'Your not Stiles' she whispered and he frowned.

'What? Of course I'm Stiles' he protests but Jessica shakes her head.

'Stiles had never asked me to use my ability before and he wouldn't leave me chained to a wall' she argued and Stiles continued to stare at her in disbelief before he sighed, his head dropping.

When he raised it back up, there was a smirk on his face, the darkness in his eyes returning, 'your smarter then I gave you credit for McCall' the nogitsune spoke, rising to his feet.

'And if you were smart you'd let me go' Jessica tried and he took on a thoughtful look before shaking his head.

'No I don't think so, nice try though' he smiled and she exhaled. Jessica was exhausted, through the beatings, the cuttings, the injections of wolfsbane, she felt weak, weaker then she had felt in a long time. The worst part was that she knew the nogitsune was feeding off her pain, making himself stronger as he made her weaker.

Jessica had to sit completely still as much as she could, the pain the burning cuffs gave her was too much as it continuously burned already burnt and damaged skin though it didn't help when he made a new knife mark onto her skin causing her to flinch. Her throat was hoarse from the screaming, from the crying. Acting tough and strong was an act long forgotten.

'Ever wonder why you started getting those visions? Those dreams that you couldn't remember?' The nogitsune began speaking, changing the subject and drawing Jessica out of her pain filled thoughts.

'It was you'

'Right, you see you were the perfect energy source Jessica because everytime you saw your friends die, the pain inside of you just grew and grew to the point where you practically radiated it. It was brilliant actually, one of my best plays I've got to say. Your the best solider a trickster like me could have'.

'I'm not fighting for you' Jessica protested through gritted teeth. The news that this fox had been haunting her for weeks chilled her to the bone and fuelled her hatred.

'No, your not. Your fighting for Stiles' he made a clicking sound with his tongue 'oh the screams I've heard from that kid, they're delicious. Everytime I put that blade to your skin he starts up again. The begging, the pleading for me to let you go is incredible. I must say you've really scored yourself a winner there Jessie'.

'Why stiles?' Jessica spoke up quietly 'why chose Stiles?'

'Compared to someone stronger?' He guessed the end of her sentence before chuckling 'Stiles may not be strong physically but he is one of the strongest in your pack. Everyone cares about little Stiles, everyone protects helpless, defenceless, Stiles. He's the perfect bodyguard because no one wants to hurt him'.

'Your forcing them too' Jessica argued and he shrugged.

'Lets be honest Jessie' he kneeled down, meeting her eyes 'Scott won't let anyone hurt Stiles. He'll keep fighting because he has to. Even if his whole pack says otherwise Scott will keep fighting for his best friend and well let's be honest everyone follows Scott's lead don't they?' he explains before standing up 'he was the perfect choice'.

'That's the flaw in your plan' Jessica muttered breaking his triumphant silence 'Scott won't stop fighting, neither will anyone else, they won't stop. They'll either kill you or they'll go down fighting'.

'I'm counting on it' he smiled 'now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with that pesky little pack of yours after all it's my move'.


	21. Insatiable

'Jessica! Jess, wake up! You have to wake up please!' Jessica jolted awake, narrowly avoiding head butting the person shaking her awake.

'What the hell?!' Jessica gasped, looking around wildly only to see Lydia kneeling above her.

'Oh thank god' Lydia breathed out before leaping forward and crushing Jessica in a hug. Jess looked around wildly to see she was no longer chained to the wall but she was still down the dark narrow alleyway.

How...what happened?' she breathed out in confusion, the last thing she remembered was watching the nogitsune walk away, claiming it was his move, she had no idea how she freed.

'I was hoping you'd tell me. Jess what the hell happened to you?' Lydia asked her hands finding hers and Jess looked down seeing, the scars around her wrists were still there along with cuts and bruises down her arms and legs.

'It's a long story' Jessica sighed before realisation hit, Lydia was here. Why was Lydia here? 'How did you get here?' She questioned the red head quickly.

'It happened really fast' Lydia began to tell Jessica exactly what had been happening while she had been chaine duo by a crazy demon is fox.

'So there's two stiles now, one good and ether bad?' Jessica questioned in disbelief but Lydia nodded.

'Yeah, I know it's crazy but quiet frankly all of our lives are crazy these days. Now where the hell are we?' Lydia demanded.

'I have no idea, I was chained to a wall I didn't exactly have time to go sight seeing' she spat out sarcastically,mrubbing at her wrists. The wolfsbane was still in her system if the traces of black blood were anything to go by meaning, her wounds weren't going to be healing themselves anytime soon.

'Alright, come on' Lydia said and began hauling Jessica to her feet before she stopped suddenly her head twitching to the side.

'Lydia? Lyds what's wrong?' Jessica asked concerned, leaning against the wall behind her. Lydia didn't answer but her head kept on turning from side to side 'what do you hear?' She wondered, recognising the movements.

'Screaming' Lydia muttered 'They're all screaming'

'Okay, we're going like now' Jessica said but another voice spoke up, when that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

'Can you hear them?' She turned around. Just as Lydia did seeing a figure walking towards them, Jessica guessed it was Dark Stiles 'Louder than usual, isn't it? Well, that's because a lot of bad things happened down here'

'Lydia, lets go' Jessica said and begun pulling her friend down the hallway.

'What are the voices telling you? Are they saying that Stiles is dying? He is, you know. He's dying'

Lydia turned back but Jessica pulled her forward 'Lydia don't listen to him, he's trying to get into your head' she told her.

'You would know all about that wouldn't you Jessica?' He spoke and she tensed, her wounds flaring up. Lusaka was the one to pull Jesscia around the corner.m

'Look what do you need me for? You think I can tell you something?' Lydia yelled back at him.

Both girls banged into a steel bar door, trapped hearing him laugh darkly from behind them, listening to it echo.

'Oh, I know you can"

'I'm not telling you anything!' Lydia refused

'You won't have to. You'll be screaming' he said.

'Lydia don't!' Jessica's warning was droned out as Lydia began screaming. She clamped her hands over her ears trying to drone out the noise.

When Lydia stopped, Jessica felt a cold hand on her shoulder. 'Your turn' he grinned down at her.

'Not happening!' Jessica growled an she swiped at him except due to the wolfsbane her strength was gone and he easily grasped ho,d of her wrist, hand curling over the burn marks.

Dark Stiles tutted disapprovingly as he twisted her wrist, breaking it. Jessica let out a scream of her own as she fell to her knees. 'What are they doing Jessica?' He taunted 'tell me!'

His yell triggered Jessica's ability and her eyes shine gold. Her vision trailed through all of beacon hills zooming in on Aiden and Ethan surprisingly. The twins were bolting though the woods, trying to pick up a scent from the looks of it.

They came to a stand still 'Anything?' Ethan questioned but Aiden shook his head.

'No scent. No tracks. Nothing' suddenly there was a loud clicking sound 'Did you hear that?'

'It sounds like...' Ethan began and Aiden finished 'A round being chambered'. Without another word the twins bolted as gun fire rained down on them.

However Aiden fell to the ground, Ethan following another couple of steps each with bullet holes in their chests. Ethan looked down at his hand seeing black blood 'Wolfsbane' he panted before looking back at his fallen twin 'Aiden' he called and tried to go to him but the bullets continued to fire.

'Stop!' Jessica yelled, her sight stopping as she glared into the eyes of the Nogitsune 'I'm not your puppet!'.

Dark stiles shook his head, a frown appearing on his face 'See I enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse before but now, now I'm just angry' he glared before breaking another bone, in her arm causing her to scream and her ability triggered itself again.

This time she saw Isaac breaking a chain off a steel gate, Allison beside him. 'That's it. That's Lydia's car' Allison said as they walked inside towards the blue car in the parking lot.

'The scent's strong of emotion' Isaac muttered as he moved towards it.

'Fear?' Allison guessed but Isaac shook his head.

'Anger'

'Sounds like Lydia. Let's see what else we can find' she instructed and they began looking around the car. Isaac checking underneath it when Allison spoke up again 'Ah, just... Just out of curiosity, do you remember the other night?'

'You mean the night before last night?' Isaac guessed.

'That night before you weren't you' Allison said

Isaac stood up 'Yeah. I remember'. Allison opened up the car door and climbed inside, Isaac following her lead.

'So that night, were you you, or were you not you?' Allison stammered

'You mean, the night when we were us?' Allison nodded.

'Yeah. I just wanna know if... If it was actually you with me.'

Isaac frowned in confusion 'Did you want it to be someone else?'

'No. No' Allison shakes her head before chuckling 'No, of course not'.

'Good. Because it was me' Allison nodded 'And I do remember it. I really remember it' they both smiled.

Allison frowned suddenly looking at the window and she breathed against it. Written in Lydia's handwriting on the window was "Don't Find Me".

Jessica jerked backwards falling out of dark Stiles's grip, breathing heavily. 'No more, just stop it!' She yelled angry, glaring up at him.

'Nope, I just need one more try' Jessica tried to pull back, she was running on fumes, fumes that were exhausting themselves the more she used her ability, add the wolfsbane in her system and her injuries she was bringing on the point of collapse. He didn't seem to care though and glared down at her ,it's simple, trigger it yourself or I will' he threatened and went to break another wrist but Jessica shook her head.

The pain was already too much, she couldn't stand it anymore. At least when her werewolf powers were actually working it didn't hurt so much because the bones, the cuts, the burns would already have begun healing if not already healed. To add another broken bone, Jessica was afraid that she would collapse and she refused to leav Lydia alone with this psychopath, especially when her friend was lost in a trance from her scream earlier. Only her head tilted every now and again like she was listening to something.

'I'll do it, I'll do it' Jessica swore and he waited impatiently until her eyes shone gold once again.

This time she was in her own living room looking down at stiles, human stiles who was fast asleep on the couch. Until he gasped awake, he began stumbling off the couch and away from the living room. Scott ran inside, stabilising his best friend 'Hey!m Scott yelled and stiles eyes snapped to him as the dream wore away, 'You okay?'

'What happened? How long was I out?' Stiles questioned.

'Just a couple of hours. You should sit down' Scott instructed concerned.

'Where's my Dad?'

'He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith. I promised him I wouldn't let you out of my sight' Scott explained

'Okay, what about the others?'

'Allison, Isaac, the Twins, they're all looking for Lydia and Jessica' Scott explained and stiles nodded slowly.

'It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call' stiles muttered, shaking his head.

'We'll find them' Scott swore before watching as stiles shivered, throwing on his coat 'You all right?'

'Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm' stiles stuttered out.

'Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy' Scott said but when he touched Stiles's hand he winced as black veins appeared on his hand 'You're in pain' he frowned,.

'It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache' stiles assured.

'Where?'

'Sort of everywhere' he sighed and Scott reached out to touch his arm

'Dude, you're freezing' he exclaimed and stiles sat back down on the couch, Scott taking a seat on the coffee table 'Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?'

Stiles shivered before looking uk at Scott. Before any words could be exchanged, Scott,s phone vibrated in his pocket 'It's Kira' stiles gestured for him to pick it up 'Hey, what's up?'

'She's here. In Coach's class. And you need to get here now too. Like, right now' Kira spoke over the phone.

Jessica breathed heavily as her eyes returned to normal, slumping down against the wall exhausted. Her hands were shakily wildly, no matter how much steric to stop them. There was a sharp pain in her head, a headache from overeating herself. She had never used her ability for as long and as many times as she just did.

Lydia had finally left the trance she had been in since she screamed and moved forward to help Jessica to her feet and began pulling her down and away from the nogitsune. 'Stay away from us!' Lydia yelled at him, holding the weak and frail looking Jessica close.

Dark Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance as the girls stumbled away from him. 'They'll find us' Lydia assured Jessica as they moved down the stairs, the red head supporting the brunette 'they're going to find us' she whispered before they reached another steel door.

They both pushed at it, rattling the bars trying to get it top open, anything to get away from him.

'You think so?' Dark stiles questioned as he took a seat at the top of the stairs, both girls paid him no mind trying to push through the door 'I myself, was kind of wondering what they're doing right now. What useless lead they're chasing'

Jessica eyes shone unconsciously as he spoke, seeing stiles and Scott stumbling through the school doors

'I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problemsto deal with right now' he said and her sight switched to Ethan walking in the woods, Derek supporting Aiden right behind him before it flashed away 'Are they really spending every minute looking for the two of you.'

She saw Allison and argent standing in the garage 'Or... Are they waiting for nightfall? Focused on some hopelessgesture to pass the time'.

'Jessica' Lydia's mutter Brough her back out of it and she breathed heavily leaning yo against the steel doors, for once she had no control over anything anymore. Her ability was flaring up, possibly due to his forceful involvement and due to the wolfsbane. She hated the feeling of being out of control more then she hated feeling weak.

'What do you want?' Lydia whispered, directing her question at him.

'More' was his only response as he stood up from the stairs.

'More what?' Jessica asked, both of the girls facing him.

'The Trickster stories are all about food. The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry' he explained, walking down the stairs slowly 'I'm the same. I just crave something a little different' both girls clung to each like a lifeline as he came closer 'I eat what you feel' He came right up close them and they hold onto each other tighter, unable to stop the dual whimpers that escaped them 'And I am insatiable'

Dark stiles had pulled away but the girls still clung to each other. Jessica was eager to know what was happening with their friends, wanting to know if they were closer to finding them cause she couldn't take any of this anymore.

The only good thing was that the wolfsbane had dissolved out of her system and her wounds had begun to heal. She watched dully entranced as the cuts on her arms slowly disappeared with the ones on her legs. How her bones began mending all on their own and finally how were burnt wrists just seemed to fade away.

It was a massive relief when she felt her wolf returning, stronger, fuelling her with power and it was enough to know that if it came down to it she could protect Lydia, just long enough for her friend to get away.

Though she didn't act.

They were too tightly cornered and a fight was not ideal when her mental state was exhausted. Her ability had taken a lot out of her along with the mental torture the nogitsune had inflicted. Torture was one thing but being tortured by the person you loved was worse.

She didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at stiles again without flinching but she knew she would. As soon as this was all over she would be able to relax and not flinch every time she heard the sound of his voice.

She had never been more grateful for Lydia at the moment. She was so glad that the red head was her as much as she hated Lydia being thrown into the situation the comfort that a friend was near was enough to keep Jessica from breaking.

Night had fallen if the shadowed darkness from through the steel door was anything to go by. 'You're nervous, aren't you?' Lydia whispered brining Jessica out of her thoughts. She looked back up dark stiles who was looking up himself. 'You know they're coming. You know they're going to kill you' Lydia taunted, gaining a sudden burst of confidence.

'Well, that's exactly why I'm keeping you so close' he muttered moving closer to Lydia until Jessica pushed him back, standing in front of Lydia protectively.

'You'll keep your distance if you know what's good for you' Jessica warned and he rolled his eyes but still moved away.

Yet after a couple of minutes he yanked the steel door open with surprising strength and pushed both girls inside before yanking it closed again. He gain end yo at the sky and Lydia smiled 'They're here. And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you'

'Good. Because that's exactly why I brought you' he said and the girls frowned watching as he pulled out what looked like a black dagger from his pocket 'I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in'.

There was a Le chittering and Jessica head snapped around to see the Oni appearing on the edges of the circluar room with a chittering sound. They pulled out their swords with a loud screech and Jessica pulled Lydia back against one of the wall as they closed in on dark Stiles.

'Cause only when they're close, can I do this...' He said and just before the Oni could reach him, he snapped the dagger in half, blue sparks flying everywhere and suddenly the Oni out away their swords.

'What?' The girls breathed in confusion before there was a loud flapping sound and the Oni and dark Stiles disappeared from the room.

Jessica and Lydia looked around wildly. Jessica was tempted try her ability but a familiar voice suddenly called out to them 'Jess? Lydia? Are you all right?' Stiles called and she turned to see Scott and stiles by the gate.

'No. No, no, no. Why are you here?' Lydia demanded as Scott pulled the door open with a screech.

Lydia, we're here for the two of you' stiles explained confused at her behaviour but Jessica knew. The sudden change, the last move the nogitsune made had changed the game. Now instead of his life on the line, it was one of theirs.

'You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?' Lydia whispered confused and terrified.

'Lydia, what's happening?' Scott whispered, his eyes darting form Lydia to Jessica.

'Who else is here?' Lydia whispered before shouting 'Who came with you?!Who else is here?' Her voice dropped back to a whisper.

'No time to explain, the others are fighting the Oni, we have to go now! Or someone is going to die!' Jessica yelled and the boys didn't question her as they all hurried back up the stairs.

Racing down the narrow hallway from before Scott and Jessica took the lead, their wolf speed kicking in as they ran. Neither of them noticed as Stiles and Lydia feel behind, Stiles collapsing against the cold wall.

The both came to a swift stop, seeing one of the Ono withdrawing his blade from Allison's body. Time seemed to slow down, the only thing any of them could hear was Lydia screaming 'Allison!'

Scott bolted forward, shocking the gate out of the way, rushing towards her just as she fell backwards. None of them noticed as the Oni disappeared into the shadows, each of them staring in horror as Scott cradled Allison in his arms.

Jessica moved further in, her heart clenching in her chest as tears welled in her eyes as she watched Scott and Allison together. 'Allison' Scott whispered out as he held her.

'Did you find them? Are they okay? Are Lydia and Jess safe?' Allison quickly questioned him through gasping, shaky breathes.

'They're okay' Scott assured, brushing some of hair back.

'Yeah' Allison nodded, her breathing heavy.

Scott out his hand over hers but frowned 'I can't. I can't take your pain'

'It's because it doesn't hurt' Allison whispered, her breathing evened out as she stared up at Scott.

'No' Scott muttered and Allison nodded slowly.

'It's okay'

'Allison' Scott's voice came out choked

'It's okay' but Scott shook his head, his lip trembling as a sob wracked his body, a tear running down his cheeks 'It's okay' Allison assured

'It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms ... of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love' Allison promised, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she stared up at scoot, feeling him hold her close. 'I ... I love you' she whispered out and wiped away his tears 'Scott. Scott McCall'

'Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please' Scott begged, his voice thick with emotion as he stared down at his first love, his Allison. Not wanting to believe that she was slipping away from him and that with all his power and all his strength he couldn't do anything to stop it.

'You have to tell my dad' Allison suddenly spoke up clearly, a thought hitting 'And you have to tell my dad. Tell him...' He voice faded away into a stutter as blood stained her lips red. Her breaths came out short and quick before they came to a sharp stop.

'No!' Scott begged, holding her close and sobbing as her hand feel to the floor, her eyes closed.

Jessica clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the sob threw ting to wreck through her throat, tears running down her checks in a fast flood as she looked on, collapsing to the floor. The loss of one of her friends, her friend from the very begining despite everything that had happened between them, Allison was still one of her closet friends.

Her chest ached and she felt like screaming as she stared at the hunter's lifeless body, her brother pressing a long kiss to her forehead, sobs wracking him.

The sounds of footsteps had Jessica looking up through her tears and she saw Chris running forward, gun withdrawn before he came to a dead stop, seeing his daughter, the only family he had left, cradled lifelessly ins scott's arms. Jessica felt her heart wrench and break even further as she saw the devasted and heartbroken look on his face as he dropped his gun and had to stabilise himself on a gate.

Isaac had curled in on himself, tears running down his cheeks while Kira stood by her mom both with messy tears glinting in their eyes. Jessica stared at some of the members of her broken pack and sobbed even harder.

None of them would never be the same again.


	22. The Divine Move

Jessica sat motionless between Scott and Isaac. None of them had spoken to each other, not since they watched Allison die before their eyes. All their tears had been shed and now they were all emotionless, lifeless as they each stared at the ground, all still in a state of disbelief.

Allison's dead. Allison, the fearless hunter that always fought for what she believed was right. Out of all of them, none of them expected Allison would be the one to die. Argent had told them all story to say to the police when they were being questioned. One line in particular for them to always repeat 'it just happened so fast.

That line was the only truth to the story that told the police. It had happened all so fast but it was enough to scar each and every one of them forever. Some in more ways than the others but it did scar and scars never heal.

'Stiles and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped' Scott spoke as him, deaton, Lydia and Jessica followed the vet into the operation room. Lydia and Jessica hadn't let go of each other hands since leaving the station, needing the comfort from each other.

'The problem is this isn't even a person you're fighting' deaton began 'It just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human'

'The shape of my best friend' Scott mutters.

'Look someone caught it once' Jessica point out 'Someone can do it again, right?'

'I don't know' deaton shook his head 'This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore'.

'Is there anything that does?' Scott wondered.

'Possibly. When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare' deaton explained.

'Wait a second. Powerful objects? Like an Alpha's claws?' Lydia questioned, a thoughtful look crossing her face,

'Which Alpha?' Deaton questioned.

'Talia Hale' Lydia stated 'Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton?' She suggested.

'It was' deaton said, snapping all of the teen's eyes to look at him.

'How do you know?' Scott gaped.

'Because I made it'

'Derek's got the triskele box. He's gonna meet us' Scott states, hanging up the phone. However suddenly Lydia falls backwards slightly but both wolves reach out and catch her.

'Lydia, what's wrong?' Jessica questioned concerned,

'Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time' she muttered

'Yeah' they all snapped their heads around to see stiles coming in, supported by Kira 'Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too'

Stiles pulled the jeep up to the school and they all climbed out. As stiles stumbled Lydia rushed forward to support him. Jessica itched to help him out as well but if they were going to face the nogitsune she needed to be ready to fight him and the oni.

Scott went to open the school doors 'Scott, hold on' stiles called out and they turned to look at him. 'I know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill me, too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?' Stiles said.

'The plan is to save you' Scott corrected and Jess nodded in agreement 'That's the plan I'm going with'.

The school door slammed open as Scott pushed it. However it wasn't the school hall they faced but a snowy Japanese garden. The trees were a steak white and snow covered every surface, as it sprinkled down.

'What the hell?' Jesscia muttered as she moved inside with tot her staring around in confusion. As soon as they were all in far enough the door behind them creaked closed, slamming shut. They all stared at each other in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

Stiles stepped forward 'Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan'.

The snow started to fall more heavily around them when they all heard footsteps crunching against the fallen snow. Turning around they saw the nogitsune creeping out but it was the stiles nogitsune, no it was the original. He came to a stop facing them and walking forward.

Kira unsheathed her katana and Jessica flicked out her claws, both girls preparing for a fight. 'Like I promised, Stiles' he began 'We're going to kill all of them. One by one' he roared angrily and with the familiar chittering sound an oni appeared out of nowhere, Kira just managing to stop its attack with her sword.

They all regrouped as they found themselves surrounded and Scott faced the nogitsune angrily 'What the hell is this? Where are we?' He demanded answers.

'Between life and death' he spoke.

'Bardo' Lydia muttered with a frown.

'But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia' he shook his finger 'You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too' he taunted walking around.

'What? What do you mean?' Stiles spoke up.

'I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles' the oni came closer and Jessica tensed, ready for the fight that was bound to come 'The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic' the nogitsudne made a catching motion with his hand.

'Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?' The Nogitsune questioned moving closer to stiles.

'No, and I don't want to' stiles refused moving backwards and as Lydia was his support right now took her with him.

'When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott...' He points to the alpha 'Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him' he crept closer 'Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first'.

'Why? Why are you doing this?' Stiles wondered,meaning forward into the nogitsune's wrapped face.

'To win the game' he spoke and the ini began swinging their swords. Scott growled angrily shifting, a responding growl coming from Jessica as she too shifted, stiles and Lydia moved backwards and Kira Brough her katana into a ready fighting position.

The three were drawn into a fight with the four oni, grunting and crying out as they made swings and dodged attacks. Jessica dodged underneath one of their swords, kicking back at it before rolling out of the way sporting up so her back was against both kira's and Scott's in the middle.

'How is this happening?' Scott called out to them 'How are we in this place?'

'You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword' Kira spoke.

'Let's not focus on the how and focus on surviving!' Jessica yelled dodging another attack sliding underneath one of their legs to kick at its back, sending it sprawling into the snow but before she could catch her breath she dodged another swipe of a sword.

Kira and Scott were managing their own and the three were continuously in the middle of the fighting oni.

Kira lost her sword at one point and was held at sword point by two of them. Jessica growled angrily and went to take one of them down, kicking its legs out from underneath him when she heard Scott cry out 'Stiles, no!'

She turned to see stiles holding kira's katana to his stomach.

'Stiles!' She yelled at him to stop and he look between her and Scott.

'What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?' Stiles reasons

'What if it's just another trick?!' Lydia yelled arguing.

'No more tricks, Lydia' the nogitsune smoke up 'End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott' Jessica shook her head as she watched stiles grip the sword in his hands, she had already lost on person she loved about she couldn't lose another.

'Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game' the nogitsune called and stiles seemed to stop struggling with himself, something catching his eye and he looked around 'You have no moves left' the fox taunted.

Stiles dropped the sword and held it in his hands nodding 'I do' he tossed the sword towards Kira who caught it with ease 'a divine move'. The nogitsune snarled angrily.

'Stop fighting them' stiles yelled, using Lydia as his support once 'It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion' stiles explained desperately and Jessica frowned glancing at her brother.

Scott turned around facing the nogitsune, the on I coming to stand in front of him in pairs. Scott began moving forward and was sliced by one of the oni, he cried out but kept on walking. Jessica immediately followed his lead, Kira right behind her.

She cried out as she swiped from the front, kira's cry following as she hit from the back but both girls still followed after Scott. Scott continued to move forward despite the hits he moved forward.

Jessica growled angrily when one of them swiped at her thigh and her knee buckled only for a split second before she rightened hrs of and kept moving.

Scott came face to face with the nogitsune and grabbed hold of his jacket, with a loud shout he pushed him through the gardens doors.

All five of them suddenly found themselves walking through the school doors, garden, nogitsune and oni nowhere in sight. All that was there was the school hallway. Jessica looked down and saw that there was no sword marks anywhere on her clothes and body,

'We're okay' Scott sighed, coming to the same relisation 'We're...' Scott was thrown into the lockers from behind. Jessica and Kira span on their heels. Dark stiles backhanded Kira to the floor and when Jessica aren't to attack he grabbed her throat and shook his head before throwing her backwards into the wall.

'This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?' The nogitsune spoke facing Lydia and stiles.

Jessica blinked through blurry eyes as she stared down the hall where the nogitsune was moving after Lydia and stiles, whom were stumbling backwards. 'Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!' The nogitsune screamed at them.

'But we can change you' Lydia exclaimed and his expression dropped as he looked at them

'What?'

'You forgot about the scroll' stiles spoke up.

'The Shugendo scroll' Lydia said with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

'Change the host' the nogitsune muttered,

'You can't be a fox and a wolf' stiles exclaimed and Scott,s hand appeared on the foxes shoulder before he bit into his arm. The nogitsune screamed out and as soon as Scott released him, Kira run him through with her katana.

Jessica glanced up from where she stood by Kira as the lights flashed and thunder cracked from outside before looking over at the nogitsune. He fell to his knees convulsing when he coughed up a fly.

They all watched it buzz through the hall only to be captured in the box, Isaac screwing the top shut. They all glanced back as dark stiles convulsed before coming to a frozen stand still. Cracking echoed throughout the hall and he fell to the ground the body disappearing into ash and smoke which faded away into darkness.

As soon as he was gone stiles collapsed falling to the flor and they all rushed to his side.

Stiles opened his eyes, head resting on Scott,s folded jacket and each of them gave out a breath of relief. Stiles saw all of them crowding around him, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac and Jessica and he frowned before realisation hit him 'Oh, God, I fainted, didn't I?'

They all huffed a laugh and stiles day red up at the ceiling 'We're alive. We all alive?'

'Yeah' Scott nodded 'We're okay'.

Lydia suddenly stood up her head looking in the direction of the school doors and they all looked at her confused. 'Aiden' she whispered before she began bolting down the hall, the rest of them screaming King to run after her.

Lydia saw them first and turned immediately into stiles's arms. Jessica watched what was happening, seeing Ethan leaned over Aiden body, sobbing into his dead brother's chest. She felt tears well in her eyes and another piece of her heart broke realising she had just lost someone else she cared for. She turned back and buried her face into Scott's chest as she cried.

When morning broke the world no longer looked the same for any of them. The loss of Allison and Aiden hitting them all hard. Things had changed in beacon hills some for the better and some for the worse.

Jessica stood in her bedroom, duffle bag at her feet. The nogitsune had left deep scars on Jess, scars that needed time to heal. The torture he had put her through changed her and she needed time to find her way back home again, to who she was. Staying in beacon hills didn't seem like the right choice to do that, to heal.

She had already told her mother and Scott of her decision, her decision to leave beacons hills for a while and she was sure they didn't like it, they accepted it, just like they always accepted her.

Her mind flashed back to when she had told Stiles of her decision.

 _'It's because of me isn't it?' Stiles asked as they sat together up on the cliffs, looking over the town, light sparkling against the darkness of the night sky._

 _Jessica frowned and shook her head 'no, stiles, it's not you I swear. I just to be honest I think this was a long time coming you know? Everything thats happened I think it's just gave me another reason... ' 'To leave?' Stiles finished in disbelief._

 _'I'll be coming back' she nudged his shoulder with her own 'I'll always come back, can't leave you and Scott alone can I? Think of all the trouble you'd get into' she joked._

 _Stiles chuckled 'hey you get into trouble right along with us' he points out and she laughs._

 _It's quiet between them before Jessica speaks up 'listen Stiles, I don't know how long I'll be gone and I don't want you to feel like you have to wait for me so I completely understand if you want to break up' she looked down, trying to hide the strain in her voice as she spoke the last two words._

 _'Hey' Stiles spoke softly, turning her chin so her eyes meet his 'I'll always wait for you. Your the only one for me Jessica' he smiled, one hand cradling her cheek, thumb rubbing softly against her skin 'I love you and I always will'_

 _Jessica felt her heart clench at his words but in a good way and she smiled through the happy tears that had welled in her yes 'I love you too Stiles'_

 _Leanings forward, their lips meet in a loving, gentle kiss. A promise between them created underneath the glowing moonlight and shining stars. The promise to always love each other._

Picking up her bag, Jessica gave her room another glance before heading downstairs. Climbing onto her bike, she threw on her helmet and with one last glance at her house, she kickstarted her bike and rode down the street, away from the town she would always call home.

A wolf howl echoed throughout the streets of Beacon Hills. A promise to return.


	23. The End

Hi everyone!

So this is it the end of the second book of the Jessica McCall series. This book was so much fun to write, I'm not going to lie I love writing Jessica, she's such an awesome character and I love her. Unfortunately Jessica has left Beacon Hills but there is nothing to fear because she will be back for season 4 and 5 which will appear in my next book "Free the Monster" which I'm excited to write.

The next book will of course feature all the characters and will have Stiles and Jessica reunited once again, yay! I love them to bits, I just think they're so cute together and yes I'm bias cause I'm the writer but I don't care.

Im sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors, my editing skills are horrendous I know and I'm sorry but I'll will be editing this book and the previous book some,time in the near future but still I had to apologise because I know how frustrating it is to read an unedited chapter but I just get so excited to post a new chapter that I barely even remember to edit so I'm sorry.

Anyway im really hoped you guys all enjoyed this book and I want to thank everyone for favouriting, commenting and just plain olf reading this because it actually means the workd to me.

I'll see you all in next book which will hopefully be up very soon but I made a promise to myself to finish off as many books as I could before starting any new ones so it depends how long I stick to that promise which honestly I'll probably crack like tomorrow and begin writting the new book to either this series or my other series cause I'm just that crazy.

I love you guys, bye! xx


End file.
